The Unknown
by Alice-Cullens-Twin
Summary: Bella is taking a big chance moving to London for a year. Could she find love in England and if so what happens when she has to return home. What will she do? Friendships will be tested. Love, Hate, Horror and alot of fun. Can Bella survive this move?
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, are you sure you don't need me to leave you some cooking instructions?" I yelled up to him as he carried down my last suitcase.

"Bella, I'll be fine. I was fine before you got here I'll survive now that your leaving" Charlie smiled at me.

"Yeah but I was only an hours drive away then! I'm going to be in a completely different country this time!" I explained my worry

"Bella! I don't want you worrying about me the whole time your on this trip. I'll be fine. You just enjoy yourself" Charlie sighed kissing me on the forehead. "Now are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport?"

"Like you said I'll be fine. Plus your not going to be with me in England so I better start getting used to being on my own" I smiled at him

"I guess not. I'll miss you Bell's. I love you. Don't forget to call every once in a while so I know your okay" Charlie sighed hugging me one last time

"I'll miss you too pop. I Love you. Of course I'll call I need to make sure you don't die from your cooking" I joked

"Hey no fair I can cook. Say hi to Alice for me" Charlie called as the cab pulled away.

Alice, well shes the whole reason why I'm on my way to the airport. I met Alice Cullen about 4 years ago in college. She was on an exchange program and was studying fashion while I was studying journalism. We ended up being room mates and before I knew it we became best friends. We had so much fun messing around in college. However when we finished college Alice had to head back to England. It was heartbreaking. We kept in contact through email and phone calls. Then every summer when Alice had a holiday she would come over and visit and we'd do what ever we wanted. I always said to Alice how much I wanted to come visit her at home but in the end I just didn't have the money to do it. That was until one day at work. I was in a meeting when my boss asked if anyone would want to do an exchange program with our office in England. I literally jumped out my seat. After talking to Alice and my boss I decided I'd do it. Alice was squealing down the phone at me and insisted that I moved in with her as it was close to where I would be working. So here I was in a cab on the way to the airport where I would be getting on a plane that would take me to England were I would spend the next year writing articles on all things British.

Once I reached the airport I checked in my luggage and went through security. Finally after an hour I was seated in the terminal waiting for my flight to be called. While I was waiting I decided to text Alice and let her know I was waiting for my flight. Once I got an excited text back saying she couldn't wait to see me I turned off my phone and pulled out my book. I got so lost in my reading that I didn't realize that my flight was being called. I jumped out of my seat when it came over the intercom. I picked up my carry on bag and made my way to where people were queuing to get on the plane. Once I was seated I pulled out my ipod and book. As soon as we were safely in the air I plugged my ipod in my ears and continued to read my book.

I was meeting Alice and her brother at the airport. I had never actually met Edward, Alice's twin brother, but I had talked to him once or twice when he happened to answer Alice's phone for her. The first time he answered her phone I was completely in love with his accent. I mean obviously Alice had an accent but there was just something about his voice that made me weak at the knees and he'd only said hello! I had told myself to stop being stupid and promised that when I met him today that I would not be like a teenage girl. I was worried about meeting him because of what I knew of Alice and Edwards relationship was that they were extremely close. So my worry was if Edward didn't like me then it would put a strain on mine and Alice's friendship. I decided before my mind started to come up with stupid scenarios to make me paranoid to get some sleep so I'd at least sort of be in the same time as England. So with my Ipod playing Clair De lune in my ears I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep

**EPOV**

"Alice will you calm down you've got 8 hours till Bella's plane lands" I laughed at my sister who was jumping up and down in her living room.

"I can't help it I'm to excited! Your finally going to meet the most amazing person and best-est friend I could ever have! She's amazing Edward!" Alice exclaimed

Ever since Alice had come back from America Alice was a changed person. She was happier than I'd ever seen her. I mean she was happy before she left sure but now there was a sort of shine to her. I knew I had this Bella girl to thank for this. The first thing Alice told us about when she came back was Bella. By the time Alice had finished telling us about Bella she was crying because she missed her. I couldn't believe how much of an effect this one girl had had on my sisters life. So although I wasn't bouncing off the walls like Alice was I was excited to meet the girl that had my sister so happy. I had spoken to Bella briefly when she called Alice and Alice had left her phone somewhere. The first thing that amazed me was when she spoke. Her accent was cute. I was so used to hearing a English accent that her accent surprised me. I should of expected it but I didn't which was stupid of me. She sounded so shy but that was probably because some weird guy had answered her friends phone. Something about her voice though made butterflies rise in my stomach and made me feel like a teenage boy all over again. I just put it down to the unknown but somehow I wasn't so sure.

"I know Alice you've been telling us for the past 3 weeks." I smiled

"Well sorry for being happy that my best friend is coming to live with me for a year" She replied sarcastic.

I decided to leave Alice to her bouncing and went over to her computer and went online to talk to some friends of mine. After an hour of me being on the computer Alice's phone went off and it turned out to be a text from Bella saying that she was waiting for her plane to be called. Alice squealed again then. Bella would be here in 3 hours and she looked like she was about to burst with excitement. Soon after that Alice got a phone call from work. This was not good though. I over heard part of Alice's conversation and felt sorry for who ever was on the other end of that phone.

"What do you mean she ripped the dress?" Alice shouted down the phone "fine I'll be there in 15 minutes and someone better get that dress ready for me to bloody fix it or I'll be having someone's head!" Alice said and slammed her phone shut. "Edward, could you do me a massive favour?" Alice smiled sweetly at me

"Sure Alice what do you need?" I replied

"Could you drop me off at the studio, something come up and they need me. Then could you drive to the airport and pick up Bella for me. I know I'm meant to come but some models need to be beheaded and dismembered. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Please!" Alice begged

"Erm...Sure Alice but your going to have to let me know what Bella looks like because I have no clue. Also she might think I'm some weird guy trying to pick her up" I explained to her

"Oh sure and don't worry just tell her your Edward Alice's brother she'll be fine and i'll be here by the time you get back." Alice grinned she ran off to her room and was back in no time at all with a picture of a girl with long wavy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. I was so wrapped up in the beauty of this girl I didn't hear what Alice was saying until she hit me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head

"You were ignoring me! I said we got to get going if your going to get to the airport in time" Alice explained

"Right yeah. I'm coming" I replied putting the picture of Bella in my pocket.

I grabbed my jacket and keys and we headed out. It took me about 10 minutes to get to Alice's studio. Once Alice thanked me again she jumped out but just before she closed the door she looked at me and said "I know she's pretty Edward but try not to act like a complete moron when you meet her. I want her to like you" Alice grinned then closed the door before I could say anything in return. I shook my head at my sisters comment and started my hour drive to the airport.

Part of me was nervous about picking up Bella. I mean obviously I was picking her up with Alice before but that was with someone Bella actually knew. I was a complete stranger and so was she. At least I knew what she looked like that was a plus. When I came to a red light I took the opportunity to take Bella's picture out of my pocket. Just so I was positive that I knew what she looked like. I placed the picture on my dashboard so it was facing me. Every now and again I would glance at it. The picture as far as I could see was of Bella sitting on a wall near a beach in a strap top and shorts. She was smiling at the camera. Her hair was blowing in the wind and it made her almost look model like. For some reason I was getting just as excited as Alice was about Bella coming. I wanted to know what made this girl tick. I wanted to know how to get her to smile like she was in that picture. Okay I was totally losing it I hadn't even met this girl and I had butterflies.

**BPOV**

I was woken up by an someone telling me we would be landing in 5 minutes. I thanked her and started to put away my belongings. Once the plane landed I stood up and stretched and felt my muscles were stiff from the way I had fallen asleep. Although I felt rested enough so I was pretty confident I wouldn't have to much jet lag. I picked up my bag and followed people off the plane. Once I was off the plane I walked into the toilet to see how much damage the trip had done to my make up. It was as I had suspected my eye-liner and mascara had smudged. I took a wipe out of my bag and took it off and quickly reapplied it. While I did this I turned my phone back on. 5 seconds after I turned it back on my message tone went off. I picked it up and read the message.

_From: Alice_

_To: Bella_

_Hey girl x Sorry to do this to you but I can't pick you up but Edwards still picking you up. Some stupid model never learned how to walk properly and ripped my dress so I had to sort it. Don't worry about Edward he'll be there and I think you'll get on like what was that saying you taught me like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! Love you x See you when you get to your new home x _

_Alice x_

Typical. Now I really was worried. I mean I was worried as it was about meeting Edward but Alice was going to be there so it wouldn't be so awkward. Now it would just be me and Edward. Oh well I better get going otherwise he'll think I've gone missing. As I walked out I headed towards security and customs. I handed over all the necessary paper work and then headed out to look for Edward. It was at this point I realized I had no idea what Edward looked like. I was now screwed! I walked out of into were people were picking up people. I looked around but I had no clue what Edward looked like. I decided to wait until most of the people were meeting leaving with family and friends. A few minutes later I saw a guy standing up looking around. What made me look at this guy other than the fact he was absolutely gorgeous was his piercing green eyes. They were the same colour as Alice's. I started to walk over to him hoping against hope I had the right person. When he smiled at me and started walking towards me to I was hopeful it was the right person.

"Hey, Bella right? I'm Edward Alice's brother" He asked me in that amazing English accent.

"Hey yeah. Its nice to finally meet you" I said shaking his hand.

"I'm guessing Alice text you and told you about her problem" Edward grinned

"Yeah something about someone ripping a dress. I feel sorry for the girl who did that she's about to meet the monster that is Alice pissed" I laughed

"I know I am praying for her I've been on the other end of Alice when she's pissed its not fun" Edward smirked back

"Same here. I have to live with her. If I wear something she don't like then she throws a massive fit" I replied. By this point we had got to the part were I could pick up my bags. Edward had got a trolley and I grabbed each bag as it came round. I had 3 suitcases. I mean really it was nothing considering I would be living here for a year. Once everything was on the trolley we headed to the exit. Edward left me at the pick up part to go get his car. Soon enough a silver Volvo pulled up in front of me and Edward jumped out and grabbed my bags placing them into the trunk. Edward then opened my door for me like a gentlemen. I smiled at him and jumped in the passengers seat that was the drivers seat if I was back in America. I'd have to get use to the whole backwards thing. Once we had been driving for a bit I decided I wanted to know some stuff about the handsome man next to me.

"So Edward, What do you do for a living?" I asked

"I'm a lawyer. Your a journalist right? What part do you report on normally?" Edward replied

"A lawyer wow! I normally do the music section. I love music but I also do the book reviews I enjoy that just as much. So are you a defence lawyer or a prosecution lawyer?" I smiled

"Prosecution. I put the bad people away" he grinned

"Good for you. So what else do you do when your not sending the bad guys to jail?"

"Normally, annoy Alice. Hang out with some friends. Play my piano. Listen to music. You know whatever there is to do. How about you? What did you do back home?" He replied

"I read, hang out with some friends, listen to music so basically what you do I just don't play the piano" I smiled

"You looking forward to living in London?" He asked me

"Sure, I mean its going to take some getting used to. Its like you do everything backwards to us and some words are different. Plus I have no clue how to get round London. But I'm looking forward to the work. Plus I get to see Alice again. I've missed her." I replied

"Don't worry you'll get use to it and anyway your the one that does things backwards. Plus if you ever need someone to show you around and Alice is unavailable I'm just a phone call away" Edward smiled crookedly at me

"So if I called you up and you were half way through a case you'd just drop it so you could come and show me around?" I questioned

"Of Course I make up some rubbish about a family emergency and come and show you around" Edward joked

"And let the bad guys get away with what they've done?" I laughed

"Okay maybe not. But really if need anything just call and I'll do whatever I can to help. Anyway I haven't got any cases at the moment so I'm free for the next 3 weeks." Edward smiled

"Well thank you Edward I see that Alice was all wrong when she told me you were annoying" I smirked

"She said I was annoying!" Edward asked

"Maybe" I grinned

"Well this is the last time I do her a favour. Maybe I should of left you at the airport" Edward suggested

"Now would you really leave an innocent girl who has just got to a new country and has no clue how to get around all by her self at the airport" I pouted

"Bella you seem to be under the impression I'm a nice person." Edward said

"Well you are" I nodded

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" He asked

"Because Alice told me a lot about you when we were at college and its just obvious. Most brothers wouldn't help there sisters by picking up a complete stranger from the airport for them" I explained

"Fair enough. Well here is your home for the next 12 months" Edward smiled as he parked the car in a parking space.

I looked up to see a building. I hadn't even noticed the hour go by. Talking to Edward just flew by. It was weird how comfortable I was with him. I put it down to him being Alice's brother. I walked around to get my bags. Just as I picked up my carry on bag I heard

"BELLLLAAAAAA!!" And then I was attacked by someone hugging me. I hugged Alice back.

"Nice to see you too Alice" I grinned

"Your here! I can't believe it! I've missed you so much. We have so much to do. So much to talk about" Alice continued her rant I glanced over at Edward and saw him grinning. He obviously used to Alice excited behavior. I didn't notice the guy standing behind Alice until he spoke.

"So this is the famous Bella" He spoke I looked up to see a bear of a boy. He was like an American football player. Before I knew it I was being hugged by him. "Nice to meet you. I'm Emmett Alice and Edwards cousin. I'm the one that got the looks in the family" he grinned

"Yeah to bad it didn't come with a brain" Edward joked

"Your just jealous that I can kick your butt in everything" Emmett replied

"Yeah everything but anything that doesn't involve you thinking for too long" Edward laughed

"Emmett Edward shut up and just get Bella's bags and bring them up to the flat" Alice ordered them and dragged me upstairs.

**EPOV**

The car ride home with Bella was easier than I thought. We got along better than I thought we would. I mean I expected her not to say anything for the whole trip but she didn't she wanted to know stuff about me. It was nice to get to know Bella a bit better. As for her appearance she was even more beautiful in person. When I had first spotted her I was was shocked by how beautiful she was. Her hair was shorter than it was in the picture but that probably because she got it cut. Then when we got talking it just felt natural like I was catching up with an old friend. When I parked up I half wished the airport was further away so I could spend more time getting to know this girl. She made me feel like a teenage boy with a crush all over again.

I picked up two of Bella's bags and let Emmett get the other one and headed up to Alice's and now Bella's flat. When I entered Bella was sat on the sofa with Alice talking away. I asked her were she wanted her bags and she said just to dump them in her room. Alice the squealed and said that she had to see her room. She then pulled Bella off the sofa and dragged her down the hallway to her room. I followed with her bags. When I entered Alice was showing her around her room. While Alice was explaining something Bella turned and smiled at me. I returned the smile before she turned back to Alice.

"Alice have you thought that maybe Bella might want to unpack?" I asked

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm just so happy to have your here." Alice apologised

"Its fine Alice. How about I'll unpack and you order pizza then we can catch up considering its 5 in the afternoon here" Bella suggested

"Okay I'll do that. Pepperoni still?" Alice asked

"Yep" Bella smiled

"Edward you and Emmett are staying right?" Alice begged

"Yeah sure" I smiled

"Okay good" Alice said before she ran out the room.

"Need any help unpacking?" I asked

"No I think I'm good" She smiled at me

"Okay well I'll just be in the living room if you need me" I said as I turned to leave she called my name "Yeah?"

"Thank you for erm picking me up today and being so nice" She smiled at me

"No problem" I grinned at her and left her to unpack

A few hours later we were sat in the living room with a glass of wine each listening to Emmett tell a story about one of his nights out. Bella and Alice were both in fits of laughter because of something Emmett had said. Bella and Alice had told us about there time in college and the trouble they got in. It was nice to learn some more things about Bella. Then Alice got onto all the trouble me and Emmett got up to in college. We had done some extremely funny things in college that got us in trouble quite a lot. At about 11 o'clock me and Emmett decided to head home. I gave Alice a hug goodbye and said buy to Bella. With that we left. I couldn't wait to get home because the soon I got there the soon tomorrow would come and the sooner I could see Bella again. Something about her had me so interested in her.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been in England for over a week now and thanks to my late night on my first night here it had taken me a whole week to sort out my sleeping pattern. This however meant that I spent most of my evenings with someone who didn't have to work in the morning aka Edward. He'd spent every night with me up until the early hours sometime just talking and showing me things. I'd learnt quite a lot about him. That he indeed did have a dirty mind when he wanted but didn't use it in a vial way. The more time I spent with him the more I found myself wanting to see him. One of the nights I'd stated to him that I was fed up of the house after being stuck in it for so long that he offered for me to hang out at his place. I excepted and we'd left Alice a note. There was something different about my friendship with Edward than the one I had with Alice. I figured it was just because Edward was a boy. But the back of my mind told me it was something more.

It still took me a minute every morning when I woke up to realise where I was. I was actually in England. I was actually doing this. That scared the hell out of me and also made me extremely excited. It was England and and although the bed was extremely comfy I didn't plan on spending all day in it. So with one last hug of my cover I jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror to see if the damage of the Jet-lag was still there. I decided that I really needed a shower and quickly put the shower on. When it was nice and warm I stripped and got in. The hot water did wonders to my muscles. Sleeping on the plane had made them stiff but the water was loosening them out again slowly. When I'd finished I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my torso. I then headed back into the bedroom and to my draws. Looking through all my clothes I decided to play it safe and wear just a simple pair of jeans and a blue short sleeved shirt. I then towel dried my hair and sprayed some hairspray in it to stop it from frizzing. I put on some light make up and headed towards the kitchen. When I reached the counter there was a box with a note on top of it addressed to me. It read

_Good morning miss America_

_Hopefully your reading this before Edward arrives which gives you time to worry about meeting your crush and then calm down. I refuse to let you spend another day in the flat and insisted to Edward that today he take you out and show you the sights of London. He'll be there by 11!_

_Well have fun! _

_See you later and we are totally going out tonight! No arguments!_

_Love you_

_Alice x_

I had to laugh at such a normal Alice thing to do. I picked up my new phone for England and saw time was 10:50 which meant Edward was going to be there very soon. This caused butterfly's to start fluttering around in my stomach. I put the note down and searched through Alice's cupboards for something to eat. I found some cereal and quickly poured a bowl and ate quickly. I was just washing the bowl up when I heard the front door open.

"Bella?" I heard him call

"In the kitchen" I replied. I saw him in the refection of the window as he walked into the room. Still as beautiful as the first time I'd seen him.

"Good morning" Edward grinned when he saw me

"Wow its the first time you've been able to say that to me" I replied

"True" Edward laughed "Did you talk to Alice?"

"She left me a note. She really does have a way with making my life more exciting" I sighed "I only read the note 10 minutes ago"

"Alice does have a way to make your life seem boring without her" Edward agreed

"You know for a brother and sister you too get on pretty well" I pointed out. Over the past week I had noticed Edward and Alice's relationship and they seemed closer than most siblings weather this was because they were twins or just because they got along.

"She's easy to get along with. Don't get me wrong sometimes she can annoy me to hell but all the same she's still my sister and I'll look out for her. Plus she's easier to live with when she's happy" Edward grinned

"If I had a brother I'd want him to be like you Edward" I stated

"So your an only child?" Edward asked

"Yep. No siblings. Just little old me" I smiled "My parents broke up when I was about 6. I went and lived with my mum till I was 14 then when she remarried so I thought I'd go see what living with Charlie was like. So I graduated from Forks High School and headed off to college where I met your sister" I had given more information than he'd asked for

"Why move in with your dad? Were you not happy with your mother getting married again?" Edward questioned

"No it wasn't that. I mean Phil's nice. Young but he makes her happy. His job took him away from home a lot and she had to stay with me but I knew she wasn't happy so I made the decision easy for her. I went and lived with my dad. Turns out it was better that way. Charlie's easier to live with he doesn't pry. Just left me too it." I explained

"But surly after your mother always being there it was hard to be away from her?" Edward stated

"At first yes but soon it got easier I mean. We still emailed and I went to see her in my holidays but in the end I enjoyed Forks. Even if it did rain most of the time I had a good time there. What with the beautiful forest and all my friends from the reservation. It was easy to just fit back in as if I'd never left" I reasoned

"Now your in beautiful England where it rains a lot as well! So the weather shouldn't bother you" Edward joked

"If I get at least 5 days of sunshine while I'm here it will beat Forks!" I laughed

"and I thought England was bad" Edward smiled "So where would you like to go today? I am yours till you tell me to leave"

"Oh! Are sure you wouldn't rather be doing something more fun than showing me around?" I asked worried that I was being a pain again. I felt like I was using Edward a lot this week. Surely he had some girlfriend he should be entertaining or something.

"Bella. I've lived here for the whole of my life and I don't think I've ever actually gone out and looked at all the tourist attractions. So in fact you'd be doing me a favour" Edward grinned "Plus it will be fun!"

"Okay if your sure. Well why don't we get out of here and you can decide were we go because to be honest the only thing I know about London is how to get from here to my office" I stated

"A true tourist come on. Time to educate that backwards mind of yours" Edward smirked and I laughed at our on going joke. I grabbed my coat and we headed out into the world that was London.

EPOV

The past week that Bella had been here had been exciting and fun. I found myself at there flat more than my own. The late nights with Bella were really going to be bad when I went back to work but I couldn't make my self care. The more time I spent with Bella the more I grew to like her. I knew that my attraction to Bella was not just as friends that I wanted more. But at the moment I was happy to settle with friendship. For now. Mine and Bella's growing friendship hadn't gone unnoticed by Alice. She was constantly asking me if I liked Bella but the only reply she got was me saying yes she's a lovely person. She knew I knew what she meant so she just grunted and left it at that. I knew she wasn't upset about me and Bella; I think in fact she wanted something to happen but with Alice you were never sure till she told you herself.

I decided to show Bella some of the most iconic London things. Like the London eye, the aquarium and the museums. We got tickets for the London eye and grabbed an ice cream while we waited. We asked each other questions as well. It was weird that I was relaxed with her. Normally if Alice had asked me to do anything like this I would have been nervous and tried to get out of it but with Bella it seemed that it didn't matter that I'd only met her a week ago. It was fun to learn things about her. Like what her favourite colour was and the story behind it. We ended up just asking really random questions like what season did we like the most. Or what place would we love to go to if we could? When we got on the London eye Bella was smiling with delight.

"So I can really see most of London from this thing?" she'd asked me

"Yep, Okay next question What's your idea of a perfect date?" I questioned

"Hmm... okay this is going to sound so corny but a candle lit dinner just me and whoever and then a walk through a beautiful park or something" Bella blushed. She looked even cuter when she blushed "You?"

"Well my perfect date would be a weekend away somewhere just me and whoever" I stated. I had to stop myself from saying me and her.

"Aww! Aren't you a romantic" Bella cooed

"Well its just the way I was brought up" I smiled

"You were right. You can see all of London up here" Bella stated looking out towards Big Ben "Its beautiful" Yeah you are was my thought.

Once we got off the London eye we headed to the aquarium. I couldn't believe that even though I'd lived in London for so long that I'd never actually had the chance to go out and do the tourist things. What made it even more fun was the fact that I got to discover all of this with Bella. We stopped off to buy some lunch and then headed to some museums. The whole time we joked and laughed. I was really starting to realised why Alice was so taken with Bella. Bella just seemed to have this feel around her that made you feel happy. When she smiled you smiled just because she was. Around 3 we stopped and sat down in a park for a rest.

"So what do you think of London?" I asked

"It's beautiful in its own way. I mean when I think of London I think of busy streets horrible traffic and I just thought it wouldn't be quite so pretty. But the traffic and stuff just adds to the feeling of the place" Bella explained

"Well I'm glad you like it" I grinned

"Thanks for showing me around" Bella smiled "I'm sure you could be doing something more fun"

"No thank you for giving me a reason to see what my home has to offer and also for being such great company" I replied

"Yeah its been fun. Spending the day outside of the flat with you and seeing what your like. You and Alice seem to be opposites in some ways. She always hyper and doing things and you seem content to just relax" Bella exclaimed

"Well having Alice as a sister takes a lot of energy and you have to be patient with her so in a way I just grew up being relaxed. Although university wasn't easy. But I sort of just thought what's the point in stressing about life because then I don't enjoy it! So I just look for all the good things." I explained

"In some ways I see how you and Alice are twins. I mean you are both drop dead gorgeous. You both say some of the same things and from what I've seen of you this week you both care about each other a lot." Bella smiled

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I smirked. I turned to see Bella's cheeks going red "Well for the record I think your beautiful too"

"ha! You've obviously haven't got out much" Bella laughed

"Why do you say that?" I questioned

"I mean have you seen some of the girls around here" Bella stated "There all beautiful. Me I'm average. Nothing special"

"That is were you are wrong. You are extremely special to my family" I replied

"How?" Bella asked

"You brought our happy Alice back from the depth of depression. She left England heart broken and truly believed that the world was against her. The girl that returned after college was a completely different one. That is something my whole family, me more than anyone, is grateful for" I told her

"I did nothing really" Bella argued

"Oh but you did. You just didn't see it! When Alice returned home from college do you know that she was upset. I mean she cried all the way home from the airport. We truly thought that her leaving had done nothing but when we asked her why she was upset she told us that she missed you! That you had made more of the Alice she was than anyone at home could of. You truly made her happy by just being her friend. So you can imagine how excited we all were when Alice told us you were coming to live here for a year." I explained

"Ha! Then you met me and were disappointed" Bella laughed

"You don't see yourself very clearly" I pointed out

"That's because there's nothing special to see" Bella sighed

"Will see" was all I said.

She truly hadn't noticed all the men looking at her or the glares the women were giving her for walking down the street. I'd have to prove to her that she was indeed special and could have any guy she wanted. We sat talking about everything and anything for another hour and then headed back to the flat. We decided to walk as Bella wanted to enjoy the fresh air, which I pointed out wasn't that fresh. Bella's only reply was a laugh and then she grabbed my hand and pulled me along. The spark of electricity that went through my hand didn't go unnoticed by me. I wonder if Bella felt it too? It seemed that every time we touched either by accident or on purpose there was something there as if pulling me towards her.

**BPOV**

When I touched Edwards hand to pulling him towards the flat I felt something between us. It had been happening a lot whenever I touched him. As if we were being drawn together. Weather he felt it too was different. As soon as we were walking together I reluctantly let go of his hand. My day with Edward had been amazing. I wasn't one to normally talk loads but with Edward I felt happy to just tell him things. He obviously felt the same as he didn't ever pass on any questions I shot at him. Although what he had told me about his family thanking me for making Alice the way she was worried me. I mean I hadn't really done anything other than be her friend. Let her torturer me with shopping trips or party's. That reminded me of Alice's note we were going out tonight. I wonder if Edward was coming?

"Hey Edward, Alice told me she's dragging out tonight any clue were and who with?" I asked not making it obvious that I wanted him to come

"Yeah when she called this morning she asked if I wanted to come out with you tonight to a new club that's opened. Apparently your funny when your drunk" Edward smirked

"Oh no! I am so not drinking" I said even though I knew I wouldn't get away with it not with Alice.

"Really? I mean if you've figured out some master way of actually saying no to Alice and getting away without any consequences please share" Edward grinned

"Damn that evil little pixie" I muttered

"Did you just call her a pixie?" Edward laughed

"No a called her an evil little pixie" I grinned

"Its better than when Emmett calls her a hobbit" Edward chuckled

"No she's too evil to be a hobbit" I told him

"That she is." Edward smiled "So tonight I get to see you drunk. I must thank Alice for that"

"Why do you want to see me drunk?" I questioned but tripped on the pavement and thanks to Edward I didn't fall over. This had happened a lot around Edward. His grin told me all I needed to know "Shut up"

"I didn't say anything" Edward smirked

"So who else do I get to embarrass my self in front?" I asked hoping it would just be me, Alice and Edward

"Emmett and his girlfriend Rose will be there and I think Alice said something about Rose's friend Jasper coming. So you won't be the only new one there" Edward explained

"Yay! More people for me to make a fool of myself in front of" I said in a sarcastic tone

"I promise I won't let you do anything to bad" Edward grinned putting his arm round my shoulders. I fought against the huge smile that was going to appear from such a casual action.

"Okay I'm holding you too that!" I warned

We reached the flat then. Edward walked with me upstairs it was 5 by then and Alice would be home in 30 minutes. Edward sat down and made himself comfortable telling me he couldn't be bothered to walk home just yet and he'd wait for Alice to kick him out before he started his walk. I laughed at him and teased that I'd warn him out. His reply made me laugh and blush.

"Me warn out? Did you drug me and have your way with me" Edward grinned

_I wish you'd have your way with me!_ Was what popped into my head. I quickly dismissed the thought. Edward just winked and turned back to whatever it was he was watching on television. The more time I spent with Edward the more I noticed things about him. Like how his eyes light up when he talks about something he likes. Or when he's nervous he will run his hand through his hair. When he is thinking of something he taps his fingers against each other. It was mad to notice so many things about someone when you'd only met them a week ago. Alice arrived home about 20 minutes later and found me and Edward on the couch starring at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Alice asked

"Were having a starring contest!" I told her still not blinking. I had suggested it as it was a great excuse to stare into his beautiful eyes.

"And why are you having a starring contest?" Alice questioned obviously confused

"We got bored of waiting for you and decided this would be fun" Edward told her

"HA! Victory" I shouted when Edward blinked

"You two are so weird" Alice commented

"But that's why you love us" I called after her

"No its why I love you! I have to love Edward he's family. Its the law" Alice stated smiling

"Alice I'm hurt! I thought you loved me for all the lovely things I do for you!" Edward said putting his hand on his heart acting hurt

"Yeah Alice he's been amazing while you've been at work and how can you not love that baby face" I teased pulling his cheeks. Edward swatted my hand away

Alice rolled her eyes "Okay its time for baby face to hit the road we've got to get ready for tonight"

"Oh God! Edward save me!" I called hanging onto him for dramatic effect.

"I'd save you from anything but unfortunately I can not protect you from my sister. No man is that brave!" Edward exclaimed

"Wimp!" I shouted at Edward as he made his way too the door

"Good luck!" Was his only reply as he left.

I sighed and turned to Alice "Let the torture begin!" I muttered to myself.

"Hey! It won't be that bad! Plus the sooner we are ready the soon you can get back to Romeo!" Alice stated

"Romeo?" I asked confused

"Edward you idiot! It obvious you fancy him" Alice stated

"Okay one I'm guessing fancy means crush in my book and second I am not denying that your brother is hot!" I told her

"Have you been drinking?" Alice questioned

"No why?" I sighed

"Because normally you'd deny it till I forced it out of you. What's up?" Alice said sitting next to me.

"Come on Alice! Have you seen your brother! He's drop dead hot! Then there's me normal American girl who has no shinning features to speak off! I am average no need to even bother lying to myself" I shrugged

"Your an idiot!" was all Alice said before she got up and grabbed my hand "Come on time to torture you" with that she dragged me into the bed room.

Before I knew it Alice had me in front of a mirror and the women that looked back at me wasn't me. Well it was but hell it didn't look like me. I actually looked somewhat hot. Alice smiled behind me seeing my shocked expression. She had done my make up and has made my eyes smoky that really brought out my chocolate coloured eyes. My hair was in ringlets which hadn't take much time as my hair was already curly. She had put me in a blue sequin dress that stopped about 3 inch's above my knee. It was short but she had teamed it with black high heals which made my legs look like they could go on forever. I truly couldn't believe the women that looked back at me in the mirror was me. I look like a model. I would have to thank Alice for this later. Alice herself was wearing a purple dress that was about the same length as mine. Her hair was straight but had random curls. Her make up really reflected the dress and made her look amazing. She wore blue shoe that had a deadly heal on it. She looked amazing as usual but I actually looked like I was pretty enough to be her friend. She handed me a glass of wine and we talked in the kitchen waiting for Edward and Emmett arrive. Alice had put the radio on and was dancing around the kitchen when Edward and Emmett arrived. Emmett joined Alice in her dancing while Edward joined me at the counter.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to them" Edward grinned meaning Alice and Emmett who were currently doing the robot

"Well when I see your dance moves I'll let you know if I believe you were adopted" I teased

"Bella come dance with me" Alice called to me

"Alice you know I do not dance unless I have consumed a large amount of alcohol" I reminded her

"Well then drink up!" Alice commanded

I laughed and drank some more wine. We left after we'd finished the bottle of wine with the help of Edward and Emmett. When we got outside there was a cab waiting and we jumped in. Once we had reached the club Alice walked right up to the bouncer and told him who we were and he let us right in. I had no clue how she did it but we were in. Once inside Alice found a table and then told Edward to go get some drinks. I had no clue about English drinks so Alice ordered mine. Apparently I'd like it. I just trusted her. Before I knew it Alice had some how talked me into shots. Rose and Jasper had arrived just before we were going to start the shots and introductions were made. Rose was beautiful and I mean model type beautiful. She had blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders. I think every girls ego took a hit when they saw Rose's figure. If she was American I would of expected her to have been a cheerleader in school and have a horrible attitude but it turned out she was actually really nice. She introduced us all to Jasper and when he spoke I realised he was not English as he had a southern accent. This made me feel all the more comfortable. With introductions done Alice ordered some more shots and insisted that everyone do it. With all the shots in front of us we counted and drunk. It was horrible but I knew it was going to go to my head. While Alice and Edward went to go get us all some more drinks I got talking to Rose. Turns out she was a model. This is how she had become friends with Jasper. I was right that Jasper was from Texas. He seemed a lot more comfortable once he heard me speak and realised I was also from the states. Soon Alice and Edward returned with more drinks. I noticed that Jasper kept looking at Alice and Alice was doing the same. I would have to see where this was going.

"Time to dance!" Alice announced

"I'm with you there" Rose agreed standing up with Alice Emmett joined claiming that he wasn't allowing his girl to dance with some guy. We laughed at that. When they had gone I picked up my drink and continued to drink. By this point I was passed the point of tipsy and heading towards drunk. Jasper left us to go get a drink but I had a feeling it was to do with the guy trying to dance with Alice that was annoying him. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me

"Jasper ain't coming back" I told him pointing to Alice who had grabbed Jasper and forced him to dance with her but it seemed like he didn't mind.

"Ah I see" Edward chuckled "Boy works fast"

"Is that brother Edward talking or just guy Edward" I questioned

"Hey I didn't say it was a bad thing! I was just saying he works fast" Edward replied

"I think it's just that he knows that what he wants" I smirked

"So you think if a guy sees someone that he likes he should just go for it?" Edward stated

"Why not? If you never risk anything you'll never be truly happy" I explained

Edward just looked at me I could tell by the lines on his forehead that he was thinking over what I had said. Alice appeared then "Will you two get off your arses and get on the floor!" Alice ordered pulling me up. I would of fallen over if Edward hadn't steadied me by grabbing my hips. I smiled at him in thanks.

"You sure you want to dance" Edward joked

"The better question is do you want to dance with me" I replied. The Alcohol had gave more confidence.

Edward just took my hand and lead me towards were the rest of them were dancing. I instantly started to join in the dance that Alice was doing. The alcohol had taken complete effect on me by this point so I couldn't care less what I was doing or if I was making a complete fool of myself. By the time we started to head home I was so drunk that I didn't want to get a cab home but to walk. It would take about an hour but that didn't bother me I was to hyper to sit down. Edward decided it would be best if we walked to his as it was only 20 minutes away. I didn't care and Alice was fine with it. So Alice,Rose,Emmett and Jasper got a cab while Edward came with me. I started to skip down the street and I heard Edward laugh behind me.

"Why Mr Cullen are you laughing at me?" I asked him

"Well Miss Swan you are being funny" He replied with that crooked grin that could make any girl go weak at the knees. In fact it did and I almost feel over Edward like always caught me. "Fallen over is something that no matter what alcohol doesn't change" Edward grinned

"Well maybe if you took that sexy grin off your face" I accused him

"Sexy grin? So now I'm drop dead gorgeous and have a sexy grin. The compliments keep coming" Edward smirked "Yet it seems when I compliment you you won't allow it. But it is only the truth. You look amazing tonight but that really is not different than when we were out earlier. The guys in London were glaring at me for the fact that I was with you"

"You sure there not just jealous of your hotness!" I countered

"As much as I want to believe that, it wasn't me they were checking out" Edward grinned

"Okay I agree tonight I look pretty damn fine. But with out this I'm just average" I stated

"Well then I must like average" Edward smirked

**Wow this took a while to write x hope you enjoy it and I would love to get more reviews otherwise I don't really have the motivation to carry on writing! So please Please please! Review! **

**Love **

**Chaz...x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go Mrs Jodie Hale! Here's your next chapter you wanted enjoy! :) x**

**BPOV**

There was a sort of fog that refused to allow my eyes to open but I still wanted to open them. So with great effort I opened my eyes only to shut them again when they were attacked by the light from the window. Pulling the covers over my head I sighed. I knew I shouldn't of let Alice buy me them drinks. How many time would I have to wake up with the hang over from hell to stop me from drinking? Slowly I pulled back the cover squinting against the light. It was only then that I realised that I wasn't in my room. In fact I wasn't even in my flat. Did I go home with someone? Looking around for any clues that would lead me to where I was. I finally spotted a picture on the draws to the left of the bed. It was of Alice and Edward with two other people I didn't know. I guessed they were their parents. Taking a deep breath I decided that I must be in Edwards flat. I'd been here before but not in his bed room. It was how I imagined it to be. Clean but lived in. The bed was extremely comfy. Oh my god! I was in his bed. Did I do something with him? No, Edward wouldn't do something like that. Would he? No of course not. I took the covers off to find me in a college top and a pair of joggers. I smiled at how they were miles to long for me. I rolled them over at the top and then stood up only to fall back down. My head hurt way to much. This time I took a deep breath and slowly stood up. When I was sure I had as much balance as possible I headed towards the door. I opened it to find a hall way of doors. I walked down to the kitchen to find Edward sat down with a coffee and a paper. When he spotted me he smiled.

"Good morning" he grinned at me

"What is so good about it?" I sighed sitting down next to him

"The sun is out" he tried

"That's not a good thing. Not when you have the hangover from hell" I complained

"Painkiller?" Edward asked getting up and walking to a cupboard

"Please" I said leaning my head on my arms. He returned a moment later with a tablet and a glass of water. "Thank you"

"Nice outfit" Edward grinned

"Thanks its quite nice. So what exactly happened last night? I remember Jasper and Rose and dancing after that nothing?" I asked Edward

"Well you drank some more we danced some more. Then we headed home you insisted on walking and considering you lived an hour away I decided it would be much easier for you and everyone if you just stayed here. So we got here you laughed and tripped and then you realised you had nothing to wear so I got you some of my old clothes and then you sort of fell asleep so I left you to sleep in my bed and I took the guest room" Edward explained as if it was nothing.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! You should of woke me up and kicked me to the guest room" I told him. I felt bad that I'd kicked him out of his bed.

"No its fine really! Anyway you were out for the count plus you looked way to comfy on that bed" Edward shrugged

"Well if your sure. Plus that bed is really comfy" I grinned

"Well then maybe I'll have to get you back into it sometime" Edward winked and walked into the living room.

This triggered my blush to appear. He was constantly saying things like that. I just took it as a joke but something told me I didn't want it to be a joke. I'd been like this with guys before but never wanted anything more out of it but with Edward it was different. I decided to look around Edwards flat. I walked out into the living room and it was a nice size. It had a flat screen TV on the wall and the sofa opposite of it. There was a case full of DVD's and games for the Xbox that sat on top. There were some shelves with stuff on and photos hung from the walls. The photos were all of family and I guessed some friends. His university degree sat on the shelf which is something that made me smile. It was nice to see that he was proud of himself. I headed down the hall and looked into a room. It had a bed in it and I knew it must be the guest room. It was very plain but homely at the same time. Across from that was the bathroom I knew that. I went to the next room and found it to be a study. There was a desk with a computer sat on it. A few books and bits. Everything you'd expect to be in a office. The door to the room opposite was closed and I didn't want to intrude. My curiosity was getting the best of me. But I decided against it I would not intrude on Edwards privacy. Just as I turned to head back to the living room. I noticed Edward leaning against the wall starring at me.

"I err... was just looking around" I mumbled

"Its fine. So not going to look in my favourite room of the house. I think you'll like it" Edward said walking up to the door that was closed. He opened it and what I saw was differentially something I liked. I walked in the room and looked around. On the wall opposite the door was a large window with a seat but that was not what caught my attention. It was the book selves that were all around the room. The whole wall space was filmed with shelves that reached to the ceiling and each was filled with books. The selves on the door wall held CD's. It was amazing. There must have been hundreds of books and CD's. I agreed with Edward this was differently my favourite room too. "Do you like it?" Edward asked

"I love it! This is amazing Edward. If I ever imagined heaven it would look like this" I stated running my hand down the shelves of books.

"Yeah me too. I always loved reading books when I was younger and decided that why not give my hobby its own room. So with some help from Emmett we got these selves up and I just added books. I'd go out to a shop and there'd be a book and I'd want to read it or they'd be two but I wanted both. So I'd buy them and put them on the shelves and then I'd read them when I had free time or when I fancied it. It also meant I could go back to them whenever I wanted." Edward explained

"This is something I'd always dreamed about having in my house. I mean when I was married and all. Its beautiful" I grinned "What about the music?"

"Now that's another passion of mine. The Piano wouldn't fit in the room so I had to make do with the CD's. I just happen to collect them as I grew up. There's a big selection" Edward grinned

"You play the piano?" I asked amazed could this guy get any more amazing!

"Yeah since I was six. It was a great way to express myself" Edward told me

"That's amazing. Can you possibly suck at anything?" I joked

"I'm far from perfect Bella" Edward assured me

"When I see it I'll believe it" I laughed. It was then I noticed the guitar in the corner "You play guitar as well?"

"Yeah it was something I picked up on when I went to university. My room mate was a guitarist. He taught me." Edward smirked

"I've always wanted to learn to play one but never had the time" I told him

"Well maybe I'll teach you someday" Edward smiled "Well I'm going for a shower feel free to stay in here and read whatever catches your eye"

"Okay thank you" I smiled walking over to the shelves.

**EPOV**

I was so happy that Bella liked the library it was something that I had fallen in love with. It was a place I could go and close away the world when it all became to much. I could escape into an imaginary world. A world with stories full of love and happiness as well as danger. Since I could remember I always had a love for books. From the classics to the most modern. I liked anything that allowed me to get away from the stress of life. I jumped in the shower with a smile on my face. If I didn't know that I had feelings for Bella before I did now. She liked what I liked and she truly was great company. Last night when Bella had passed out on my bed I was tempted to join her but decided it best not too. I needed to talk to Alice about it but without Bella. I'd have to invite Alice out for lunch soon. When I was finished in the shower I made sure the towel was securely tied round my hips before heading towards my bedroom to grab some clothes. I peaked into the library and saw Bella sitting on the window seat emerged in a book. A smile playing on her lips. She had tied her hair up into a ponytail but she still wore the clothes I gave her last night. I pulled my eyes away from her and headed to the bed room. Bella must have made the bed because it looked like it hadn't been slept in. I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a grey vest top and a pair of jeans. Once I was dressed I headed back down to the kitchen. Passing the library again I saw that Bella hadn't moved. That's when the phone rang. I walked down to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello"

"**Hey Bro. How are you on this fine morning?"**

"I'm good what's got you in such a good mood?"

"**Can't a girl just be happy? Hows Bella?" **

"She's fine. She's in the library at the moment reading"

"**Why doesn't that surprise me? Anyway what's going on with you and Bella? Don't even bother denying it. I know you like her"**

"Alice of course I like her she's amazing. She likes things I like. She makes me smile by just being there. It's just so weird that I've known her just over a week and I've fallen for her harder than I ever have before"

"**You know if you had told me that before last night I probably would of said your stupid you can't have that strong feelings for someone you've just met. However now I know that just because you haven't known them that long doesn't mean that you can't have feeling for them. Time just allows those feelings to grow" **

"Alice? Did something happen with Jasper last night?"

"**If you mean did we have sex, no. We sat up all night talking. It was amazing. We're going out tonight again"**

"Wow! Alice that's great"

"**Back on topic bro what are you going to do about my Bella?"**

"What do you think I should do?"

"**I think you should let her stay again tonight. I'll call her and tell her that you said she can stay there again tonight because Jasper will be spending the night. Then just have a night in order pizza, watch some films and see what happens"**

"You sound so sure of yourself"

"**I know Bella and I know she likes you. She told me herself. You just need the confidence to get her"**

"Thanks Alice"

"**No problem bro. Don't forget that were going to see mum and dad tomorrow."**

"I won't"

"**I'll be over later to drop of Bella's things"**

"Okay Bye"

"**Bye"**

I was extremely happy to know that Alice was all right with my feelings for Bella. I decided considering it was midday to make some lunch for me and Bella. I kept it simple just making a sandwhich out of whatever I had. I headed down to the library and found Bella book still in hand laying on the window seat. I grinned. She was so in to the book that she didn't even notice me come in the room. I slowly lowered the sandwich down to her line of sight and she jumped a bit and then looked up at me. I smiled.

"Hey thought I'd bring you some lunch" I told her

"Thanks. Sorry when I read I sort of go into a completely different world and forget about reality" Bella explained taking the sandwich

"Don't worry about it. I know what its like to get caught up in a world so much better than the real one" I grinned

"If I knew that someone shared my love of books I would of moved to England years ago" Bella smiled

"If I knew I'd of found you I would of joined Alice in college" I replied

"I think college would have been more fun with you there. Although I'd doubt you'd think the same of me if you had. Not with all the girls. There really was some beautiful girls there" Bella doubted

"Well, I know for sure there's only one girl that would of caught my eye" I smirked

Just as Bella was about to argue we heard her phone go off in the other room. I nodded telling her it was fine to go. She walked off into the bedroom where her bag was. I heard a murmur of words and guessed that it was Alice that had called Bella. I headed back out of the library and back to the kitchen picking up my sandwich and taking a bite. I decided to watch some TV knowing Alice no doubt was going to tell Bella every detail of what happened last night.

**BPOV**

I answered the phone to a very joyful Alice which was weird considering hungover Alice was normally not even out of bed yet. I soon found out the reason for her happiness, Jasper! Apparently they had spent the whole night at the flat talking. She was smitten already and she didn't care what people thought. I was happy for her. Any guy that can keep up with Alice is differently a great guy. It was when she told me that he was taking her out tonight that she pulled the sweet voice better known as the I need a massive favour voice.

"What is it you want me to do?"

"**Well I've already asked Edward and he's fine with it. I was wondering if you could stay there again tonight? Just in case Jasper ends up back here. I wouldn't want you to feel awkward. I'll bring some stuff over for you."**

"Alice"

"**Please! I know you're enjoying yourself especially because you've now found the library. But even before that you were happy to be in Edwards company. Maybe tonight you two can finally stop the flirting you've been doing since you met each other and do something about the feelings that are so obviously there"**

"Alice. Please don't do this to me. Don't get my hopes up. I like this thing with Edward. This friendship"

"**But you want more?"**

"Of course I want more. I mean you'd have to be blind not to want more with him."

"**Then why not go for it?"**

"Because have you seen me Alice! The only time I ever look any what good enough to be in the same room as him is when you've dressed me up! It just doesn't happen. Someone like Edward deserves so much better than me"

"**Bella! If I was there I'd slap you! You never see what everyone else does! In college all the boys wanted you! Your beautiful Bella! Your just naturally beautiful! The clothes and make up just enhance that. You need to see this! If anything Edward isn't good enough for you! Your an amazing person! Edward can see that and for once you see something you like! You need to stop being scared and go for it!"**

"Are you sure I'm not going to bugger all this up?"

"**If you don't try you'll never know"**

"I'm trusting you Alice"

"**If anything goes wrong I will kill him with my bare hands"**

"So when are you dropping the stuff off?"

"**I'm just round the corner be with you soon"**

"How did you know I'd agree?"

"**I had a feeling" **

"Okay Alice see you soon"

**EPOV**

Alice had been and gone but not before insisting I did something about my feelings for Bella tonight or I would no longer be a boy. So I decided that I would love to keep my manhood and do something about my feelings. At this point I was in my office checking my E-mails. Bella was in the living room looking through the pizza menu. Seeing there was nothing really important in my emails I shut it down and headed into the living room. Bella was currently in her own pyjamas that Alice had dropped off. I'd taken Alice's advice and decided on a night in with her. I had changed into some pyjama pants and a vest top. I had brought in a spare cover and some pillows and thrown them on the floor. Bella thought it was funny that I wanted to have a proper sleepover apparently only girls did that. My reply was i'm just in touch with my feminine side. She laughed and said it was nice to meet a guy that didn't care if he was being a bit girly. I walked into the kitchen and got some wine and two glasses.

"Now I don't remember having that at some of my highschool sleepovers" Bella smiled taking a glass off me

"There wasn't boys at these sleepover either" I countered

"True" She smiled sipping some wine. She then crossed her legs and grinned at me "Sit down. I want to play 20 questions"

"If you wish" I complied sitting down coping her positions

"Okay. As we already know lots of stuff about each other so this 20 questions is different than a normal one. Its a chance to ask more deeper stuff than your favourite colour or food" Bella explained

"Okay, You start" I smiled

"You told me earlier you played the piano what's your favourite song to play?" She started of early

"Its a song I wrote for my mum but the song I'm composing at the moment seem to be taking over" I replied

"Wow! When did you start writing your own songs?" she continued

"I started writing when I was 15 playing around. It was only when mothers day was coming up and I really wanted to thank my mum for everything she's done for me. So I decided I'd write her a song. I spent everyday up till mothers day in my room sorting it out. So when mothers day came Alice and me made her breakfast like normal gave her the cards and then when we were dressed we all came downstairs to the living room and give her the gifts. Alice got her some photo thing and she loved it. Then it was my turn and I went over to the piano and played this song that I wrote. Hoping she'd love it and she did. At first she didn't realise I'd wrote it myself but when she asked what the song was called I said Esme and she burst into tears. Alice hated me after that she's constantly trying out do me with that. I wrote a few more songs after that but it was always my best. I had such a great inspiration and I haven't found anyone or thing thats inspired me as much so I stopped writing when I headed off to university and only had time to start composing again." I explained

"So what's inspired you this time?" Bella asked

"That's 3 questions when its my turn" I grinned. I really didn't want to tell her that it was in fact her that was inspiring me to write.

"Okay your turn" She smiled

"Why do you believe that you are ordinary?" I questioned

"Ahh. I already had this conversation with Alice!" She complained

"I know you think your ordinary but there's got to be a reason behind it" I tried

"Fine. At first it was just you know normal oh that girls prettier than me. But then I hit high school. That's when I met Lauren. The queen bee at school. She use to say stuff about me and I know I shouldn't of let it get to me but in the end when some one says something to you enough it sort of just makes you believe it." Bella sighed

"Bella you must of known the reason? She's jealous. I bet half the guys in that school wanted you." I comforted

"How do you know?" Bella asked. She looked so vulnerable

"Cause I would of" I replied. Bella looked at me with a blush on her cheeks but she didn't hide it like normal. It was then that the pizza man decided to make his entrance. The knock on the door made me smile "I'll be right back" I told her grabbing my wallet off the coffee table as I went. I paid the pizza man and headed back into the living room placed the pizza between me and Bella. She grabbed a piece and bit into it. I smiled and copied her. I turned the television on and flicked through the channels till I found one that was okay. As we ate we continued to ask questions. Bella had one question left and so did I. She was taking it seriously. By this point we were filled up on wine and just a tiny bit tipsy.

"Okay I have it! How many girlfriends have you had?" She asked

"That took you so long to think of" I laughed

"Just answer the question" She argued

"I've had about 12 girlfriends but only one of them was of any real meaning. The others were just fun for a while nothing serious." I answered

"Who was the serious relationship with?" She asked

"Tanya. She was a friend of the family and everyone expected us to get together so we did. It lasted over a year but in the end I broke it off. It just wasn't right. I was with her because thats what everyone expected to happen. Yeah I was happy but not in love and I don't think I ever would of" I explained

"So you believe in love?" she questioned

"Well yeah. Don't you?" I replied

"I don't know. I hope there is such thing. I'm starting to believe there is" She smiled at me

"And what could be changing your mind?" I grinned

"Somebody might have caught my eye" She smirked

"Can I be honest with you Bella" I asked

"Is that your final question?" she challenged

"Yeah" I replied

"Then yeah be honest" She smiled

"I have more than friendly feelings for you?" I admitted

"What do you mean by that?" she asked looking down

"Come on Bella! You've got to of figured it out and if you haven't Alice must have told you. Bella I'm fine at the moment with just being friends but I just thought I'd let you know that so you know my intentions." I stated standing up and heading to the kitchen. I really didn't know what to do after telling her. I mean I couldn't just sit there. I didn't want to pressure her into anything so I left her to think. I leaned against the counter and sighed. Had I really done the right thing? It felt good to know that she knew. So it was the right thing.

"Edward" I heard called behind me. I turned expecting her to be at the doorway but found her right behind. "Before I do this I just need to know one thing. If this works out what's going to happen when I have to go back to America in a year?"

"Well we'll come to that bridge when we have too" I replied looking hopeful.

"Good" She replied and then she kissed me! She actually kissed me. "Oops I forgot to tell you. I have more than friendly feelings for you too" She grinned

"I would never of guessed" I sighed kissing her again.

**Here it! ;) x Enjoy REVIEW! Or no update! Hope you enjoy! X :) x**

**Chaz...x**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Last night had been one of the best nights I had in a while. I all but skipped down the hall to the kitchen. After we had sorted out our feelings we settled back down in the front room to watch a film. I wasn't exactly paying attention to what was on the screen. I was to busy looking at Bella. She really was amazing. I was just lucky enough to have her in my life. After the film finished I noticed Bella had fallen asleep. I smiled. I then picked her up careful not to wake her and carried her to my bed. Once she was tucked up I kissed her on the forehead, I could of swore I saw a smile come to her lips, and left her to sleep. We'd only just got together I wasn't going to freak her out by sharing a bed with her.

When I reached the kitchen I saw Bella sat on one of the stools with a book in hand reading. I could of laughed. It was a Sunday and Bella was reading. Something I'd normally do once I had dragged myself out of bed. I could get use to seeing her there every morning. I pushed that thought to the back of my head and walked over to her. Peering over her shoulder I saw she was about halfway through it. She seemed to still not of noticed me. She was more like me than she knew. I got caught up in things as well. I slowly put my hand down and took the book out of her hands. She spun around to pout at me as I held the book out of her reach.

"Hey! I was reading that!" She exclaimed

"I can see that but I doubt I would of caught your attention any other way" I grinned

"You could try the typical. Good morning Bella" She replied

"Hmm...I could of but with that book in the way I couldn't do this" I smiled and kissed her.

"Okay your forgiven" She smiled

"What would the lady like for breakfast?" I asked walking towards the cupboards.

"Omelet please! But I'm helping" She demanded

"As the lady wishes" I grinned

With that she jumped up and walked over to the fridge to grab the eggs. I grabbed the frying pan and bowl. Together we made an omelet each. We then collapsed on the sofa with them and watched some lame Sunday program. We sat there making fun out of the program and eating our omelets. Once we had finished I placed the plates in the sink and I returned to the sofa to sit with Bella. Once I sat down Bella laid her head on my lap and looked at me with a smile. After about 2 minutes of her constant starring I looked down at her and smiled.

"Bella do I have some thing on my face?" I asked wondering why she was starring

"No" She smiled

"Then why are you starring at me" I questioned

"Because I'm trying to figure out what is so special about you" She stated

"What makes you think there's anything special about me?" I was completely confused

"Don't take this the wrong way but it normally takes me longer than 7 days to decide if I should date someone. But with you I don't know it just feels natural" She explained

"I know what you mean. I was never one to just jump into relationships but we seem to just understand each other" I agreed

"I like it" She smiled

"Me too" I grinned

We sat on the sofa for a bit longer and then we finally dragged ourselves off it to get dressed. We were heading over to my parents for dinner and so Bella could say hi. She'd met them before when Alice graduated. Unfortunately I was unable to attend because of something at university. I did call however to congratulate both of them. That was back when I didn't know how amazing Bella was. Once we were dressed I walked into the library and picked up the guitar. I started to strum it lightly just loving the sound it created. Before I knew it a tune was ringing out throughout the room. I noticed Bella standing in the doorway smiling at me. I nodded me head signalling for her to come join me. She walked over and sat down next to me. I continued playing and she sat and watched. I stopped when my fingers started to hurt.

"Your amazing" Bella sighed

"I'm alright not as good as my old room mate." I smiled

"Well I think your awesome. The closest I've been to amazing music is my mates playing in a band in the basement" Bella laughed

"Isn't that the best kind. The bands that start out in garages or basements. Then they get a break and become this amazing band that all the teenage girls fall in love with" I joked

"Oh yeah totally. Give me a drugged up musician over a well dress hot lawyer." She challenged

"Are you suggesting your friends did drugs Bella?" I asked in mock horror

"No they were sort of on a tight lease when it came to there parents. Well there dads anyway" she grinned

"You make your friends sound like dogs" I laughed

"Oh believe me sometimes I could of swore they were part wolf!" Bella giggled

We stayed there talking until Alice arrived. Bella all but ran to get the door when Alice knocked. I laughed when Alice skipped into the room with Jasper a knowing smile on her face. I sometimes believe my sister could see the future. Alice explained that Jasper was coming as well to meet our parents. With that said we were ready to head off to see the parents. I was looking forward to seeing them. It had been a while since I'd had the time to spend with my family. We grabbed our coats and headed down to the garage to get my car.

**BPOV**

Last night was officially the best time of my life. Waking up again this morning to find myself in Edwards bed was the best feeling. It would have been better if he was there with me but he was a gentleman which is part of the reason I liked Edward. When I walked down the hall and peaked into the guest room Edward was still fast asleep. He was actually so cute when he slept. Leaving him to sleep I headed back down the hall to my new favourite room in the flat. Walking in I run my hands up and down the rows of books, loving the feeling of them. I picked up an old favourite of mine 'Romeo and Juliet' I was always a sucker for a love story. I then walked back down the hall book in hand and sat at the counter. I don't know how long I sat there but I was about halfway through the book when someone took it out my hands. Of course it was Edward. I really had to learn how to not get so distracted in a book. He didn't seem to mind though. When he asked what I wanted for breakfast I insisted on helping which he was happy to oblige. Once we had finished eating breakfast we settle back onto the couch, my head in his lap.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was just gorgeous and perfect. When I first met Edward it was hard not to get along with him and I couldn't deny being attracted to him. I mean what girl in there right mind wouldn't be. With he piercing green eyes and his unruly hair. Not even getting started on his body. I was one lucky girl for him to even want to go out with me. That first car ride home was relaxing and enjoyable, not awkward and uncomfortable like I expected. It was like meeting up with an old friend and catching up. The more and more I got to know Edward the more and more I fell for him. He was a gentleman but also cheeky. I soon learnt that with his drop dead gorgeous looks was an amazing personality to match. I never was one to meet a guy and go out with them so soon. My last boyfriend was my best friend for 15 years before I went out with him. Yet I knew with Edward it was different, that my feelings had always been a bit more than friendly.

He soon asked me why I was starring and I explained everything. Soon we decided to get dressed and headed our septate ways to get dressed. Once I was dressed I headed out to find Edward and it didn't take long because before I had even stepped out the room I could hear someone playing the guitar. I followed the sound to the library and stood in the doorway as Edward strummed away. Without stopping he signalled for me to come sit next to him. I was amazed by how good he was. Edward being Edward denied he was any good and always seemed to think there was someone better than him out there. When Alice arrived I actually ran to the door so I could hug her. I knew she'd have that 'I told you so' smile on her face but for once I was happy she was right. Although I should never bet against Alice she's always right. She hugged me back as soon as I opened the door. I wasn't surprised to see Jasper standing behind her. When we they actually got in the house me and Edward grabbed our coats and we headed to the car.

Now we were sat in the car on our way to see Esme and Carlise. I hadn't seen them since me and Alice graduated from College. Me and Alice sat in the back chatting while Edward and Jasper chatted in the front. Every now and then I'd notice Jasper look at Alice from the corner of his eye and Alice would smile. My best friend had it bad not that I could talk. Edward was doing the same except in the rear view mirror. I only stopped talking with Alice when we turned down a road that was full of massive expensive looking houses. I knew the Cullen's never had a problem with money but I had no idea they were this well off. When we turned into a drive way we stopped in front of a gate as Edward typed a code into the pad and the gates opened. I felt like I was going to meet the queen or something. I probably would of felt under dressed if Alice wasn't wearing jeans as well. As we arrived to the front of the house I could see Esme standing on the steps waiting to greet us.

Before the car hadn't even stopped moving Alice was out the car and running to hug her mother. Edward and Jasper laughed at her enthusiasm. Once the car had actually finished moving and the engine was off I stepped out and went over to where Alice and Esme stood talking.

"Bella!" Esme smiled pulling me in to a hug "It's so nice to see you again."

"And you. I would of visited sooner but with the jet lag I've barley had time to do anything" I explained

"Oh don't you fret dear we have a whole year together" Esme replied smiling. She turned to greet Edward with a hug as he and Jasper had reached us.

Alice must have told Esme about Jasper because she was more than happy to meet him. I would have to corner Alice when we got home to talk about everything. I think we needed a girly night in and a good old gossip. We walked into the house and as we got to the living room Carlise appeared out of a room and smiled at me.

"Bella. How are you doing? Surviving living with Alice?" He smiled

"Barley!" I joked "And what about you how are you holding up with Esme?" I grinned

"My heads still above water" Carlise laughed

"Hey!" both Esme and Alice exclaimed

"Like mother like daughter!" Both me and Carlise grinned. This was something me and Carlise did. Esme and Alice were alike quite a lot. If they wanted something done then there was no hope for anyone else it would be done. So we would joke about how we were surviving living with them.

Soon we were all sat down in the living room talking and laughing. I was glad Jasper had come because most of the attention was on him. I'm not sure he was to comfortable with all the attention. Esme excused herself to go make dinner and me and Alice offered to help. As we left the men to bond. Once in the kitchen we got started on dinner. As I was pealing potatoes and Alice was chopping the vegtables. Esme made her pounce on our love lives.

"So Alice what is Jasper to you?" She asked glancing at Alice.

"Well were seeing each other at the moment. I mean I only met him two nights ago but we haven't been apart since. I've learn't so much about him and I really like him" Alice explained

"Well I wish you all the luck dear he seems like a very nice boy. But I do hope you haven't been leaving poor Bella out she did only get here 10 days ago" Esme questioned

"Oh don't worry Bella and Edward have barley been apart since they met" Alice smirked

"Oh really? Could it be that my Son is actually going out instead of working?" Esme exclaimed

"What can I say he just seems to be attached to Bella" Alice giggled

"I could say the same for you and Jasper" I replied to Alice

"True but at least we were honest about our feelings from the start it took you and Edward a whole 10 days to figure out that you both fancied the pants off each other!" Alice exclaimed

"Alice!" I shouted. I didn't want Esme to find out that I was dating her son this way!

"Opps!" Alice smiled not sounding sorry at all! Evil Pixie!

"Alice" Esme shook her head "I knew something was up when Edward was smiling a proper smile. I'm happy for you Bella. What ever comes of your relationship doesn't matter to me as long as you and Edward are happy with it. Same goes for you and Jasper, Alice." Esme smiled warmly.

"Thank you Esme" I grinned.

With that Esme put some music on and we carried on preparing dinner while having a gossip. It reminded me of back home when I lived with my mother. We would sing in the kitchen while making dinner together. It made me feel home sick thinking about it. I'd spent a weekend with her before I'd come to England but sometimes no matter how old you are you need your mum. I needed to get my mind off of my family or would probably end up crying about it. God must of heard my plea as Edward appeared then and asked if he could borrow me. Both Esme and Alice all but shouted yes at him. Edward gave them a weird look and I just glared at them. Edward then took my hand and lead me to some stairs that led down to the basement. Once in the basement I saw that it had been converted into a an music room. There was a recording booth on one side and all kinds of instruments dotted around the room. But the thing that caught my attention was the beautiful grand piano at the other end of the room. Edward was stood by it with a fond smile on his face looking at the piano.

"This was my first piano. I learnt to play on this piano. I made Esme keep it and bring it down here. I think I've spent more money on fixing this piano than its actually worth" Edward grinned

"It's beautiful and I bet it sounds even better when you play it" I hinted

"What you think I brought you down here just to look at it." Edward smiled sitting down on the bench.

I followed and sat next to him. As soon as the first note played I was in love with the song. It was beautiful and he played it amazingly well. He could probably do this for a living. He looked like he got lost in the music, like as soon as his fingers hit the keys he transported into another world and took anyone that could hear the song with him. This song was all about love and thankfulness. It was about someone who he cared for deeply who had done a lot for him and who he was thankful for. It was truly a master piece. He finished the song and I was almost in tears about how beautiful it was.

"It's Esme's favourite because I wrote it for her." Edward explained

"That was the song you wrote for your mum for mothers day. Edward that's amazing. Your extremely gifted." I replied

"Thanks but it really is just a hobby" Edward smiled

"Well I'm honoured I got to hear you play that. It truly was beautiful." I thanked him

"It was an honour to play it for you" Edward grinned "So I'm guess Alice told my mother about us"

"You know Alice anything to get the pressure of her relationship" I explained

"Well at least we don't have to go through the whole meeting my parents thing. You already know them" Edward laughed

"Aww but you still have to meet mine and my dad is a cop and has a gun" I joked

"Well that won't be for a bit so I've got time to buy myself a bullet proof vest" Edward shrugged

I laughed "Don't worry I wouldn't let him do that"

"Why thank you" Edward smiled

"Oh I wasn't doing it for you I just don't want my dad to end up in jail" I replied

"Nice to know Bella." Edward pretended to be offended

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him "He wouldn't shoot you unless you did something to hurt me"

"Well I don't plan to hurt you at all" Edward claimed hugging me back

"Then we don't have a problem" I smiled and tilted my head up to kiss him

I always got lost in Edwards kisses and I don't think I'd ever get tired of them. I just hoped that he was around along time so I'd never have to live without them. I'd known Edward almost 2 weeks now and I had fallen harder for Edward than anyone in the whole time I'd spent in America. He just seemed to get me. I couldn't quite remember the last time I'd been this happy. I mean I was happy without a boyfriend but I was happier with Edward. We sat there for a bit and I casually was pressing keys just enjoying the sound it made around the room. Edward was content to just sit there with me and I was more than happy to sit there with him. Soon though Esme called us up for dinner and we had to leave the beautiful room although I was sure I'd be able to come back to it soon. I helped Esme and Alice put all the dishes on the table. It was a Sunday roast which I remember Alice always complaining about how she craved a roast on a Sunday at college. It was an English tradition according to Alice it was impossible for a English person to survive with out a roast every Sunday. We then sat down and began our meal together. I was sat next to Alice with Edward opposite me and Jasper opposite Alice. There were two spear seats and Esme and Carlisle sat at each end. As I sat and joked and enjoyed hearing stories about Alice and Edward growing up I realised that even though I was away from my family back home I was becoming part of a new family.

**Sorry people I know its been ages since I updated but its just been a bit busy round my house lately so I haven't been able to do much lately. Anyway please review it makes me happy :) x I'll try to update quicker! **

**Love **

**Chaz...x**


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Emmet and Rose came round and the boys headed out to the back garden to have a game of English football. Us girls sat on the side and watched as the boys kicked around a ball and had fun. It took me a moment to remember that football in England was like soccer in America. I thought Jasper would have had this problem but Alice informed me that Jasper had been living in England since he finished high school so knew how to play. Me I was clueless. I mean I'd played soccer back in America and I guessed it was the same concept but we didn't take it as seriously as they seemed to. Emmet and Jasper seemed to be fighting over the ball while Edward and Carlisle watched on laughing. Edward looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. He then turned to say something to Carlisle but he was to far away for me to catch it. Then he called over to Emmet and Jasper who stopped what they were doing and smiled at them. Then they turned to smile at us. It appeared that the rest of the girls were as confused as me as to why the boys suddenly had an interest in us. Then Alice screamed and jumped out her seat. Both me and Rose turned to look at her.

"What is it Alice?" I asked

"They want us to play football. We can have like a family game it be so much fun" Alice exclaimed bouncing on the spot.

"Alice I've never played English football in my life" I told her

"What?" Rose asked "You've never played football?"

"Rose I'm from America it isn't that big a thing in our country. Now if you talk to me bout baseball or American football then I might have some clue how it works" I told her. However I'd be just as bad at both of them sports too.

"But Bella you played soccer right?" Alice commented. I nodded of course its what all girls played in high school. "It basically the same anyway this is just for fun"

"Problem Alice I can't exactly play football in this outfit" I told her

"Oh that is not a problem. Follow me" Alice smiled at me and then pulled me inside. Rose and Esme followed behind us.

Soon I was sat in Alice's room and through something at me. It was a pair of jogging bottoms and a top from our college. I smiled at this. Alice was always prepared. Soon me and Alice were walking back downstairs all ready for a game of football. We met Esme and Rose at the bottom of the stairs who also had changed. I had borrowed a pair of Esme's trainers as she was the same size as mine. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and we headed out back to join the boys. As soon as we walked through the back doors, the boys were waiting for us. It appeared it was going to be Emmet and Jasper against Carlisle and Edward. Esme walked over to Emmet's team and pulled me with her. Apparently we liked to compete against our other half's. So Rose and Alice joined Carlisle and Edward. Emmet high fived me and I smiled at him. Soon the game set off. Apparently everyone was pretty good even little Alice could get past people because she was small. Considering I wasn't sure how to play this game I was doing okay. I used the skills I'd learnt from high school soccer to help me. But most of the time me and Esme left it to Emmet and Jasper. Soon the score was level and Alice was making a run for our goal that Esme was protecting. I easily took the ball off Alice who squealed and I knew she was pouting behind me. I passed it to Emmet before Edward could take it from me. However Edward was going too fast and ended up crashing into me anyway. He made sure that I landed on him somehow. He looked up at me to make sure I was alright I just smiled at him.

"You know if you wanted me on top you should of asked" I winked at him

"Well want can I say I like a women who takes control" He grinned at me

"Hey! You two going to lay there all day or are we going to finish this game" Alice shouted at us

"Yeah you can carry on with that later" Emmet laughed

By this point I was blushing so much I must have looked like a tomato. I got off of Edward and put my hand out to help him up. He took it and stood up. Before he walked off back to Carlisle he kissed me on the cheek and smiled at me. I couldn't help the silly grin that appeared on my face. They game continued till eventually our team won. Emmet was extremely happy bout this and I was sure we were all going to here about it for a long time to come. Alice dragged me back to her room to make us presentable again. I changed back into the clothes I had arrived in and Alice insisted on redoing my hair. I just sighed and agreed. While Alice was doing my hair Rose came in and sat on Alice's bed and we sat talking.

"So Alice what is going on at the moment with Jasper?" Rose smiled

"Well we are seeing each other at the moment considering I have only known him for like 3 days. But he's amazing and I just have a feeling that this is something more than a crush" Alice explained grinning like a cheesier cat.

"And you know what it's like when Alice gets one of her feelings" I laughed with Rose. It was true when Alice had a feeling it was normally right.

"What about you and Edward Bella how's that going?" Rose asked. By this point Alice had finished my hair and we were all sat on Alice's bed talking.

"Well he asked me out last night and I said yes. But it's odd. I mean no offence to anyone but I don't normally start dating a guy until I known for a while. There's just something different with Edward. It's like…" I trailed off not sure how to explain it.

"Its like he gets you and you can be totally yourself with him. You don't have to hide who you are. You end up telling him more information than you meant to because you just find it easy to talk to him." Rose finished for me.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" I asked starring at her like she had a third head

"Cause it was the same with me and Emmet. I met him at this club. This guy was trying to chat me up and trying the main word. I flipped him off thinking nothing of it. That was till I stepped outside to get some air. I knew the owners of this club and so I stepped out into the back ally. Bad idea! The same guy had followed me and he tried to force himself on me. I couldn't believe what was happening. I tried to fight him off but he was stronger than me. That's when Emmet arrived he pulled the guy off me and stood in front of me to stop the guy from getting to me. The guy took one look at Emmet and run off. Then he turned to me and asked if I was okay. I sort of just looked at him still in shock. Then he said 'lets get some alcohol down your throat and maybe I'll be lucky enough to get your name' I couldn't help but smile at him. He took me to this cute little bar and we sat there till closing talking. By the next day we were going out. My friends thought I was crazy but I didn't care. Me Emmet have been together for a year and half now." Rose smiled fondly

"That's so sweet! And so Emmet" I smiled and laughed they joined in with me. As we were laughing Esme knocked on the door and came in with a smile on her and 4 wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I thought you lot could use a drink after that game. I know I could" She smiled and came to join us on the bed. She poured each of us a glass.

"Esme how did you meet Carlisle?" Rose asked interested to here the story behind to two wonderful people. I too wanted to know how they had met.

"I met Carlisle in college actually. One of my friends was getting married and I was her bride's maid. Turns out Carlisle was the best man. So we ended up spending a lot of time sorting out this wedding for them. I had never met a kinder and sweeter man. He was charming and god he was drop dead gorgeous. So by the time the wedding come around I had a pretty big crush on him but I knew soon we'd both be returning to college and would probably never see each other. I didn't like that I wouldn't get to spend my days in the company of this great man but at the same time I didn't have the guts to tell him how I felt. Lucky for me Carlisle was more confident than I was. So at the reception of the wedding he asked me to dance. As we were dancing he smiled at me and said 'Esme I am so glad that I was able to put this wedding together with you. You're amazing and caring women. I'd very much like to keep in contact with you. I'd hate to think that when I leave today I will never hear or see you again. It just doesn't feel right' I quite happily gave him my phone number and after that we left the wedding. All through my last year of college every night I would get a call from him and we would talk for hours on end about our days about anything. Then at my graduation he turned up out of the blue with this white rose and asked me if I would go out for him. I all but jumped into his arms. After that I got a job at this company out in LA where he was going to medical school. We moved in together after 5 months and within 2 years we were planning our own wedding. I love him more and more everyday." Esme told us with a smile on her faces.

I realized I was crying and so where Rose and Alice at how sweet the story was "Esme that was probably one of the sweetest story's I've ever heard." I smiled at her

"Now I know where Emmet gets his romantic side from" Rose exclaimed

"Well he did grow up in this house basically" Alice told us.

"Really?" I was confused

"Yes, you see Carlisle's brother and sister in law were killed in a car accident when Emmet was 6 and we took him in. At this point Edward and Alice were five. So suddenly I had three children instead of two but as soon as he got here he was my son. Carlisle didn't have a great relationship with his brother but he couldn't turn any child away especially not his nephew. So he's been my son ever since he turned up on door step" Esme explained

"Yep. That's Emmet my big bro. Even if he is an idiot some times" Alice grinned.

We continued to tell story's about things that happened to us. I told them about my family back home. About my parents being divorced and my mum getting married to Phil. About my life with Charlie and high school. Then me and Alice started talking about our college life and all we use to do there. By the time the boys came to find us we had emptied the bottle of wine that Esme had brought up and two more. So it was safe to say we were a tad bit drunk. At the point the boys walked in we were all laughing our heads off at something Rose had said.

"Esme, having you been drinking? And been leading these young ladies astray?" Carlisle smiled

"Of course I have. And these young ladies happen to be leading me astray!" Esme told her husband walking over to him

"Why Esme I do believe you were the one who brought the drink up!" Rose pointed out

"I did, didn't I? Oh well it seems that it is my fault we are all intoxicated. Well ladies I do believe I should leave you too it as I am getting old and think maybe that drinking is for you young people. Have fun my children." Esme grinned and left the room with Carlisle

"We Love you Esme!" Me, Alice and Rose all shouted after her.

"Oh dear it appears that they are all drunk" Jasper stated

"It seems so. What are we going to do with this lot?" Edward replied

"Well there's no way I'm driving home with them in this state" Emmet exclaimed taking in our current position on the bed where me Alice and Rose were hanging our heads off the end of the bed to see who would sit up first.

"Your all welcome to stay the rooms are all ready for you all" Esme exclaimed walked past the room.

"You planned this didn't you Esme?" I accused

"Of course not. I wouldn't do such a thing" I would of believed her if it wasn't for the smile on her face that said 'oh yes I planned it'.

"Well then it's sorted" Edward smiled at me

"But me and Bella have nothing to wear to bed" Rose exclaimed

"Rose you won't need anything to sleep in if I know Emmet and as for Bella already has sleep wear from when she stayed at Edwards house last night" Alice smirked

"True. What time is it?" I asked looking for a clock

"Its 11:30" Edward replied

"What!" All three of us exclaimed jumping off the bed and almost falling over. Luckily Edward caught me.

"There's no way we've been up here that long. Have we?" Alice asked confused at how fast time had gone

"Apparently it has and I think its time we all head to sleep as if some of you have forgotten we have work in the morning" Jasper stated

"Jaspers right Beddy times girls" Emmet said clapping his hands and talking to us like a father would his child

"Emmet we are fully grown women we don't do 'beddy time'" Rose said imitating Emmet "But I complete agree with Jasper we need to sleep considering I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning" Rose explained

With that said everyone started to leave. Edward lead me down to his room and I was actually bouncing to see what Edward room looked like. It might give me an insight into this man. As he opened the door I saw what I was expecting. He had selves full of CD's a large sound system. His double bed as sat in the middle of the room and above his head board were posters of bands he liked when he was a teenager. There as a sofa that sat against the other side of the room. There were two doors in his room as well on either side of the wall to my left. I guessed they lead to an on suite bathroom and a wardrobe. I went and jumped onto Edwards's bed it looked so comfy right now. I hadn't even realized Edward had disappeared until he reappeared with my bag from last night when I'd stayed over at his. He placed the bag on the sofa and come and stood in front of me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked

"Why is it you always end up in my bed when your drunk?" Edward grinned at me

"Because you never ask when I'm soba and plus I have been drunk more times in just his week than I have in the past month back home" I explained

"Well it appears England is turning you into an alcoholic. Even my own mother is getting you drunk. It must mean she likes you" Edward smirked at me and come to stand in-between my legs as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well then some one's going to have to distract me from drinking all the time" I told him moving my head closer to him.

"Oh and who can distract you from your need of alcohol?" Edward played along moving his head closer to mine.

"I was thinking maybe this great guy I met could help me out by distracting me" I replied to him

"Really and how would he do that?" Edward asked he was so close to me now I could feel his hot breath on my face. I had to close my eyes. He had no clue the effect he was having on me and the alcohol was only adding to that.

"He could kiss me" I replied in a whisper

Edward didn't even get a chance to reply because I kissed him before he could. I couldn't seem to get enough of this guy and I had only started kissing him yesterday. If I knew it made me feel like this I would have kissed him as soon as I met him. I could have made up some excuse that all Americans greet people like that. Soon we pulled apart for air and Edward leaned his forehead against mine.

"You taste like Rosé" Edward grinned at me

"Blame your mother" I smiled back at him

"I have to remember to thank her for it" he smirked at me

I just shook my head and kissed him again. It was a quick one but still just as sweet. I then pushed him back and hopped off the bed. Edward had to steady me as I had forgotten that I was still intoxicated. Once I was steady I smiled at him and walked over to my bag. I pulled out my night clothes and wash bag. I looked at Edward who pointed to the door closest to the window. I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips as I walked past him. Before I went into the bathroom I saw Edward head to the other door. I guessed he was going to find something to wear to bed. I quickly changed into my night clothes and brushed my teeth. I put a band in my hair to keep it out of my eyes. Once I was sure I looked okay enough to go to bed. I walked out I found Edward laying on top of the covers playing with the TV that had some who appeared at the bottom of his bed. It looked like it had actually come out of the bed. Edward's laughing caught my attention and I looked up to see him laughing.

"What?" I demanded

"I'm sorry you just looked so funny. You were stood there looking at the TV like it was some Alien." Edward explained containing his laughter but the smile was still there.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you" I stated pretending to be hurt

"I'm sorry, really I am. I shouldn't have laughed at you" Edward said coming over to me.

"If we were married you'd be sleeping on the couch tonight" I told him with a smiled

"If we were married I would have known not to laugh at you" Edward grinned

"True. But if we were married I would not have been surprised by a telly that suddenly appeared at the end of the bed!" I stated

"True and if we were married we'd have two children in the next room who wouldn't want mummy and daddy to be fighting" Edward explained playing along with this game we'd started.

"And we wouldn't have pictures of bands above our bed. Also we'd have our own house and I would most differently not be drunk!" I answered

"And my mother would not be the cause of it." Edward chuckled

I laughed with him. We sat on the bed and talked about what we wanted when we were married. Where we'd like to get married and how many kids we'd like to have. Of course we weren't talking about us but I could somehow see myself living with Edward and having little Edwards running around. Me and Edward sitting out in the back garden of his parent's house with our children playing with little Alice and Jaspers and Emmet's and Rose's. Carlisle and Esme would be sat with us watching the children run about. Edward coming home from work everyday to me and the children. In the days I had got to know Edward extremely well and he knew stuff about me that my own father didn't even know. He even knew things I hadn't told Alice. I had come to realize how big a part of my life Edward had come to become in such a short time. As I feel asleep listening to Edward humming sum tune I could picture I the life I wanted with this man and it scarred the hell out of me.

**EPOV**

Bella was now fast asleep lying on my chest. We had spent at least the past hour talking about what we wanted in the future. I didn't quite understand how but every time I pictured my future Bella was the person standing next to me. When we talked about kids it was kids with Bella's hair and he eyes. My wedding day I saw her walking down the isle to me. It was mad to even be thinking of this we'd only been going out for two days but somehow I couldn't bring myself to feel like it was wrong. I was meant to head back to work the same day Bella was to start her new job. I knew she was nervous about it and I didn't blame her. I mean moving to a new country was one thing but starting a new job in the middle of London when you hadn't grown up here. Well I'd be nervous too. I knew that my bosses wouldn't care if I didn't turn up to the office in the morning considering I didn't have any meetings with clients till 2 in the afternoon. So I could always get Bella to work I mean just to make it less stressful. Not because I wanted to spend more time with her. I mean that would be selfish of me wouldn't it? No I am totally doing this to make her first day a bit less nerve-racking. Who am I kidding I just want to spend more time with her! I sighed. I had become addicted to Bella's company. But I didn't care I'd overdose on her but I don't I think I could. I sighed and closed my eyes, humming the tune that had been stuck in my head since my car ride with Bella from the airport. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep with Bella sleeping in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to my alarm going off for the first time. I hit it and sighed. I didn't want to get up and I really didn't want to even think about going to work. Wait! I sat bolt upright. I was starting my exchange program today, at my new office and with my new collogues. Oh sweet Jesus! I jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had been worrying last night about it and had found it hard to full asleep. So I did the one thing I knew that would help me sleep I called Edward. Ever since the night we'd spent at his parents I hadn't been able to stop myself from seeing him everyday. I knew he was going back to work today as well which meant we'd see less of each other. When I had rang him last night he just sat and talked with me for ages and soon I was falling asleep on the phone to him so he wished me goodnight and said he'd see me in the morning. He'd offered a few days ago to get the tube with me to work so I wouldn't have to worry about how to get there. Even though I knew exactly where I was going it was nice not to have to worry about the fact I might miss my stop.

I jumped into the shower and let the hot water calm my nerves and it worked I was completely relaxed. Until I got out the shower that was, as soon as I stepped out I could feel myself start to worry again. I walked back into my room and picked up the clothes I had sorted out last night to wear. I was wearing a simple pair of black work trousers and a blue top with a blazer over the top. I looked at myself in the mirror once I had done my bit of make up and hair. I looked decent enough and smiled at the glow that seemed to be coming off me. I suddenly felt excited to start this new job. I was in a new country, with my best friend, I'd made amazing friends since I arrived, I had even got a boyfriend in the three weeks I'd been here. Starting a job this was going to be the easy part. I smiled and nodded to myself. I was feeling more confident as I walked out into the living room. Alice was in the kitchen making coffee and I could have kissed her for it. I mean even though Edward had helped me to sleep it wasn't till late. Alice smiled at me and handed me a cup of coffee as I walked into the kitchen. She was all dressed and ready to start the day. We made two bowls of cereal and talked about everything and anything. There was a knock on the door at 8 and Alice grinned at me knowing exactly who it was by my smile on my face.

"I'll let him in I've got to leave anyway I promised I'd meet Jazz on the way to work" Alice told me as she grabbed her coat "Good luck today not that you'll need it. I love you B!" She shouted on her way out

"Love you too Ally!" I shouted back.

Edward walked up the hallway where Alice had disappeared down. I almost chocked on my coffee when I saw him. In the three weeks I'd been here I'd only seen Edward in jeans and t-shirts but today he was in a suite and god did he look good! He smiled at me and gave me a kiss as a hello. I looked him over his hair was still in its messy style but I liked it. He looked so good in that suite and I half wished I'd seen him in it earlier. I finished my bowl up and Alice's that she'd left and washed them up at the sink. I then turned to Edward smiled at him, he'd been watching my every move. I think he was expecting me to be nervous and jumpy. But my prep talk earlier still seemed to be working. I knew as soon as I saw the building I was working at though that would change. I walked back over to Edward who turned and opened his arms to me I walked right into them. I always felt better when he hugged me. Leaned back from the hug and gave him a sweet kiss as a thank you.

"You know you'll be fine. Your just doing exactly what you were doing back home but here" Edward reassured me as I run my fingers through his hair messing it up more than it already was.

"I know that. It's just what if I don't get on with my co workers or something. Or my bosses hate me" I said releasing my insecurities.

"That's not possible Bella. Your to nice of a person for anyone to hate" Edward smiled at me. He was always so sure of himself.

"You're biased" I stated smiling at him. In truth he'd made me feel better but I wasn't going to let him know.

"True but there's a reason for that" Edward smirked "Come on we better get going"

"Yeah I guess" I sighed and walked over to grab my bag.

We walked out of my building and headed just down the street to the underground. Edward kept hold of my hand the whole time making sure I didn't lose him. Once we were on the tube there was chance of conversation as it was way to packed. I was pushed up against Edward with some man standing to close to me for my liking but it was extremely cramped. Edward didn't even seem bothered at all by any of it. I guess he had grown up with it so he was use to it. When it got to the station I needed Edward helped us get through the crowd and got off the train. Once we were safely on the platform we headed back up to the ground walked the 5 minute walk to my office building. We stopped across the road and I looked up at the place that was to be my new work place where I would probably spend most of my time at.

"How you feeling?" Edward asked me

"I'm terrified that I'm going to completely muck this up and end up losing my job here and back home but other than that I can't wait" I told him

"You worry way to much. You will be amazing and do an amazing job!" Edward smiled at me. "If you need me I'm a phone call away I work like 2 minutes down the road anyway. If your lunch is before 1:30 call me and we'll meet for lunch if you want"

"Thank you Edward. You're an amazing guy and I don't think I could do this without you or Alice. I'll call you later and tell you how it goes" I smiled at him

"I'll be at yours later anyway Alice invited all of us over for dinner to celebrate you starting your new job" Edward grinned at me

"Okay good. I'll call you." With that said I kissed him on the cheek and crossed the street.

Once I walked into the building I walked up to the 7th floor where I knew my offices where. Once I got there I walked up to the reception desk and told the women, Mrs. Cope, who I was. She smiled at me warmly and told me to take a seat and someone would be here in a minute to show me around. I sat down and not even two minutes later a girl with dark brown hair and wearing a outfit similar to mine walked over to me.

"Hi Isabella, My names Angela." The girl spoke to me and shook my hand

"Please call me Bella" I smiled back

"Well Bella I'm here to help you settle in but I think your be fine it basically like back home" She grinned at me. It wasn't till then that I realized that she wasn't English. She too was American.

"Thanks, when do you move over to England if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned I was starting to feel better about the fact my accent wouldn't be out of place.

"I moved here last year actually. On the same program you're on. There were 3 of us and well after a year of working here I got offered a job for good here and well there were other things that drew me to my decision to stay in England for good" She explained to me leading me down through a row of desks and cubicles. As we walked she pointed out things I'd need to know. "And this is my cubicle right next to yours"

"Really? Well it will be nice to at least know one person here" I smiled at her

"We've got time before the meeting so how has your first 3 weeks in England been?" She asked me

"It's actually been amazing. I moved in with my best friend from college and met her twin brother for the first time and now were dating. Believe me when I say I do not normally start going out with a guy till I know him really well but we click. Does that sound weird?" I told her

"Nope not at all. 4 weeks into my time here I met this guy at a café called Ben and we sort of clicked. So everyday at lunch we'd meet at this café and talk. Then I'd been here about 2 months and he asked me out. I was so happy and I'm still with him since. He was part of the reason I didn't want to leave England and when they offered me a job here I couldn't say no." Angela smiled

"Aww that's so sweet. What happened to the other two that came with you?" I asked

"Well they both went back to America to work I guess but they didn't get offered a job. I have no clue why I did but they apparently just thought I fit in here well" She explained

"Am I the only new one here?" I questioned looking around at all the other cubicles.

"No there 2 more like last time but everyone has someone different to help them settle in" Angela replied

"Oh right. I'm actually so glad I got you" I smiled at her

"Me too Bella. Believe me I was expecting some stuck up person but I'm glad that we have something in common" Angela grinned back at me.

We sat and talked about things a bit more. I learned that Angela was from Washington not far from where I use to live. Soon we were called into a conference room. In the room was me, Angela and 4 other people. In front of us stood a man in a suite lucky for me he was smiling and very welcoming. He welcomed all of us and I learned that the other two people's names were Bree and Riley. It was a very relaxed meeting and our boss whose name was Mr. Banner was actually really nice. He joked with us but at the same time got his point across. We were told we'd each get an article to write and it was up to us to decide how we wrote it or researched it. He through folders at each of us and sent us on our way. I followed Angela back to her cubical and didn't open the folder till I got back. Once I knew my topic me and Angela helped me to get sorted out. I pulled out my laptop and started looking for the information I needed. Angela told me I was free to go to lunch whenever I wanted. We were allowed to leave the office as soon as our morning meetings were over.

In the folder I was given along with my topic for the article this week was a schedule and a list of numbers that could be helpful to get information. There were a list of numbers that I needed to put in my phone so I could call in to let them know if I was going to be in or if I was off site working. This is one of the reasons I'd become a journalist the freedom. I could go off and find things and then write my article when I had the time. I stayed in the office talking and working with Angela for the next couple of hours. I texted Edward and told him I'd meet him for lunch at 12. He replied telling me to meet him at a café that according to Angela was the same café she went to where she was meeting Ben her boyfriend. So we both headed down together when we were done. Once out the building we walked down the street five minutes later a little café came into view and just outside Edward was waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me coming down the street and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey" I smiled when we reached him

"Hey" He grinned hugging me

"This is Angela she's like my mentor from the office" I explained "Angela this is my boyfriend…"

"Edward Cullen" She said before I could

"You know each other?" I asked confused

"Bella everyone knows Edward Cullen. He's the guy that put James Smith away one of the worst murders in London for 10 years!" Angela explained

"Really? Did he now?" I turned to look at Edward completely surprised he left this bit of information out

"Not everyone knows me. Just a lot and it was nothing really I mean the police did all the work I just put across the evidence" Edward shrugged playing with the back of his hair. It was something he did went he was nervous.

"Oh no way! I wrote the article on it! There was barley any evidence but you put it across in such a way that you got him sent down for life. You were amazing! You were named the best upcoming prosecutor that England has" Angela gushed

Edward didn't know what to say to that he just looked at me unsure how I was taking this news "Okay well now that you know each other shall we eat" I smiled "Do you want to join us Angela?" I asked getting the topic away from Edwards job

"Oh no not today I promised Ben I'd meet him here before we go somewhere for lunch but you have my number Bella I should be back in the office by 1:30. I'll see you then. It was nice to meet you Edward" Angela smiled and waved as she headed down the road a bit.

With that me and Edward headed into the café and found a table. Once we'd ordered our drinks I turned to Edward and gave him the look that told him if he didn't start explaining I wasn't going to be happy.

"James Smith was a regular guy. He worked as a mechanic and had a girlfriend and friends completely normal guy on the outside. But then one night he goes out and takes a woman on her way home from work. Anne Solomon. He then kept her for 24 hours and tortured her till she died. Then he dumped her in a river. But before he went back home he went and found Kerry Peterson who was out for her regular jog. He took her and did the same thing. It continued on like this for over 2 months. Sometimes he would take one a week depending on how long he tortured them. It was all over the papers and the whole of London were getting more and more scared to leave there house. Finally he messed up. He left DNA because this girl scratched him. He was already in the database from petty crimes when he was younger. So they brought him in but he denied it all and said that he had met her before and they'd got into a fight where she'd scratched him. Then he had alibis for the whole time the girl was missing as he was with his girlfriend. So we had nothing. With that the case was going down and we had no other evidence. Then he attacked a girl but she was able to get away from him and get out into the street. Her name was Maria. She was taken to hospital and then she described James as the guy that had attacked her. She picked him out of a line up and we finally had a strong case. So we got a warrant to go search his home for evidence but got nothing. Then we realized he was a mechanic who had his own garage. Which is where we checked next and down in the basement was where they found he tortured these poor girls. So in the next month we collected all the evidence before the trail. It was my first big case and I couldn't wait to put this man behind bars for what he'd done to these poor women. It must have been halfway through the court case when everything was going well when I first received any threats from the man. He threatened to hurt my family if I didn't drop the case but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. So I carried on and he got sent down for all 16 counts of murder. This was about 3 weeks before you got here and my firm believed I needed the time off to recover after such a big case. So that's it" Edward explained, by this point our food had come.

I starred at him for a moment taking in all the information he had just told me. Edward had put away a man that tortured and killed women "Did you ever find out why he did it?" I asked him

"Yeah. He said he found it fun to belittle women to make suffer like he had at there hand" Edward explained "His mother use to beat him when he was younger and he was taken away from her by his father who remarried this women who turned out to in the end kill him. It messed him up. So on the anniversary of his father's murder was when he started to torture these women. It was the worst case I've ever had to work on but I'm glad to know I helped but such a monster away"

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" I asked him

To my surprise Edward laughed "Yeah Bella how would I of brought it up? 'Oh by the way I put one of the most sadist murders away in jail a few weeks ago. Do you want to go out to lunch?"

"Okay good point. Oh well it's over now right?" I smiled at him

"Yep he's away and won't ever be out on the streets ever again" Edward told me

For the rest of lunch we talked about a lot of less heavy topics. Most was about my job and how it was going. I told him about my boss and Angela. After we finished at the Café we walked around to a park that wasn't to far from either of our work. Edward had a meeting at 2 so we just walked and talked about random things. At 1:45 I left Edward to head back to work and so he could head to his meeting. When I got back to the office Angela was sitting at her desk but as soon as she saw me she jumped up and followed me into my cubicle. When I was sat down I turned to her she was sitting on a chair that was opposite me.

"I can't believe your dating the Edward Cullen." Angela exclaimed

"I didn't even know that he was so well known" I explained

"I guess its not one of them things that he would tell his girlfriend. I guess most people know about it in this country" Angela shrugged "He's cuter in person"

I laughed at that "So how was lunch with Ben?" I asked her

"It was good. He almost freaked out when I told him who I'd met. You've got yourself an amazing guy there. I mean not many people would continue to prosecute when a guy threatens there family." Angela sighed

"Yeah I guess not" I said thinking "Hey Angela do you still have the articles you wrote for the murders?"

"Yeah there all on my computer I can email them to you if you want" Angela told me

"Could you please?" I smiled at her.

"Sure" She said walking back to her station to send them to me.

I thanked her and we both got back to work. At about 5 most people were heading home but I wanted to finish off this bit of work I was doing. Angela said goodbye to me and I told her I'd see her tomorrow. I almost jumped out my seat when someone appeared in the corner of my eye. I turned to see it was only Alice.

"Jesus Alice you almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to get my heart to slow down.

"I came to pick you up its 6 and the guys are coming over at 7:30 for dinner. So I thought I'd come get you that way we can both get back and cook our famous Ally-Bella bolognaise with chocolate fudge cake for desert like back in College" Alice grinned

"Wow! I must of lost track of time. Thanks Alice. Just let me pack up and we can go" I smiled at her.

Once my laptop and papers were safely away in my bag we left. Once outside Alice jumped into her car and I jumped into the other side. In less that 15minutes Alice had pulled into our buildings car park and we were on our way up to the flat. I through my stuff onto my bed and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. Alice had started dinner while I had changed. We worked around each other like we use to when we were students. It felt weird to be doing all this again like we'd gone back in time. With the radio playing and me and Alice dancing around the kitchen singing along to it we finished up making the meal. The cake was safely in the oven and Alice was melting chocolate and fudge together so it would all go together. At seven thirty there was a knock on the door. I went to get it considering Alice was trying to melt chocolate without getting it on her. I opened the door to find Jasper and Edward on the other side. I smiled at them and lead them back into the living room. I went back to the kitchen and pulled out the glasses and wine. About 5 minutes after Jasper and Edward had arrived there was another knock on the door. Both me and Alice had our hands full with the dinner so Edward jumped up and went and answered it for us. Emmett joined Edward and Jasper in the living room while Rose came and helped me and Alice finish serving dinner.

"Dinner is served!" Alice smiled and everyone came and sat around the table we had in the far corner of the room.

As we ate we talked about everything that had happened since we'd last seen each other. I was soon coming to realize that I was falling in love with my life in England. I had an amazing job, I got to live with my best friend and I had an amazing boyfriend who I was falling for more and more each day. Meeting Angela today had made me think about what I wanted from my life. She'd been such an amazing help today and I knew we'd become good friends the more time I spent with her. Being at this table with my friends made me feel like I'd been here all along not just 3 weeks. It felt like I belonged here. I had at least another 11 months of this and I couldn't wait for it.

**Wow! Two chapters in 3 days on a roll! *Happy Dance*.**

**In the next chapter I think I'm going to jump ahead like a couple of months because I don't want to do a day by day action I'd be here forever! Please review it really does make me happy! Anyway if your lucky I shall start typing the next chapter today and hopefully have it up in the next two days but I am not making any promises! Anyway press that button at the bottom the one that starts with an R and ends with eview! **

**Thanks x**

**Chaz…x**


	7. Chapter 7

I was having the most amazing dream where me and Edward were sitting in this beautiful meadow and we were laying just being together. This meadow with filled with beautiful flowers and the sun hit it making it seem like it was the only place that the sun had graced with its beauty. Me and Edward were lying in the flowers looking up at the sky. It was our meadow and nothing could come and ruin this dream. Edward leaned over and his lips were just about to touch mine….

"BELLA!" And I was being shaken and shouted at by my best friend "Bella, wake up would you Rose is going to be here in an hour to take us shopping!" I groaned

"Alice did you have to chose that exact moment to come wake me up" I moaned and sat up looking at her

"Well sorry to interrupt your dream of my brother but you need to get ready" Alice exclaimed

"How did you know I was dreaming of your brother?" I asked

"Bella we shared a room in college and if there's one thing I know about you is that you sleep talk" Alice smiled

"Oh God! What did I say?" I had always spoke in my sleep my mum had told me since I was young

"Nothing just something about flowers and Edward" Alice shrugged "Now get up you have 55 minutes till Rose arrives"

With that said Alice left me so I could get ready. I had been in England for 4 months now and had settled into the English way of life easily. I went to work from Monday to Friday. I'd meet Edward for lunch when he didn't have a meeting or if I wasn't having lunch with Angela. Me and Angela had become good friends as well as co workers. I'd made friends with some other people in my office. There was this one guy that I worked with called Mike Angela was sure he had a thing for me. I was starting to believe it too but I had Edward and that was fine. Alice would pick me up everyday after work to make sure I didn't over work. Then we'd either go to one of the guy's house for dinner or me and Alice would sit in and watch TV and chat. I had weekends off to relax which consisted of hanging out with Alice and my new best friend Rose. We'd fallen in such a casual friendship but Rose sort of completed me and Alice. She was the third amigo. On Sundays we'd all head over to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner. It really was all going well. My first article I had spent as much time to perfect went down a treat with my boss. I was thankful Mr. Banner was such a nice guy, he seemed to love everything I wrote for him and barley ever changed it.

As for me and Edward we'd been getting closer everyday. We'd moved out of the honeymoon stage and were just enjoying being with each other. I was constantly E-mailing home. Mum would go crazy if I didn't reply to her Emails. I called Charlie most days to see how things were with him. Being away from home was easier than I had thought it would. I mean I do miss Charlie and Renee but at the same time I was to busy to ponder on the fact I couldn't see them. I could now get round London easily.

Today I had agreed to go shopping with Rose and Alice before going round Edward's later to have dinner; which is why I had been so rudely awakened from my beautiful dream about Edward. I jumped into the shower quickly to help wake me up. I dried my hair and put on a pair of jeans with a green top. I picked up my mobile that was next to my bed and found I had a text message from Edward.

_Good Morning Beautiful, Have fun shopping today with the girls, I'll see you tonight x _

_E x_

I smiled at the text and sent him a quick reply:

_What's good about being woken up by Alice when you were having the most wonderful dream? I can't wait for this shopping trip to be over so I can see you x _

_B x_

It didn't take long for him to reply

_And what was this wonderful dream about? I could always come and steal you x_

_E x_

I laughed at it and sent the last text just before heading into the living room where Alice had breakfast ready for me.

_You of course! And some beautiful flowers x I'll tell you about it later x I'd love for you to come whisk me away but I think Alice wouldn't ever forgive me x See you tonight x if I'm still alive! X_

_B x_

Once I'd finished eating Rose appeared and we headed out for what was bound to be a day that would break my bank. We were going to Oxford Street again. Alice being a fashion designer always criticized the others while me and Rose just laughed off her need to complain about everything. Alice insisted that we try on lots of clothes even ones we don't like. Soon we were messing around in the changing rooms coming out in ridiculous outfits. It was like a fashion show of unfashionable things. Alice kept taking photos of all of us in ridiculous clothes. Alice insisted that we brought some of the clothes she believed she could fix with her magic sewing machine and make them fashionable. Alice always use to do this in college. Make something hideous into the next fashion craze. It was what used as one of her final projects for college. She was a little genius when it came to clothes.

We stopped off at a restaurant for lunch where Alice continued to take photos of me and Rose doing stupid poses. Alice lately had been going crazy taking photos of everything and I had no clue why. Most of them included our days out together, sleepovers with Rose and even one of me and Angela standing at a computer trying to figure how to rephrase something and she'd appeared and snapped a picture of us. I didn't not to even bother asking her why she'd let me know soon enough. Edward called me while we were waiting for our meals to arrive.

_Hey_

**Hello Beautiful, How's shopping with the girls?**

_It's going good, were just having lunch before we hit the shops again. What are you doing while I'm being tortured? _

**Me, Jasper and Emmet are just having a game of basket ball. I thought I'd call to make sure you were still alive? **

_Haha! Yeah I'm still breathing but I might not be after a few more hours of this._

**Well you know if you need me to come save you I'm a text away. **

_You don't know how much I'd love to ditch out right now and just go back to bed._

**So you can finish that fantastic dream about me?**

_Don't! Anyway why dream about you when I can have you for real?_

**Very true! Well I better go before Emmet insists I'****ve gone soft!**

_Okay well I'll see you tonight_

**See you tonight **

After we'd finished lunch we headed back to the shops to fine some dresses for a ball at the hospital fundraiser Carlisle had invited us to. Alice was insistent that we find horrible dresses so she can recreate them into amazing dresses. But of course we couldn't choose our own dresses. Going through all these dresses we picked out ones in colours that would suit us. In the end Alice brought all three dresses before me or Rose was even dressed again. Both me and Rose rolled our eyes.

We finally got back to the flat at 5 and I was about ready to head back to my bed and see if I could finish off that dream I was having before I was rudely interrupted. Alas I had to go to Edwards for dinner in just an hour. So I dragged myself off the sofa and headed to my room to sort out my hair because it was bothering me. Alice followed still full of energy after a day of shopping, I seriously had no clue how she did it. She pushed me to sit on my chair in front of my mirror and started to play with my hair. In the end she decided to straighten it. Once it was done she sent me on my way but before I left her she throw something at me. I looked down to see she'd thrown me a package. I looked at her confused.

"It's for Edward" she simply stated grabbing the house phone probably to call Jasper.

With that said I left the house and headed over to Edwards. I had walked to his house every Saturday night for the past couple of months so I knew how to get there easily. Normally I'd of left earlier but of course shopping with Alice had caused me to leave later than normal for his house and it was getting darker and a bit colder. I wrapped my coat around me to keep the heat in. The walk to Edwards was about 20 minutes but I enjoyed being out in the fresh air. Edward constantly told me he'd pick me up in his car but I refused and said it was really not problem for me to walk. I was just 10 minutes from Edwards flat and walking past a bar that was on the way. Next to the bar was an alleyway and I could hear cheering from the drunken men that were in it. I looked down to see what state they were in but it was a bad choice.

"Hey sweet thing fancy a good night!" He called after me. I didn't say anything and kept walking ignoring him hoping he'd get the clue. However I could see them walking behind me and before I even had a chance to think about running someone grabbed my arm. I turned sharply to look at the man who had grabbed my arm. "Its not very nice of you to ignore me. Didn't your daddy teach you any manners" The man sneered

"Yes and he also told me not to talk to strangers. Now let go of me" I demanded more confident than I was feeling.

"Oh look boys we have a feisty American here! This should be fun. We can show you around England" The man smirked at his friends and grabbed my other arm.

"Please let me go." I asked this time scared

"Don't worry darling your in safe hands. We'll give you a warm bed" He smiled at me

"Just let me go" I shouted at him pulling against him but he was too strong and started to pull me the other way.

**EPOV **

It had been four months since Bella arrived in England and it had probably been four of the best months of my life. I was happier than ever with everything. I had a group of great friends and an amazing girlfriend. I'd spent the day with Emmet and Jasper playing basketball while Bella had gone shopping with my sister and Rose. Emmet insisted that we should have a guy day consider we all seemed to either be working or with our girlfriends. So I spent the day shooting hopes and talking about guy stuff. It was nice to have time with the guys to just muck about and have fun before we'd all return to our girlfriends where we'd all become sappy all over again.

I was glad that Bella seemed to fit in to England so well. In the past four months things seemed to just get better. Me and Bella had become almost inseparable other than when we had to work or like today she was dragged off with my sister. I was becoming a well known lawyer and had been getting a lot of cases to deal with that were bigger than my normal ones. This meant more money for me but it wasn't that that was the reason I did it. It felt more satisfying putting people away for crimes that meant something to people instead of sorting out divorces where a couple had destroyed there marriage by over working. I swore after all the divorces I'd seen I would never want to get a divorce it would be ten times easier and cheaper to just stay together.

Bella was coming over tonight for dinner but it wasn't really anything different than any other Saturday. She'd come over we'd either make something together or we'd order take away. I had a feeling after shopping with Alice today Bella wouldn't be in the mood to cook so I had the takeaway menus on the counter ready for us. I knew Bella was walking and I decided considering it was getting dark outside I'd walk halfway and meet her. So with that I grabbed my coat and keys and headed out down the way I knew Bella would walk. On my way out I'd called Alice to make sure Bella was on her way and she informed me that she'd left about 15 minutes ago. It concerned me that after walking for 10 minutes there was no sign of her. That's when I heard it.

"_Just let me go"_

It was Bella. I looked down the street to see a group of men had hold of her. I sprinted down the street towards them. I didn't care about the fact that there was more of them I just had to protect Bella.

"Hey let her go!" I shouted at them when I knew they could see and hear me

"Why don't you mind your own business. We are simply showing our new friend around." One man told me

"Let go of her right now or you'll regret it" I stated firmly

"Oh will I now and whys that?" The man who had Bella asked me smirking

I had no other option so I did what I'd been taught when in a situation like this. I hit him square in the nose. He fell to the floor clutching his now bleeding nose. I would guess that I'd broken it. The other guys stood there shocked at what had just happened. Bella got out of there grasp and came to stand behind me. I took her hand in mine from behind.

"That's why! Now if I ever see you lot again it won't just be a broken nose you'll be getting" With that said I put my arm around Bella and walked away back towards my flat.

We didn't talk all the way home. I think both of us were in shock from what had just happened. I was using the walk to calm down. I was about ready to go back and beat the hell out of that so called man. All the way back to the flat I kept a firm hold on Bella and she had her fingers gripping my shirt for dear life. I knew that she was terrified of what could have happened. When we got to my flat I pulled out my keys from my pocket and quickly opened the door. Once we were safely in the flat I looked Bella over. I could see tears running down her cheeks. I pulled her into my chest.

"Shh. Its okay your safe now" I calmed her

"I know that…it's…its just that…you…you…could have got….hurt" She stuttered looking up at me.

"Bella you're crying because I could have got hurt?" I asked completely confused. She nodded against my chest where she had buried her head. "Bella I'm fine and I would have thought all of them off to keep you safe. You mean to much to me to even comprehend what could of happen to me. I just saw you with them struggling and I didn't even care about the fact I could have been beaten up. As long as you were safe" I told her

"Well then you're stupid. You're mean to much to me and if you'd got hurt I would never have forgiven my self" She said a lot calmer now

"It wasn't your fault that they went after you but from now one I'm picking you up or Alice will drop you off got it" I demanded looking her in the eyes. She nodded and I hugged her again. I knew with being in my arms that she was safe. I run my hand through her hair and that's when I noticed my hand was bleeding. Apparently so did Bella.

"Edward your hand! O my God let me see it" Bella demanded taking my hand. I could move my fingers without to much pain so I was sure I hadn't broken anything. Emmet would be proud of me. Bella got a cloth from the kitchen and dabbed it getting rid of the blood.

"Bella its nothing just some grazed knuckles. Its fine really. Anyway I think the other guy come off worse." I smiled at her

"I don't care about that creep I care about you. Where the hell did you learn to punch like that anyway?" Bella questioned

"When you grow up with Emmet you learn how to throw a few punches" I laughed "But really I'm fine. It was worth it to keep you safe"

"Thank you for saving me back there" She smiled at me

"Hey, no thanks needed. I'll protect you from everything I can I promise Bella" I sighed hugging her.

"I know you're my own personal hero" She smiled at me

"So I'm guessing after shopping today you wouldn't feel like cooking and because if I cooked something on my own we'd either die of food poisoning or I'd burn down the flat I thought take away was in order tonight" I grinned at her getting back to normal.

"Aren't you so thoughtful" She grinned at me "So what do you feeling like Chinese India, pizza or kebab?"

"I'm feeling like being extremely unhealthy and ordering kebab with a lovely tube of ice cream" I smiled at her knowing she had a weak spot for her ice cream.

"I knew there was a reason I was going out with you" She joked picking up the menu.

"And I thought it was for my good looks and my charming personality but no your with me because of ice cream" I pretended to be hurt.

"There pluses but it's the ice cream really" Bella grinned at me. By now she was laying on my sofa looking at the menu.

"I know something that tastes even better than ice cream" I smirked down at her while leaning over the back of the sofa

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Bella raised an eyebrow

With that I leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. Before I knew it I fell over the couch and land lightly on top of her. Making sure I wasn't putting to much weight on her we continued to kiss. This seemed to be happening a lot lately but I never took it to far. Emmet would call me crazy for not of gone further with Bella after 4 months of a relationship. Its not that I didn't want to do that with Bella. Oh god I wanted to do that with Bella. I knew I was in love with Bella and falling more and with her everyday I spent with her. Especially after tonight when I'd seen them creeps touching her. I knew without a doubt after that that I was in love with her, I wasn't scared to say I was in love with Bella. What scared me was the fact that in little over 8 months she'd be moving back to America and if things kept going the way they were I knew that I wouldn't want her to go. Also I had to tell her that I loved her I was just waiting for the perfect moment. We pulled apart to breath after a while.

"Your right I do prefer that but I ice cream comes in a close second." She grinned up at me.

"I have to agree. Now are you still hungry or would you like to skip dinner?" I smirked at her.

"How about dinner and then we continue this?" Bella suggested

"That sounds good but I'd rather continue this first and eat later" I said kissing her neck.

"Edward! If you keep doing that were not going to eat tonight" Bella moaned at me.

"Keep doing what?" I acted innocent sucking on her neck.

"Edward I swear if you leave a mark on my neck where people can see it I will kill you" She threatened me

"Fine I'll leave one where no one can see it unless your wearing a strap top and in this weather I doubt it" I grinned moving down to her shoulder.

"I hate you sometimes!" she exclaimed but moaned right after when I moved my lips back on to her neck.

"No you don't. You just hate the fact that I can affect you the way I do" I counter

"Oh really is that so?" Bella asked looking at me with a smile. With that she flipped us over so she was now on top of me. "Well Mr. Cullen do I not affect you?" Bella asked kissing down my neck while running her hands up and down my chest.

Oh boy she had no idea "More than you think" I replied closing my eyes loving the feel of her being so close to me. I knew that if she kept this up we'd never eat tonight. She continued to kiss my neck and then down the V that my shirt had. Everywhere she kissed felt like my skin was on fire but it was heaven. I pulled her back up me lightly so her lips were with mine again. I kissed her again. When we pulled apart I smiled at her putting a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have Bella. "I suppose we better order that food."

"Yeah we can test out the theory that you taste better than ice cream for good" Bella smiled at me sitting up and grabbing the discarded menu and grabbing the house phone. The whole time she stayed sitting on me. I sat up so she was sitting on my lap backwards. She called and ordered what we wanted not forgetting the ice cream of course. When that was ordered we returned to our place her lying on top of me on the sofa and watched the TV. The food arrived 45 minutes later and Bella jumped off me and headed over to the door grabbing the money that was on the side ready. She thanked the man and headed back into the living room with the food. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed some drinks out of the fridge and some glasses. I came into the living room and Bella was sorting out the containers. I placed the drinks on the table and headed up the hall to my room to get changed before I ate. I changed out of the clothes I was in and into a pair of night trousers. I knew that Bella would end up staying tonight as it was already too late and I didn't want to her leaving not after all that happened. I picked up an old shirt from college and a pair of tracksuit bottoms that were too small for me and laid them on the bed for Bella when she decided to change.

When I got back into the living room Bella was sitting crossed legged on my sofa looking intently at the TV. I joined her on the sofa and picked up the food that was mine. We ate and watched TV. Both of us would comment on something that we thought was weird or not right. After we'd finishing eating Bella went to change while put in a DVD. Bella had insisted that she wanted to see Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Apparently Bella loved it because of the storyline. I was happy with it I mean I'm a guy if it had guns in it I was happy. When Bella came back she lay down next to me on the sofa and I pressed play on the film. Throughout the movie we laughed and made comments. About halfway through the movie Bella went and got the ice cream and two spoons. We mucked around eating it not really paying attention anymore to the film. We were testing out my theory from earlier and I enjoyed it a hell lot more than any film. At about midnight we headed to the bedroom. I jumped in next to Bella wrapping my arms around this beautiful girl that was mine. I started to hum the song that I had been composing for her. I knew that by next Sunday it would be done and ready for me to show her and tell her just how much I had fallen for her. With that I sighed and fell asleep with this Angel in my arms.

"Goodnight Love" I sighed before drifting off into a beautiful dream filled with Bella's beautiful face.

**Woop! I am amazed it's the third chapter. Don't worry I think its time for some trouble in paradise! I already have a ton of ideas for the next few chapters. **

**To another point. As much as I am enjoying updating and writing this story I would actually love it if people would review chapters so I know that I'm doing alright and not complete mucking up. So please can you review it would make me smile. So yeah I'll try and update as soon as possible! **

**Till then Enjoy x**

**Chaz..x**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella" I heard Edward call me from the living room. I just smiled and didn't bother to even reply. He'd find me soon enough when he realised that I wasn't in the living. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and him call my name one more time. I just pulled the covers over my head. I heard my door open and close again. "Bella..babe come on time to wake up" He said as he sat down on my bed and shook me.

"Bella's asleep at the moment but feel free to join her" I replied like an answer machine.

"As much as I'd love to we've got things to do" Edward replied.

I pushed the covers back and looked at him. He was sat on the side of my bed smiling at me in his suit. He'd had to go to work this morning unlike me who had decided after a late night with Emmet and Jasper that I wouldn't get out of bed till Edward came and woke me up. "Can't they wait? I'm sure we can find something else to do" I grinned at him moving so was close enough to kiss him.

"Come on Bella if we don't get everything Alice will kill me" Edward moaned. I could see in his eyes he was fighting not to just come and join me in bed.

"Not if I lock the door and we stay in here forever" I suggested. Putting my hands on his chest. Normally I would never do anything so bold but with Edward it was hard not to want to touch that amazing body.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your ass out of bed and stop trying to rape my brother you have things to do! NOW UP!" Alice shouted through the door

"Go Away Alice! Don't say you wouldn't with Jasper!" I shouted back

"Don't worry I already have where do you think I was last night" She yelled back and I knew she was smiling.

"Well some of us don't have the time! Plus what I do with your brother is up to me!" I grinned

"Okay Okay Ladies I really don't need to hear about my sisters sex life and she really don't need to hear about mine!" Edward stated looking extremely uncomfortable with this conversation.

"You mean my amazing sex life and your lack of one" Alice said walking into the room

"ALICE!" I shouted

"What it's true! But that was not the point get up we still have to pick up the dresses for the ball tonight and some other things for mum" Alice told us.

"Fine I'll get up!" I sighed getting out my cover and standing up "Happy!" I questioned Alice

"Yep now you have 20 minutes to get dressed. There's food in the kitchen for you. Were meeting at mum and dads at exactly 4 o'clock sharp. If your late I will kill you" Alice demanded "Make sure you get everything and don't forget your picking up the dresses but no peaking!"

"Yes Ma'! Now go!" I stated saluting at her

"See you at O sixteen-hundred" She grinned at me and left.

Once I was sure she'd left the flat I turned back to Edward and fell back on my bed. Edward just laughed. "Come on Bella its time to get dressed"

"But I don't want too" I pouted and crossed my arms

"Come on please" Edward pleaded I couldn't say no when he begged.

"Okay" I sighed and stood up walking over to my wardrobe. I tied my hair up and started looking through my wardrobe for something to wear. As I was looking for stuff to wear I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "I thought you wanted me to get dressed" I smiled

"No Alice wants you to get dressed I'd much rather you stayed in what you were wearing" He stated. I looked down at what I was wearing and realised I was where hot pants and a strap top. The flat got extremely hot at night so the fewer clothes were better.

I turned to face him "Fine with me I'll just walk out of the flat like this" I smiled

"Oh no this should not be allowed to be seen unless it's by me or another girl" Edward stated his grip on me tightened.

"Then I best get changed" I shrugged and went to pull away from his embrace but before I could he pulled me back to him.

"Not before I do this" He said and then kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close to me as possible. I noticed in the past few weeks our make out sessions had been getting more heated and leading on to some more sexual activity but every time we were anywhere close to doing something someone would interrupt. Like When we were at his flat we were making out on his bed and I was undoing his buttons my top already discarded when I was interrupted my a phone call from his work.

I pulled away from the kiss and had to keep hold of him or I knew I would of fallen over. He really knew how to make a girl dizzy. "I thought we had things to do" I stated

"I so wish we didn't" Edward moaned

"Oh believe me if we didn't I would be so happy to carry this on" I told him fighting with what I had to do and what I really wanted to do.

"We will finish this" Edward stated firmly

"Deferentially!" I told him and moved back to get some clothes.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a long top. I left my hair up because I knew Alice would be playing with it later. Tonight was the ball for the hospital fund-raiser that we'd all been invited to. It wasn't till 1 that me and Edward left the flat after I'd actually eaten something. We had to head to my office so I could drop off my article to be read through. This would take at least an hour. While I was in the office with my boss Edward waited outside talking Angela and Mike. Mr Banner gave back my article with only the usual things to change. I thanked him and headed back out into the office area. Edward was sat in my chair with a frown on his face. I looked at him and realised his frown was directed towards where Mike was standing talking to Eric the mail man. I walked over to Angela who was sorting through something.

"What did Mike say to Edward to upset him?" I asked her

"Oh Bella I think Edward has a case of the Green eyed monster." She grinned

"What do you mean?" I was confused why was Edward Jealous of Mike?

"Mike was just talking about the fact that he gets to work in an office with you for 9 hours a day and he only sees you in the evenings." Angela laughed

"What's funny about that?" I didn't see anything funny

"It wasn't that that was funny it was Edwards reply to it. He simply said you see her 9 hours a day but she wakes up in bed next to me" Angela laughed "Mikes face was priceless."

"Oh dear! I better go before Edward kills Mike" I shook my head

"Or Mike tries to find a way to get you half naked" Angela joked

"Okay remind me why I'm friends with you?" I stated

"Because I keep Mike away from you by sending him on trips for coffee for us" She grinned

"Very true. See you Monday Angela" I smiled at her and made my way over to Edward who was still glaring at Mike. "Hey jealous come on lets get out of here" I told Edward taking his hand.

"One second. Hey Mike!" He called over to him. Mike turned to look at us "You may be able to see her for 9 hours a day but I get to do this everyday" With that he pulled me to him and kissed me. When we pulled apart I starred at Edward and then turned to see Mike glaring at Edward. I blushed and pulled Edward behind me and left my office. On the way out I heard Angela give a wolf whistle. Edward smirked for the whole ride down to the ground floor. I just glared at him. We got into his car but he didn't pull away he turned to look at me but I refused to look at him. "Bella are you really mad at me for kissing you?" he asked

"No I'm mad at the fact that you feel the need to kiss in front of the whole of my bloody work!" I stated angry

"Is it really a big deal? I mean barley anyone was in anyway" He told me

"I don't care if there was one person in bloody room or 20. I don't need you showing off in front of some guy just because your manhood feels threatened by some idiot!" I argued "Now can we go if were late Alice will kill us" I stated looking out the window

"No not till we sort this out! Alice can get screwed! Look Bella I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your colleagues" Edward stated still not starting the car.

"I don't need your apologises Edward!" I told him opening the door of the car and getting out.

"Bella, where are you going?" I heard him call behind me as I walked off.

"Home!" I shouted

"Really? You're acting like this all because I kissed you at work?" He shouted he sounded so confused

"No I'm acting like this because you were jealous because some guy told you he saw me more than you did! So you didn't trust me enough to think I wouldn't even think about Mike in that way!" I shouted at him

"Okay yes I was jealous but that doesn't mean I don't trust you Bella! It was him I didn't trust! I wanted to make it clear to him that there was no chance for him" Edward told me walking towards me.

"I can handle myself Edward" I stated more calmly

"I know you can. Bella I'm only human! I make mistakes but I don't want to fight you over this" Edward explained he was now more than five feet from me.

"Why because you think it's stupid?" I asked looking at him for the first time in the eyes. I saw that he was really hurt by this fight.

"No you have every reason to be upset I just don't get why your this upset?" Edward exclaimed I could see the confusion in his eyes. I had to remind myself that Edward wasn't him. I looked at it from Edwards point of view if it had been the other way round I would of probably done the same. "I promise I won't do it again" Edward took another hesitant step forward. All I could do was walk into his arms and hug him round the waist. I knew I had tears in my eyes. "Bella? Are you okay?" He sounded so concerned "I really didn't mean to upset you this much" He sounded so hurt

"Its not you" I just stated. I whipped away my tears and looked up at him "Come on lets just get everything done and get to this party" I took his hand and headed back to the car.

Edward gave me a look but got in the car all the same and we finished off what we needed to do. We didn't talk much and normally I would have been happy with this but it wasn't a comfortable one. It was an awkward one. When we arrived at his parents house I got out and grabbed the dresses and headed inside. As soon as I got through the door two hands took the dresses off me. Alice run up the stairs with them I just looked after her in shock. I walked up after her not even looking behind me at Edward who I knew had walked through behind me. I walked straight into Alice's room and collapsed onto the bed. Alice turned to look at me from where she was hanging up the three dresses.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked straight away coming to sit with me

"What makes you think some things wrong?" I stated

"Well one your up here and not downstairs with Edward trying to be with him as long as possible before I came and kidnapped you to get ready and also your like 30 minutes early which is odd because I assumed you and Edward would of took the extra time to be together. So I've come to the conclusion that you've had a fight" Alice explained

"Your good Alice" I sighed

"So what he do?" She questioned

"How'd you know I didn't do something?" I replied

"Cause your the one that's running away from him and Edward would forgive you without a fight so no need for this conversation" Alice concluded

"He kissed me in front of my whole office today because he was jealous of some guy" I told her

"So what's the big deal he was just making sure the guy knew that he didn't have a chance" Alice was confused

"I overacted okay! I felt like he didn't trust me and I flipped out and probably just ruined my relationship because of that jerk!" I ranted tears coming to my eyes

"Bella! Calm down! You have to know after almost 5 months with Edward that he's not him! I know for a fact that Edward couldn't care less if you shouted at him. He loves you for God sake!" Alice told me

"Loves me?" I questioned looking at her. I mean yeah I knew he liked me but love me? Did he? Could he possibly after what had happened today? Is that why he was desperate to show Mike he couldn't have me because it would hurt him to much to lose me like I knew it would kill me to lose him. I knew I was in love with him especially when he'd saved me from them guys but was it even possible that he loved me too? I mean it made sense.

"What he hasn't told you yet? Jesus the boy takes his time!" Alice stated "Bella you've got to realise that Edward cares about you more than that jerk ever could. But I think you might want to tell Edward about it. It might help him to understand why you reacted like you did"

"I need to speak to him" I exclaimed standing up.

"He's down with his piano" Alice told me going back over to the bags that held our dresses.

"How do you know?" I was confused Alice hadn't left me how did she know where he was.

"Its where he goes when he's upset" She stated.

"Thanks Alice for everything" With that I sprinted out the room and down the stairs.

I passed Esme on my way but I didn't have time to stop. I'm sure I looked insane running past her but I didn't care. I needed to clear this up with Edward and find out if what Alice said was true. I was going so fast which wasn't good for someone who was clumsy I was surprised I hadn't fallen over already so when I hit the stairs to the basement my luck run out. Just as I hit the last three steps I tripped. I was already for the ground but of course it never came. Instead to arms caught me. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me.

"You know you really need to slow down" He stated making me stand upright.

"I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gone off at you like that! I should of known you weren't him and I should of trusted you because your Edward the most caring amazing guy I've ever known and...And I should of understood you being jealous of Mike... though there's no reason to be he's way to creepy for me! I'm sorry that I am stupid sometimes and god I'm sorry I'm ranting at you right now" I ranted at him he just stood there apparently shocked by my change of mood.

"Erm...Okay?" He looked confused "I think I got most of that. But I think your point of that rant was that your sorry...A lot" Edward chuckled "but I don't get why?"

"Did you really not just hear me?" I asked looking crazy

"No I got most of it. You're sorry you got angry at me which by the way you were totally within your right to be; so no need to be sorry for that. The rest is a bit blurry but I get no need to be jealous of Mike because he's creepy and you think I'm wonderful and caring. Plus you apologised for ranting. Want to apologise for global warming and poverty while you're apologising for everything" He joked

"Edward!" I moaned "I'm trying to apologise for being a Bitch and your cracking jokes!"

"Bella, really? I don't care you shouted at me and were pissed. All I want to know is why? I mean I totally understand why you did have a go at me but you went a bit over the top" He shurgged

"That could take a while to explain and I really don't have the time tonight. Alice is no doubt about to come drag me back upstairs to get ready but I promise I will explain everything after tonight" I stated hoping he'd take that. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him. The only reason Alice knew was because she was there for part of it. So Edward would be the first person I told about this really.

"Your right we don't have much time but I need to tell you something before you go back upstairs. I was going to wait till Sunday but after today I think you need to hear it" Edward stated pulling me towards the piano. "I've had this song stuck in my head from the moment I saw your picture" then he started to play the most amazing song I'd ever heard. It was beautiful, so soft and caring. He played it with so much passion and if he messed up I would never have known. When the song ended he still had his eyes closed like he had through the whole song. I knew tears where in my eyes for the third time today but this time it was tears of joy. I walked over to Edward so I was standing in-between him and his piano. I lifted his head up and looked him in the eyes what I saw in them make me stop breathing. I could see so much love in his eyes it almost hurt. I leaned down and kissed him hard. When we pulled apart I rested my head against his "I love you so much Bella it almost hurts" he stated looking in my eyes.

"I love you more than I thought possible" I smiled at him "But then you played that song and I just fell even more in love with you and I know that everyday I fall in love with you more and more" I told him. I didn't think he could smile any more than he was but he proved me wrong like always. He pulled me in for another kiss and this one was filled with so much passion I almost fainted. When we pulled apart we both had identical smiles on our faces.

We walked upstairs hand in hand 5 minutes later. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He loved me! He actually loved me! I felt like jumping up and down and screaming it so the whole world would know that Edward Cullen loved me! Once we reached the kitchen Alice and Esme were sat talking about something. When they noticed us Alice smiled at me when she noticed that me and Edward were holding hands. Esme seemed to notice too that there was a new mood around me and Edward. She just smiled and asked if we were hungry.

"Mum I don't think there hungry for any food" Alice grinned

"ALICE!" Both me and Esme scolded

"Sorry mums" She giggled not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Thank you Esme but I'm fine and if I'm wrong Alice isn't it 4 o'clock" I stated looking at the clock on the wall

"Yes it is and believe me I'm all up for getting ready but there's a problem with that" Alice's smile was gone and she looked pissed

"What's the problem?" I asked

"Bella how many people are here in this room?" Alice stated

"four...oh Rose isn't here yet?" I realised. Oh dear I felt sorry for Rose. She'd feel the raft of Alice.

Just then the front door opened and slammed again and Rose came walking into the room looking extremely pissed apparently Alice wasn't the only one in a bad mood. Alice must of noticed Rose's bad mood too because she didn't comment on her being late.

"Rose what's wrong dear?" Esme asked obviously concerned

"What's wrong is I was at the fund-raiser helping set up with Em and Jasper and Carlisle and guess who turns up?" she stated angry.

"Oh no not her..." Alice said looking just as annoyed. Edward stiffened beside me obviously knowing who they were talking about I was completely clueless still.

"Yes Alice her. Tanya bloody Denali the biggest bitch around! Sorry Esme about the language I just can't stand her. She comes in there as if she owns the place! 'I don't like the way that's set out change it' err!" Rose moaned

"Wait as in your ex Tanya?" I looked to Edward

"Oops!" Rose stated looking at me "I didn't mean to...oh damn it"

"Thanks Rose" Edward muttered at her "Yes my Ex Tanya. Her father works at the hospital with Carlisle I was hopping she was still out of the country so we wouldn't see her tonight but it appears that we will have to be in her company"

"Can I ask why that's so bad?" I was confused I mean Tanya was only Edward's Ex.

"Well Bella after pretty boy here broke up with her she became even more of a bitch. Especially to me because she thought that I was after him. No offence to you Bella or Edward but he's not my type. I hate to think what she's going to be like when she finds out that Edward actually has a girlfriend" Rose mused

"She'll do nothing!" Alice shouted "There's no way in hell that cow is going to ruin the best thing that's happened for my brother and best friend even if I have to kill her myself!"

"Alice calm down! If this girl has a problem with me then she can take it out with me but I do believe were both adults" I stated firmly

"You may be an adult and she may look like one but she has the brain of a 16 year old cheerleader" Alice told me

"Will you all stop panicking we still have to get ready and surely we should make sure we look damn fine and I'm sure we will with Alice's creations" I changed the subject

"Bella's right! Let's go get ready and look damn hot!" Alice grinned

"Hell yeah! Tanya's going to look ugly compared to us when were done" Rose smiled with that both of them walked past me and head for the stairs

"I'll be up in a minute" I shouted after them and then turned to Edward "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I love you" he smiled at me

"I love you too" I grinned at him and kissed him on the lips "I'll see you in like 2 hours if I'm lucky"

"I'll come running if I hear screaming" Edward joked

"Please do" I laughed. With one last kiss I headed upstairs to where Alice and Rose were.

**EPOV**

She loved me! She actually loved me! I couldn't contain the happiness I felt at that and then like always Tanya had to ruin it. Had ruin the happy mood that I was having. I walked over to where mum was making something to eat for herself. I sat opposite her and watched her work. Although I was feeling nervous about seeing Tanya tonight I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face after mine and Bella's confession. Mum always seemed to know what had happened in her house.

"So you told her then?" She smiled at me

"Yeah, I did." I replied the stupid grin getting bigger

"And I'm guessing she took it well" Esme grinned at me

"She loves me mum. She actually loves me!" I could help be sound astonished

"Why are you surprised? Edward have you seen the way you two look at each other. She looks at you as if you're her sun and she's the world" Esme described

"She's my world. Is that what its like for you and dad?" I asked

"Yes. And over time it just gets better. You fight but those fights just make the love stronger than ever. Like today, you fought and look what came out of it. You finally told each other how strongly you feel for each other. " Esme explained

"Thanks mum for everything" I walked around to hug her

"All I want is for you to be happy and you'd have to be blind not see that Bella has done that from the moment she arrived" she smiled

"Well hadn't you better get ready before Alice goes mental" I told her

"Oh heaven forbid that were not ready on time or Alice will have our heads. I have no clue where she gets it from" Esme smiled

"I do. Remember that time when we were cooking dinner and dad hadn't put the things in the oven in the right order on time you went mad at him." I reminded her

"I did not I simply told him what he did wrong" Esme argued

"Yes but it shows you both have a passion for what you do" I smiled at her

"That's true. When did you become so wise?" Esme smirked at me

"I spent to much time with dad" I shrugged

Esme just laughed and patted me on the back and walked off to get ready I assumed. I decided to make a sandwich while I was waiting for the rest of the guys to get home. As I was making it I could hear the girls upstairs arguing about something or another. Shaking my head I walked over to the dinning room table. 5 minutes later my phone went off I pulled it out my pocket and answered it.

"Hello Edward Cullen speaking" It was my normal greeting

"Eddiepoo's! It's been forever since we've spoken. How are you?"

"Tanya, hey. Yeah it's been a while. I'm good thanks. How are you?"

"I'm doing amazing thanks to your wonderful father. He mentioned that your coming tonight"

"Yes Carlisle invited me, Alice and Emmet."

"He told me so. So what time do you wish to pick me up?"

"What do you mean Tanya?"

"I mean at what time will you be arriving to escort me to the ball. You can't honestly be going alone"

"No Tanya I won't be attending alone. I am bringing my girlfriend, Bella"

"Carlisle didn't mention that you had a girlfriend"

"I don't know why me and Bella have been together for 5 months now. She's almost like a daughter to Esme and Carlisle already."

"Really? Well I guess I'll see you tonight then"

"Yes you will. I'm glad after everything we can still be friends. I think your really going to like Bella"

"I can't wait to meet her"

"See you tonight"

"Bye"

I put the phone down and sighed. Well that went better than I thought. Okay it didn't go well. But now at least she knew that I was with Bella and that my whole family were behind it. I sighed this could be a long and dangerous night. Just then the front door opened and I could hear Emmet talking with Jasper and Carlisle. They walked into the kitchen where my head was still placed on the table.

"Hey Edward, What's wrong with you?" Emmet asked

"Tanya" was all I needed to say

"Oh God. You heard then?" Carlisle sighed

"Yes I heard. Rose was fuming when she got here and I just had a lovely chat with her on the phone" I told them

"What she say?" Emmet grinned

"Well she seemed to think that I was going to be her date to this ball as Carlisle so innocently forgot to tell her about Bella" I looked up at my father

"I thought it be best if it came from you" Carlisle shrugged

"Dude what you tell her then?" Emmet asked

"Well I simply made the point that I was taking Bella with me to the ball and that I wanted nothing more than to be her friend." I explained

"Well then shouldn't everything be fine then?" Jasper stated unsure

"If Tanya was normal yeah" I moaned "She'll simply state some rubbish to Bella to scare her off so she believes that will be together again"

"And have little children running around in the garden with Edward bringing home the bacon so she can live a life of luxury" Emmet mocked

"Really not helping Em" I sighed

"Oh come on Edward it isn't going to happen. Bella's a tough girl she'll probably end up giving as good as she gets" Emmet grinned

Before I could reply we heard Alice shout "You guys better get your butt up hear and get ready because if you're not ready on time you'll have me to deal with!"

"Alice is right we better go change before were late. Will worry about Tanya later" Carlisle stated

So with that we headed upstairs to get our suits on. Alice had purposely made them for tonight. They were all basically the same for me Emmet and Jasper except Em had a red tie, Jazz had a purple tie and I had a blue one. I had no clue why but I trusted it was part of Alice's plan. I tried and failed to tam my hair which was no surprise. I hated the fact I couldn't tam it but Bella seemed to love the fact that it was messy. It really didn't take us boys long before we were ready and waiting downstairs with Carlisle and Esme for the three girls to finally come down.

"Gentleman and Ladies you about to set eyes on Alice Cullen's best work yet 'If I do say so myself"

**BPOV**

I was finding it hard to walk in the heals Alice had put on me but I knew it was worth it. When Alice had revealed to us our dresses me and Rose were almost speechless. They were all beautiful. Rose's red dress that was when we brought it ugly was now a flowing red dress. The straps went over her shoulders and crossed at the back. The back of it was low and a band around her waist like a sewn in belt. The bands all had sparkling beads all over it. It truly looked amazing on her. To finish off the dress she was wearing silver heals. Her hair was up in a clip to keep it all in place.

Alice's dress was purple and came down to just above her knees. There was like a white jacket around the chest of the dress but with out arms. There was a while band around the bottom of the dress and then purple netting at the bottom adding frill to it. It was totally an Alice dress. Alice finished off the outfit with a pair of purple heals with a bow on them. It really suited Alice personality. Her hair because of it being so sort she'd straightened it and put a bow in her hair that matched her dress.

Then there was my dress it was a beautiful blue colour that brought out my eyes. It didn't have straps and came to just above my knee. On the top of the chest piece was a beaded decorations that highlighted the dress. On my hip there was a blue bow that helped the dress flow into the bottom piece that was like a skirt that pointed out in different directions. My hair was in curls around my shoulders and while Alice had clipped some of my hair back. Alice really had outdone herself. We all looked amazing. I truly didn't think it could get better until I saw the boys. I knew Alice had made there suits but it was amazing. The suits all matched ours. When we finally reached the bottom of the stairs we all laughed at the boys who all had different expressions of astonishment.

"Boys if you leave your mouths open like that mouths might fly in" Esme laughed

"So what do you think? Cause honestly I think we look damn amazing" Alice grinned

"You got that right! I mean did you see theses dresses before Alice got hold of them they were horrible! But these look good enough for a celebrity to wear" Rose commented

"I totally agree with you there." I exclaimed. I wasn't a dress girl but this dress was just amazing

"You all look beautiful" Carlisle smiled

"Thank you" we all smiled at him

"Come on then we better leave or will be late" Esme said making her way to the door

With that said all three boys seemed to find themselves again and offered us there arms, which we all took happily. There were 2 cars out front waiting for us. Esme, Carlisle, Emmet and Rose took the first one while the rest of us took the second one. It wasn't a long drive to the ball and soon we'd arrived. I felt sort of out of place being at this thing. I mean the place it was being held was a hotel. When we got through the doors men took our coats to hang them up. Then we walked into the ballroom itself. It was beautiful, chandlers hanging from the ceiling and red flowers everywhere. I was almost at a loss for words. We walked over to our table where we'd be sitting to drop off our bags. People were walking around handing out champaign.

Carlisle and Esme were off talking with people they knew while the rest of us stayed at our table talking about things. We'd been at the ball about 30 minutes and were discussing something when I felt Edward stiffen next to me. I turned to look at him and he was looking towards the door where we had entered through. Standing there was a woman almost as beautiful as Rose or Alice. She had a long gold coloured dress on. The neck line plunged down showing off more cleverage that was necessary. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious. She was beautiful and by the way Edward had reacted to her I knew who she was and it made me feel worse. I had to remind myself that only a few hours ago he had told me that he loved me. I held onto that for now. I took Edwards hand under the table and he turned to face me.

"I love you" I stated simply

"I love you too" I smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss

"Oh great the ice queen is here" Rose moaned looking over at Tanya.

"Maybe if we hide she won't see us" I stated

"To late" Emmet muttered

I turned to see her making her way over to us. Edward sighed and then put a smile on his face being the good guy out of all of us. I decided I'd give her a chance. Maybe they were wrong about her but a part of me knew we were going to be going out for lunch together anytime soon. Alice looked as if she was going to ignore the fact that Tanya was here. Rose looked like she'd jump out her seat and kill her if Emmet didn't have his arm around her shoulder keeping her to him.

"Hey guys, long time no see" She smiled at us

"Hey Tanya" Edward was the first to reply. I'm sure I heard Alice mutter 'not long enough' but I couldn't be sure.

"You seemed to of attained some people that I don't know and I can't have that now can I" She smiled so fake that I'm surprised it didn't fall right off her face.

"Well you know Alice, Emmet and Rose. Jasper Whitlock is Alice's boyfriend and date for this evening. And this here is Isabella Swan my beautiful girlfriend" Edward grinned down at me.

"Well its nice to meet you all. Do you mind if I join you?" She asked

"Sure why not" I was surprised Rose was the one who said this. Alice looked at her like she was crazy but Rose gave her a look back and Alice suddenly smiled. "So Tanya do you have a date this evening?"

"No unfortunately I only returned from my holiday three days ago so I haven't had time to find a date" She replied

"Really? Where did you go on holiday?" Alice asked

"Hawaii. I needed to get away especially with that murder out there but thanks to Edward he's behind bars." Tanya smiled "Oh Isabella you must not know about that? Edward put away one of the worst murders London has in seen in a long time" Tanya smirked

"Actually I do. Edward told me all about it and my friend wrote the articles on it for her work so she filled me in" I explained smiling

"Oh Bella and Edward I forgot to say congratulations" Alice suddenly stated smiling

"Congratulations for what?" Tanya asked I was almost as confused as she was

"Well didn't you and Edward finally say the L word" Alice smirked

"Yes Alice. Today I finally told Bella that I loved her and thank the heavens it appears that she loves me too" Edward smiled widely

"Well how can I not? Especially after the song you wrote for me. It brought me to tears" I was blushing but I couldn't help it. I didn't like being the centre of attention.

"I knew this would happen! I knew from the moment I saw you and Edward get out of his car on the ride home from the airport. Actually I knew it from the way Edward blanked me when I gave him that picture of you so he knew what you looked like when he went to pick you up" Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"Calm down Alice." Emmet smiled "Congratulation both of you. But Edward now your doomed! Believe me! Ouch!" Rose hit him on the back of the head

"Ignore the idiot here. I am so happy for you both" Rose told us

"oh before you know it Bella you won't just be my best friend you can be my sister too and then Rose as well! We'll be best friends and sisters!" Alice was grinning so big I couldn't help but smile with her.

"Slow down Alice. We have things to talk about before we think about that stuff" I stated. But I couldn't help the picture in my head of me being married to Edward. Isabella Cullen, it sounded nice and gave me butterflies in my stomach. I almost forgot that Tanya was at the table until she spoke.

"Yeah Alice I mean I was going out with Edward for over a year and he never got down on one knee" this pissed me off.

"Yeah but he never told you he loved you" Alice snapped back.

"How dare you!" Tanya exclaimed

"Oh don't you even start with the whole I'm the victim in this. It was obvious why you wanted to be with Edward! You couldn't careless about how he felt as long as he had money to buy you pretty things!" Alice told her firmly

"You know nothing about mine and Edwards's relationship" Tanya stated

"I know that for the whole time my brother was with you he was miserable. So I was all about ready to throw a party when he finally dumped you! Bella is the reason that I got my brother back!" Alice shouted at her, tears running down her face she stood up and walked away heading to the bathroom. Edward stood up straight away going to follow her.

"Okay normally I don't act like this but when you upset my best friend you need to hear this. You have no clue about Edward or Alice. You don't know how close they are and since I've known them if you upset one you upset the other. So I don't know you that well but I know enough that you're messing with the wrong people! I love both of them and I'll be screwed if some bitch like you is going to hurt either of them. If you want someone to shout at and be a bitch to do it to me!" I told her before standing up and walking over to where Alice had headed. I could hear Emmet laughing behind me and Rose shout 'oh hell yeah'.

I found her and Edward outside in the garden. He was hugging her and she seemed to have calmed down. They both turned to look at me when they heard me. Alice run over to me and I hugged her back. This girl was like my sister and anything that upset her upset me. We were both crying by the time we pulled apart.

"Hey no ruining our make up" I stated smiling at her

"Oh no way in hell am I letting her be the reason for ruining my make up" Alice smiled at me. "You know your like a sister to me right?"

"Alice you are my sister end of story. Nothing that bitch in there says is going to change how I feel about you or your brother. She'll have to kill me before I break up with Edward or stop being your sister" I told her

"Bella! Did you really just swear?" Alice asked shocked

"I may of swore a bit more inside when I gave her a piece of my mind" I shrugged "No one upsets my best friend and gets away with it"

"I love you B" Alice grinned at me

"I love you too Ally" I smirked back

"Well I'm going to go find Jasper and drink some more so I can forget all about her" Alice stated heading back inside

"Don't get too drunk! I called after her" I then turned to look at Edward who was leaning against the railing looking at me.

"And you say you didn't do anything to make her happy. Liar!" He smiled at me

"She's done a lot for me too, you know. It's what friends do. We look out for each other" I told him walking over to him

"I've messed this up so much" He sighed

"No you haven't. Tanya did." I argued

"Yeah but I was the one that brought her into our lives" Edward moaned "If I'd never gone out with her I would never of upset Alice or my family"

"Edward Anthony Cullen don't you put this on you! We all make mistakes about who we choose to go out with. Believe me I'm the expert." I sighed leaning against the railing looking out on the beautiful garden. It was dark but you could see the fairy lights that lined the garden.

"Really?" he asked putting an arm around me

"Yeah but I promised I would tell you about it later. Not tonight I think we've had enough tears for one night" I told him looking at him "Just know that I love you"

"I love you too Isabella" he smiled at me. Normally I would of told him off for using my full name but coming out of his mouth it sounded amazing. I leaned up and kissed him. When we pulled apart he smiled at me "Would the lady like to dance?" he offered me his hand

"It would be my pleasure" I smiled at him and took his hand.

He led me to the dance floor and I noticed that everyone seemed to be dancing. So we joined them and forgot about the drama that had unfolded. As we danced and had a blast I started to think about what the future held for us. I was with the most amazing people I'd ever met and I suddenly felt more at home than I had anywhere. I had a family that after tonight I was sure would stick together through anything and everything. Okay I missed Renee and Charlie but really it was never home there. I was always going back and forth between the two. I never had a set home and suddenly I felt like I had a stable life. Like I knew what was coming next in my life. I had a boyfriend that I loved and he loved me back, my two best girl friends that had turned into my sisters plus the guys who knew exactly how to make a boring day the best ever. Then there were Carlisle and Esme who had become like my parents since I'd been here. Suddenly it felt like 7 more months here wasn't long enough. I pushed it to the back of my mind for now and decided I'd solve that problem later. But tonight I was going to enjoy myself with my family.

**So heres another chapter! Woop! And it's longer than most of my last ones! So tell me what you think! Review it people! **

**Love you all x**

**Chaz…x**


	9. Chapter 9

Today had been a nice and easy day for me and I was grateful for it. I mean after the weekend we'd had I needed a nice easy day. With the whole Tanya thing we'd all seemed to be on edge about her. She seemed to dislike us for some reason. It might have been the fact I called her a bitch or it might have been the fact that Alice called her a gold digger but she was out for blood that I was sure of. She'd been texting Edward constantly and he was seriously thinking about changing his number to get rid of her. Carlisle was having the worst of it at the hospital with her father. I mean Carlisle hadn't actually done anything and didn't even know what was going on till we had told him. He seemed to think that we were right to do what we did. I mean he was Alice's father and if anyone was going to upset his 'little girl' he wasn't going to defend them. The fact that every time I talked to him about it he seemed more than happy to defend our actions at the party was something that showed me that he cared about his family a lot. Although part of me was starting to think I'd gone over the top with it. I hated that we'd caused trouble for Carlisle. Alice insisted that it wasn't any ones fault that this happened. I mean it was bound to. Edward wasn't going to stay single for the rest of his life.

Edward, I couldn't help but be happy about him. We were in love after all. I mean since he'd told me I couldn't seem to keep the smile off my face. The fight we'd had seemed to have completely been forgotten. I knew Edward still wanted the story behind it but we'd both been extremely busy. I mean he'd just got a big case and was working hard with the people to get them through it. So we'd barely seen each other. I wasn't mad at him for it I mean yeah I missed him but he was doing his job and I was proud that he wanted to help them. It was one of the reasons I loved him.

I spent most of my lunches this week with Angela and Jessica just having a laugh. I'd met Alice for lunch in the week as well. She seemed off about something though. I'd asked about it and I knew it had to be something big to stop Alice from bouncing around. It turned out that she hadn't seen Jasper since the night of the ball and she was worried that she'd done something wrong. So this is where I was going now to talk to him. Not as the protective best friend of Alice Cullen but as Bella Swan the concerned friend of Jasper Whitlock. I mean we did have a lot in common. We both grow up in America and we both cared for Alice a lot. I got to his offices. He was someone who refurbished old houses and made them look amazing again. I walked up to the reception desk and told her my name and who I was here to see. Apparently I'd needed an appointment. I told her I was a friend of his and it was really important. When she said she'd ask him I told her to tell him it was about Alice. Not thirty seconds later she came back out and told me I could go in.

"Bella, Is Alice okay? Did something happen? Why are you here and not her? Is she hurt?" Jasper asked me looking absolutely petrified

"Jasper calm down. Alice is fine. Well sort of. That's what I'm here to talk to you about" I told him. He seemed to calm down then. "Now how long do I have? Can I give you a long talk or am I going to just tell you that you need to call Alice and talk to her?"

"We've got plenty of time Bella" Jasper sighed

"Good. Now do you mind telling me why my best friend is not bouncing off the walls with energy like she always is?" I stated "Cause I believe it might have something to do with the fact that her boyfriend hasn't spoken to her in almost a week. Now I'd just like to know why?"

"She's really upset?" Jasper asked. I just nodded. "Oh God the last thing I want to do is hurt her. I mean Bella Alice is the most amazing person I've ever me. She just so full of energy and I love it. I love the fact that she's always smiling and to know I'm part of the reason behind it is amazing. So I don't want to hurt her ever but there's so much about my past she doesn't know. If she ever found out some stuff I did when I was younger she'd hate me and want nothing to do with me. I don't think I could stand that Bella. I Love her too much"

"Jasper what ever you did in your past is in the past. Alice couldn't careless about what happened in the past. Believe me I know what its like to tell someone you love about your past. It scares the hell out of me to think to tell Edward about something from my past. I'm terrified he's going to go running for the hills but if I don't I know for sure that we can never be really together." I explained

"But what if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Jasper questioned

"So you'd really stay in a relationship where she's doesn't really know you?" I challenged

"No of course not. What if she tells Edward and he don't want me near her. You know how close they are" Jasper really was upset about this

"If you make Alice happy, Which you do, then Edward won't stop you. Especially if it's what she still wants. He'd never tell Alice what to do and if he even tries both me and Alice would have something to tell him" I smiled at him "Alice isn't as fragile as she seems believe me I've been there with her. She helped me through one of the toughest parts of my life."

"Thank you Bella. It must be a Cullen thing right? Them being so good at understanding" Jasper smirked at me

"Yeah I think it is" I grinned back "The flats yours and Alice's tonight"

"You don't have to do that" Jasper stated

"No its alright I need to talk to Edward anyway. Explain some things about my past" I sighed

"Good luck" He smiled at me and hugged me

"You too Jazz" I told him

"Hey Bella?" I turned back to look at him "Thank you for this"

"Its no problem" I smiled at him

Once I was out of his office I sighed. I took out my phone and texted Edward asking if it was alright if I stayed over tonight because Jasper and Alice needed to talk. It wasn't even 2 minutes later that his reply came through:

_Of course its okay love x Is everything alright with them?_

_E x_

_**Yeah it will be x **__**they just need to talk some stuff through x I'll see you later x love you x B**_

_Okay x I love you too x see you tonight x E_

I walked into my flat 20 minute's later and found Alice pacing in the kitchen but a smile on her face. I guessed that Jasper had called her and that he'd told her about his need to talk. I reassured her that it would all be fine and headed into my bedroom to pack an over night bag. Alice followed ranting about things. I'd never seen her this worried about anything. It was nice to see she was actually human. I told her that it really would be fine.

"Where are you going tonight?" Alice suddenly asked when she saw me packing a bag

"Edward's we need to talk about some things" I stated

"You mean your going to tell him about you know who?" Alice questioned

"Yeah. Well I hope I can. I don't even know if I can Alice" I sighed

"You can do this Bella. I know it will hurt but you have to tell him at some point and I think he'll understand you better if you tell him" Alice smiled at me

"I know. Its just I don't want to remember it let alone say it out loud" I explained

"I think you can. No scrape that I know you can! Cause you are a strong independent women! Who has been though a horrible thing and has come out the other side stronger than ever!" Alice spoke as if she was giving a prep talk.

"Thanks Alice" I smiled at her "I wish I had as much confidence in me as you do"

"You do it just doesn't come out till you put some alcohol in you" Alice laughed

"Maybe I should drink all the time then" I suggested laughing with her

"Oh God I am not sending you home an alcoholic Charlie would kill me!" Alice stated

"Yeah I can just imagine it 'You are never going back there again, now sober up girl!'" I mocked Charlie's voice laughing

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when you have to go back to America?" Alice asked suddenly serious

"Yeah I've been thinking about it a lot really but what can I do Alice? I mean I love America. It's been my home since I was a kid. My mum and Dad are both there. Even my job is normally there. Yet here I've got you and Rose and everyone. Then there's Edward and I know its going to kill me to leave him but I'm not going to ask him to give up everything he has here for me. He's ten times closer to his family than I am with Renee and Charlie. I feel like I have a family here Alice and I don't know what I'm going to do when I have to leave" I explained to her

"Bella, if you start looking around now to stay in England it will be easy. I mean start looking for a job you can start when your exchange thing ends and then if you apply for a full visa now it should come round in time for you to only be gone a couple of weeks before you come back. As for Renee and Charlie they'd want you to be happy and its clear to see your happier here. Plus you have all of us here. Were family now. Not five days ago Esme was telling me how nice it was to have an even amount of daughters to sons in the house" Alice countered

"Alice, really? You really want me to stay?" I was stuck

"Of course I do! I mean have you seen my family since you got here! Everyone is actually smiling and not just smiling to make it seem like there happy. There beaming. Edward is actually having a life instead of working!" Alice exclaimed

"You really think we can do this? What about if I can't get a visa! Or can't find a new job or something? Alice I can't rely on you and your family to keep me it's not fair" I ranted at her

"I am only hearing reasons why you can't? Think of the reasons you can" Alice stated

"We need to research this Alice before I even decide what to do" I told her

"Well then I guess that what will be doing this afternoon" Alice grinned pulling me into her room where her laptop was.

So that's what we did. We sat on her bed and researched everything I'd need to stay in England. From Visa's to jobs that I could we looked at everything. Alice once said that I could just marry Edward to stay in the country. I just hit her with a pillow and she laughed at me. We'd been researching for over 3 hours when I heard my phone going off in the living room. It was Edward saying he'd pick me up in about 30 minutes. We put away the laptop and headed into the kitchen and sat talking about random things. Alice promised not mention anything to Edward because I wasn't sure it would even work out. I still had to talk to my mum and dad. Not to mention think about the fact I'd have to leave my job that I loved so much. However no matter what came up in my mind I couldn't find anything that would cause me more pain than to leave this family I seemed to have gained being here. Edward arrived and I hugged Alice goodbye and told her everything with Jasper would really be fine and headed out to meet Edward.

"Good evening love" He smiled at me giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey" I grinned at him "Come on lets go"

"Somebody in a hurry?" he laughed while I pulled him along

"I just want to be gone by the time Jasper gets here that's all" I told him

"He's not going to hurt her is he Bella?" Edward suddenly asked

"No he's not. Will you not worry about him? He's a really great guy. He just needs to tell Alice some stuff about him that he's scared might scare her away." I explained

"Are we just talking about Jasper?" he seemed to of caught onto the fact that I wasn't just referring to Jasper.

"We all have things were scared might cause someone we care about to leave us because of things that have happened in the past. I mean people say that the past doesn't affect your future but that's not true cause the past made you who you are in the present" I ranted

"Calm down Bella" Edward put his hands up in defense "I get the point. Now are you going to tell me why you're suddenly being so defensive of Jasper?"

"I just know what he's going through." I mumbled and got into his car.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right?" Edward asked after we'd been driving for a bit

"I know. Its just some things I'd rather I never had to tell anyone about" I sighed

"That bad?" he asked

"Yeah but I promised you I'd tell you and I will you'll just have to be patient with me tonight?" I told him

"I'll wait for the whole year if I have to. You take your time" Edward smiled at me taking my hand in his and squeezing it.

How was it I got this lucky to have Edward in my life? Looking at him I still couldn't quite believe that this amazing man was mine. That he loved me. It just seemed like sometimes he was too good for me. I wasn't going to argue though. I'd keep this man for the rest of my life if I could. We pulled into his building and walked up to his flat together. Once we were inside I walked over to his kitchen and started to look through his food so I could decide what to make for dinner. I always cooked when I was nervous about things or wanted to just prolong what I knew was going to be a painful conversation for me. I finally decided that I wasn't actually hungry and went and sat on the sofa next to Edward. He put his arms around me pulling me to him and hugging me. I sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought. Nope it was going to be just as painful as I knew it would be. Well I guess I might as well get it over with.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning. As you know I moved to Forks when I was younger and I was fine with it. I mean I got to hang out with all my old friends. There was Jacob, Paul, Seth, Sam, Quil and lots more. The only problem was they all lived and went to school on the reservation. This meant I was on my own when I went to Forks high school. But it wasn't for long. This girl Lauren was a really good friend of mine I wouldn't say she was my best friend ever but she was nice to me. I was introduced to some friends of hers and we got on really well. Then Lauren started going out with this guy called Eric and Lauren wasn't allowed to go out with a boy on her own cause of her dad so she begged me to come along. So I did and Eric brought his mate Tyler along. Before I knew it me and Tyler got on really well and were going out. So I was happy and so was Lauren. It wasn't bad at all I was happy. I had friends and a boyfriend. It wasn't till senior year that things started going down hill. I was still with Tyler but Lauren had broken up with Eric. So she started to get annoyed at me because I was still with Tyler. Then Jacob started to have a go at me because I didn't hang out down the reservation a lot any more. I told him Tyler didn't like me going down there. I mean I understood I was hanging out with a load of guys. But to please Jacob I agreed to go to a bonfire they always had. I'd been to them before and knew they were always a good laugh. Jacob had a girlfriend Leah and she was there. We'd always been good friends so I thought Tyler wouldn't mind cause Leah was there. The bonfire was fun like always but when I got home Tyler was there and asked where I'd been. I told him and he got angry and said that he told me he didn't like me going down there. I got angry back and told him that I was allowed to see my friends when ever I wanted. That was the first time he hit me." I felt Edward tense behind me "He hit me straight across the face. I was shocked at first too. I don't think he meant to do it. I told him that it was over and went in side. I didn't tell anyone about what had happened and the next day at school I avoided him like hell. I didn't want to see him. Jacob didn't even know. It was three days later that he came up to me and begged me to just listen to him. I decided it couldn't hurt to talk to him. He promised he'd never do it again and that he'd just been under a lot of stress. So I forgave him and looking back on it now I was stupid too but I was young and I truly believed I loved him." I had tears rolling down my face by this point "Still once that was over I tried my hardest to please him. I tried to stay away from anything that I knew would upset him. But soon I did something he didn't like and he hit me again. Every time he'd apologies and I'd believe him. This continued for so long because for me Tyler was everything I had! I mean Lauren had ditched me because she thought I'd chosen Tyler over her. So that's were Alice came in. Tyler and me went to the same college and by this point I was a shell of the girl that moved to Fork's from Phoenix." I couldn't help at remember Alice when I'd met her "Then there she was this hyped up girl who looked just so happy about everything. I introduced Alice to Tyler so happy that I actually had a friend. Tyler straight away said that he liked her but then something happened. Alice noticed the bruises I had. I told her I was just clumsy and it was true I really was clumsy. It wasn't till Alice saw him hit me that I couldn't deny to her what he'd been doing. Straight away she walked over to him and told him to get his sorry ass of a human being out of her sight and out of our lives. She damned that he never speak to her or me again. Then I told her everything when we got back to our room and Alice was in tears with me because she wanted to help me but I didn't know how to function without Tyler. So Alice literally became my life line. Tyler tried and failed many times to talk to me. I believe Alice actually broke his nose at some point." Edward smirked at that and I laughed at the memory of little Alice punching Tyler who was at least twice her size "Then I was walking back from the library on my own and well Tyler found me. He attacked me and if it wasn't for the fact that Sam found me I hate to think what Tyler would have done to me. Tyler got arrested after that and kicked out of college. I don't know what happened to him after that. Then I carried on with college became more of a person, more independent. It took me forever to trust someone. Let alone trust a guy again but I did. Alice became the most amazing best friend and made me happy. I hate him for what he did to me and the fact that he made me lose who I was. So that's why I sometimes get a bit weird with you and the reason I kind of went off with the whole Mike thing." Once I'd finished the story I actually felt relieved that he knew. It probably explains why I did some of the thing I do.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sorry that you had to go through that! If I was there I would have protected you from him! He's an asshole! You know I'd never ever do something like that to you? Never" He made me look at him.

"Of course I know that! I just don't like it when people get extremely mad or really jealous! I overrated on the Mike thing! I think I was just having a bad day" I smiled at him

"You can shout at me any time! Thinking back on it you're quite sexy when you're mad" Edward grinned at me

I laughed at him "Oh really! Well sorry to disappoint you but there's no anger in me what's so ever! I am totally and utterly loved up and happy"

"Well that's good too!" Edward smiled at me "Have I told you that I love you lately"

"Not in the past hour" I told him

"Well then I love you Isabella" He stated

"I Love you too Edward" I grinned at him and kissed him

With that we settled into the couch and watched TV, my head on his lap and him playing with my hair. This was the life I dreamed of having; coming home from work to him and eating dinner then sitting down for the evening and just relaxing with each other. I knew now that he knew about Tyler that we could really be together. Everyday I seemed to fall in love with this country even more. As Alice look for the reasons I can stay. Being here with Edward I knew that I had to find a way of staying in England with him. Me and Alice would work on that together and when I felt it was right I'd tell him. I still had to talk to Charlie and Renee about it but I knew they'd just want me to be happy. Before I even knew it I was drifting off to sleep with Edward playing with my hair. My last thought was that I'd find a way to make this all work as long as he was here with me.

**Woop! Another Chapter! Tad bit shorter but hey! Love it hate it! Tell me! Mrs Jodie Hale! The Jasper part was for you ;) x Love you all**

**Chaz…x**


	10. Chapter 10

**APOV**

I was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Today was the big day. I had to make sure everything was perfect or it would be a disaster. I had to make sure everyone arrived on time and that no one had slipped up. I had been planning this for months now. I knew that I was probably going to get an earful for it but who didn't love a party? It was going to be amazing. I knew that Bella was probably missing home now and what's a better way to clear her head than through her a party where she doesn't have a clue what's going on. I'm surprised Edward hadn't let it slip yet. I was proud of him. I mean I would have personally killed him if she had. I'd taken the day off work to make sure that everything went to plan. Jasper would be here soon to help me get everything. Then Rose and Emmet would be here later to help set up. Esme was already starting on the food for tonight. Bella was clueless and that's just the way I needed it. I actually think she thought I'd forgotten that it was her birthday this morning. What kind of friend would I be if I forgot her birthday? That's right today was Bella's birthday and I was throwing her a surprise party.

"Alice" Jasper called from the hall. I spun in my heals and run straight at him

"Jazz!" I screamed as I got to him jumping in his arms. Hey I'd missed him in the 9 hours and 32 minutes we'd been apart .Yes I counted.

"Come on lets go get everything" Jasper smiled at me

"I can't wait for tonight! She actually thinks I've forgotten it's her birthday! Really what kind of friend does she think I am? I'd never ever forget anything about her. I know her favorite colours now green because of Edwards's eyes. I know that her favorite food is lasagna. She wants to visit Africa at some point in her life. She's completely clueless. She's going to love me even more after tonight. Hey did you get 2 weeks off work?" I smiled at him

"Yes" Jasper replied

"That's good now we need to stop off at Edwards work to make sure he has everything ready for tonight. Also we need to pick up balloons, banners, the cake, music and the dresses from the shop. Oh and I can't forget to go to Bella's work to talk to her boss about that 2 weeks she's going to need off. Maybe I should go shopping and buy her some holiday clothes. Oh I need to get some holiday clothes." I was talking fast now

"Darling calm down it will all be perfect" Jasper smiled at me

"Oh I know. Edward!" we were at his office now and I'd just walked straight into his office. I knew he didn't have a meeting and seriously his receptionist was annoying.

"Good morning Alice" Edward smiled at me from his desk

"I'm here to make sure you have everything ready for tonight" I told him

"Yes Alice I got all three of your texts. I have all the time off I need and I am meeting Bella after work to take her to the flat" Edward explained

"Where me and Rose will take over to dress her up for what she believes to be a night out on the town like any other Friday. We then proceed to mum and dad's where will tell her that I need to drop off something for mum and then SURPRISE!" I shouted the last bit

"Yes Alice" Edward laughed at me "I'm sure she will be surprised"

"Can you tell me when you're meeting Bella for lunch I need to have a chat with her boss" I smiled sweetly at him

"Sure I'll give you a message when were at lunch" Edward agreed

"Good. So now will leave you to do whatever it is you do behind that desk. Love you. See you tonight" I blew him a kiss.

Turning back to Jasper and taking his hand heading back out to the car. With that we set off to go and get the rest of the things we'd need. At about 1 Edward texted me saying he was with Bella. So I raced over to her work and went straight up to her floor. Angela was still there talking to some blond who's name I had covalently forgotten.

"Hey Angela. Do you know if Mr Banner is busy?" I asked her

"No I don't think so why?" She replied

"I need a word with him. Can you give me a signal if Bella appears?" I smiled at her

"Sure, is this about the fact it's her birthday today?" She questioned

"Yep, you're still coming to the surprise party right?" I made sure

"Of course no way I'm missing it. Ben's also coming" She grinned at me

"Awesome girl" I smirked at her. I then turned to the guy who was starring at me. Maybe I shouldn't have told Jasper to wait in the car. "Can I help you?" I asked him

"I'm Mike" he said

"And I'm Alice Cullen. Best friend of Bella Swan and sister of Edward Cullen" I told him

"Wait your Edward's sister?" He exclaimed

"Didn't I just say that?" I replied. Angela giggled at that. "Oh Wait! Your that Mike! The Coffee boy!" I laughed "Edward told me about you. He really had no worries" With that I headed to the top office.

I knocked once and then opened the door before he'd even finished saying come in. He looked up at me completely confused as to why I was here. "Hello Sir my name is Alice Cullen" I smiled at him "You're not expecting me but in this situation I couldn't exactly make an appointment and I know this is probably really rude but I really need to speak to you about Isabella Swan"

"Arh One of my best writers what can I do for you miss Cullen?" He smiled at me

"Well you see its Bella's birthday today and were throwing her a surprise party tonight and your welcome to come by the way. I have an invitation actually. But that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you. You see some of us have put some money together to buy her a return trip home to see her parents and friends for 2 weeks and well to do that she needs the time off and that's why I'm here to ask you for the time off for her!" I said all in one breathe

"Well Alice. It takes a type of person to come in here and ask something like that for someone else. But it what you seem to be doing shows me you care for Bella a lot and know her very well. I'll be happy to give her the time off. She's an amazing writer and a very nice person. Can I ask a favor of you in return Alice?" His reply shocked me

"Of course" I smiled at him

"How is Bella finding living in England?" He asked me

"She likes it very much. She's considering staying here after the exchange is over. I think the only things that are holding her back is the fact she'd have to give up her job and leave her parents behind but it really is the work thing more than anything." I explained

"So you think if I was to offer her a permanent job here in England you think it might sway her completely?" He smirked at me

"Of Course! I mean I know Charlie and Renee, her parents, really well and as soon as they see how happy she is here they'll be kicking her on a plane back!" I grinned at him.

"Well then I'll see you tonight Alice. I have my own gift for Isabella" He stood up and shook my hand

"Thank you Mr Banner" I smiled at him and gave him the invitation with all the details on it.

I had a feeling today was going to be an even better day than I had first planned. I skipped to the car and we were off to finish getting everything. Then I would get back to the parents house and make sure everything was perfect before Rose and me would head back to the house.

BPOV

Another day was over and boy was I happy about it. All I wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. It was Friday which meant we were hitting the town and I knew there was no way of getting out of it. Edward picked me up and dropped me off back at the flat where I knew Rose and Alice would be waiting to torture me. As soon as I walked through the door Rose was in front of me.

"Happy Birthday Bella" She smiled at me

"Thanks Rose" I grinned back at her dropping my keys on the counter and sitting on the sofa.

"No way girl. No time to rest we need to get ready for an amazing night on the town" Alice told me dragging me to her room.

"Alice I really am not in the mood to go out" I sighed

"No way are you staying home on your birthday! Plus the boys are already getting ready. Come on think about it will get ready and then head to mum's and dad's cause she wants to give your present and then hit the town to celebrate" Rose exclaimed

"Fine! I'll get ready!" I smiled at her. It did seem like a good idea. I mean Edward would be there at least.

"So its sorted! Time to get ready!" Alice squealed pushing the button on the stereo so music blasted out of it.

While we got ready Rose went and got the wine from the kitchen and before I knew it I was dancing around Alice's room with my hair in curlers. Alice was doing Rose's hair while she did her nails. It amazing how much alcohol wakes you up and hypes you up for a night out with your friends. My phone rang in the other room and I ran to go get it. I found it was Edward.

_Hello sexy_

_**Have you been drinking?**_

_Maybe_

_**Well I just wanted to say again happy birthday and I can't wait to see you tonight to give you your present**_

_Oh what is it? _

_**Bella you should like a kid. I thought you didn't like your birthday anyway?**_

_What can I say a glass of wine makes everything seem a tad bit more fun._

_**I think I might I have to ban you from drinking soon.**_

_You wouldn't dare! _

_**Your right your too much fun when your drunk**_

_Thanks!_

"Bella! Get off the phone and get your ass in here I need to finish your make up and hair!"

"One minute Alice!"

_**You have to go**_

_Yes to the bits of hell!_

_**I love you **_

_I love you too! See you tonight _

With that I put down the phone and headed back to Alice's room where she pushed me into her chair and started to do my make up. Rose took my hands and started to my nails. Once my make up was down Alice started to take the rollers out of my hair. When they were all out my hair fell into ringlets around my face. She added a flower into my hair and then ordered me into my room to put on the dress that was on my bed. Alice was going all out for this night out and I believed it was only because it was my birthday. This morning I was stupid enough to think she'd forgotten but it was Alice. The dress she got me was green in colour and really nice. I put it on and headed out into the living room to grab another glass before we left. Alice came skipping in with her camera and started snapping pictures. After one more glass of wine we walked out to the taxi and headed off to Esme and Carlisle's. 30 minutes later we arrived and I jumped out and skipped up to the steps with Rose behind me. Alice soon joined us. I hadn't even realized Alice had sent the taxi away. I opened the door and was met with.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" the crowd shouted at me. Oh my God!

"Happy birthday Bella. Welcome to your surprise Party!" Alice smiled at me

"You did all this for me?" I had tears in my eyes

"With some help yep! And no crying your ruin your make up!" Alice demanded

So with that said I joined everyone and started to mingle and thank everyone for coming. I didn't realize I had this many friends. I mean most of my friends from work were here. Even Mike was here. Then there were some people I'd met out and about. It was trying to speak to everyone and I was sure I'd at least said thank you to everyone. I was talking to Angela when Alice's voice shouted for everyone to be quite.

"Right, I'd just like to talk to everyone and give Bella her birthday gift from me, Edward and our parents. So get up here Bella!" I did as I was told and came to stand next to her "Right we thought long and hard about this and what you'd really want. I was all ready to give you a new wardrobe but apparently you wouldn't appreciate that as much as this. So happy birthday Bella" With that she gave me an envelope. I opened it slowly and pulled out a card on it said.

**To Bella **

**Happy Birthday x**

**We thought you'd might like a break so were sending you to the wettest place in the continental US. Forks! That's right were sending you home for 2 whole weeks! **

**Love **

**Your family the Cullen's x **

"O my God! You're sending me home!" I screamed at Alice "Thank you so much"

"That isn't all of it. Cause me, Edward and Jasper are coming with you!" Alice squealed back. We were both jumping up and down by now with happiness.

I turned to Esme and Carlisle and walked over to hug them both "Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me"

"It's the least we can do after what you've done for us." Esme smiled at me

"Your family now Bella! Were happy to help you" Carlisle grinned at me

I had tears in my eyes as I broke away from Carlisle. I knew that I was more than ready to stay in England for good. I had a family here that loved me. I walked back over to the steps where Alice was and turned to face the people "I want to thank you all for not just coming to this party but for welcoming me so easily into your lives. When I first decided to come over here for the year I was expecting to hang out with my best friend just like in college and maybe while I was here write some good stories. But instead I got to make new friends who have become such a big part of my life. Then somehow I found myself with a guy who was different from every guy I've ever known. I love my life here in England! To know in the next 5 months I have to return home for good is going to hurt and I don't think I can. But that's something I need to discuss with some people. I would love to drop everything and stay here for good. To just leave my job and stay with my new family but that would do no one any good. So yeah thank you everyone for everything and well will see what happens" I smiled at everyone. Everyone held up there glasses.

"To Bella" Alice smiled and everyone toasted me.

I felt so loved. Edward came to my side and hugged me before we joined the rest of the people that were milling around talking. It was only then that I noticed Mr. Banner was in the crowd. He smiled at me as I made my way over with Edward. I didn't remember seeing him earlier.

"Happy Birthday Bella" he smiled at me

"Thank You Mr. Banner" I grinned at him

"Amazing speech you made Bella. I can see that you have a lot of people that love you here and I'd like to ask you something Bella" he stated

"Of course anything" I told him

"You want to stay in England but your problem is that you would have to leave your life in America? Your job?" he asked me

"Yes that's the main problem" I agreed

"So if I was to offer you a permanent Job in our office's here in England it would make your decision to stay in England easier yes?" He grinned at me

"Your offering me a job here?" I asked open mouthed

"Not only a job but a better one! Bella you're an absolutely amazing writer. I barely change anything in your work because you seem to know what to write. I want to give you the chance to not only write for the paper but organize what is going to be in a certain section. It would mean more money obviously and I want to give you time to think about it, to talk to your family about it. Would it be alright if you gave me an answer after your trip home? It would give you time to talk it through with your family" Mr. Banner explained

"Of course! Thank you so much Sir. You don't know how much this means to me" I grinned widely at him.

"Well will meet again after your trip. Have fun Alice has already cleared the time off with me" He smiled at me

"Thank you again" I couldn't help be beam at Edward. He picked me up and spun me around.

We mulled around with the guest for another 2 hours before everyone started to leave. I said goodbye to everyone and once the last guest was out the door I collapsed on the couch exhausted. Everyone joined me and before I knew it I had more gifts to open. I opened Rose and Emmet's present to find a pair of keys. I looked up at Rose and Emmet.

"You didn't!" I stated

"Oh hell we did!" Emmet smirked

"You brought me a CAR!" I was already thinking people were spending way to much on me.

"Its not much we just thought it would nice if you could drive yourself around. If it makes you feel better I got one hell of a discount thanks to being a supermodel. It was basically free. It's in the garage back at the flat I'll show you later" Rose smiled

"Thank you!" I grinned at her.

"Okay now its my turn" Alice grinned

"No Alice you've already got me enough" I moaned

"Oh this is as much for you as it is for me" Alice grinned again and then whistled loudly. Suddenly I saw a ball of white fluff enter the room and jump at me. Looking down at it I realized it was a puppy.

"Aww. It's so cute" I cooed hugging it

"Bella meet Lilley our new flat mate" Alice grinned

"You got us a dog?" I looked at Alice

"I know how much you miss Missy your old dog so I thought why not. Plus have you seen her isn't she just the cutest thing ever" Alice grinned

"Yes she is. But who's going to take care of our girl while were back in America?" I asked her

"That would be me" Rose smiled "I get a cute fluffy dog for 2 weeks"

"Aww she's beautiful" I smiled down at the puppy that was sat in my lap.

"Well I do believe its my turn" Jasper spoke "I don't think I can top that but I think this should come in handy it did with me"

I opened the present Jasper had given me inside was a book with the title **From American to English. **I laughed at this and thanked him. Once I'd finished opening all the presents we said goodnight and all headed up to the rooms. Alice had dropped off some stuff for me to sleep in earlier in the day. We were leaving for America in 3 days. Once I was changed I collapsed on Edwards's bed next to him who was ready for bed. I sighed I was absolutely exhausted but my mind was still buzzing from the party and everything that had happened today.

"When did you start planning to stay in England?" Edward suddenly asked me

"Well I'd been thinking about it for months but you I only started looking into it the night I told you about Tyler" I explained

"Why didn't you tell me?" he didn't sound hurt just confused

"Because I wasn't sure if I could go through with it and I'm still not a hundred percent sure about it. I need to talk it through with my parents" I exclaimed

"So it wasn't that you didn't want me to know about it" Edward questioned

"Of course not I just didn't want to get your hopes up when it might not happen" I told him

"Good. Just making sure. I have one more thing for you" He smiled at me

"Oh no! Are you kidding! Another present haven't you all given me enough! A Holiday, a car and a dog!" I sighed smiling

"I promise this is the last thing and this is just from me" He grinned at me

With that he lent over to his bedside draw and pulled out a box with a ribbon on it "It's just something I think will show how much I love you"

I opened it and was speechless. Sat in the center of the box was the most beautiful necklace ever. It was a heart and had blue crystals on it but in the middle was a key hole. There was a key with it and I used it to open the heart. Inside was a picture of me and Edward from our first day out in London. It was beautiful. I couldn't help the tears that come into my eyes. Edward took it out the box and put it around my neck. I turned to him with tears in my eyes. I loved this man more than anything in the world. "Edward it's the most beautiful thing ever. I love you so much" with that I kissed him.

"I Love you too Bella and I would follow you anywhere. No matter what happens in the next 5 months at the end of it we will be together, weather that's in England, America or Timbuktu will be together. I promise you" Edward exclaimed with so much passion and love in his eyes I couldn't argue with him.

With that said I was more than ready to kill anyone who got in the way of the life I had with Edward and my new family. I fell asleep that night in the arms of the man I loved more than life itself.

**Well there it is! Another Chapter! Woop! :D! Love me! I am so hyped! America! Next Chapter Edward meets Bella's dad and maybe if your lucky a certain wolf will appear! ;) x Well Review people! I seem to be getting only one review a Chapter and I Love Mrs. Jodie Hale for that btw x! Hope you all Enjoyed this Chapter! **

**Love you all x**

**Chaz…x**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Edward called to me from the doorway of mine and Alice's flat.

"Yeah I've got everything" I said walking out my room with my last bag.

"Good. Lets go" Edward grinned picking up the two bags at the door

With that we headed down to his car and put the bags in the boot and headed off to pick up Jasper and Alice. It was a 10 minute drive to Jaspers place and then a 1 hour's journey to the airport for an 8 hour flight. Alice was already outside waiting when we arrived and Jasper and Edward put the bags in the boot. Alice was about as excited as I was to head home. Charlie loved her and she loved him too so it was no surprise when I'd told him we were heading back that he was more than happy. We were going to be staying back at my apartment for our trip. Me and Edward would take my room while Jasper and Alice would take the guest bedroom. Mum was going to come down for the second week with Phil to see us. She was all excited to meet the man that had won her daughters heart. Charlie on the other hand was being the protective father. If he had found out what Tyler was like I think he would have never let a boy near me again.

The whole way to the airport me and Alice talked about everything we'd have to show the boys when we got there. We arrived at the airport and got checked in. An hour and half later we were seated on the plane about to take off. Alice and Jasper were sat in the two seats in front of me and Edward. I was sat next to the window with Alice in front of me. I'd found it hard to sleep the night before and knew that I'd need as much sleep as I could. We'd touch down at 9 am and me and Alice planned to spend the day saying hi to everyone. So I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

It felt like 5 minutes later when someone was waking me up. I peaked my eyes open at Edward and saw him looking at me with half asleep eyes. He told me we would be landing in 10 minutes. I stretched then and peaked in front of me at a still sleeping Alice. I grinned and kicked her seat. She shot up and once she got her bearings turned to glare at me. I just smiled innocently at her and said good morning. She through her pillow at me and I laughed. We touched down then and we started to get off the plane. As soon as we were off the plane me and Alice ran to the bathroom to reapply our make up and sort out our hair. Once we believed ourselves to be presentable we met the boys at the baggage claim. Once we'd got our bags we made our way out of the airport to call a taxi to take us to my apartment. Once in the taxi I told the guy where to go and sat back to relax for a bit. We arrived at my flat 45 minutes later and I paid the guy.

I literally ran up the steps to my apartment. I'd missed this place. As soon as I walked through the door I smiled. It still smelt the same. It looked like it had when I had left it the night before I left. Things were obviously dusty and I'd need to put sheets back on the beds. But most things looked the same. There were photos missing but there were still plenty mostly of me and Alice from college. Alice grinned at all the photos and I guided the guys to the rooms to put the bags in. Once the bags were in the rooms and everyone was ready I ran back down the stairs to the garage where my old car was. It was sat the like old times and I smiled looking at it. I missed having my own car to drive around. I think they all thought I'd gone mad because I was so happy to see my car but you would be too if you hadn't been allowed to drive for the past 6 months. I unlocked it and got in while the others followed.

Soon we were making our way to Forks to see Charlie. It was about an hours drive but I didn't mind I loved the scenery of Forks when I'd first moved here I had hated the fact it was so green. I always thought that trees where meant to be brown not green but looking at it now it made me feel young again. Soon we pulled into the town of Folks Alice was pointing out all the places as we went past and I couldn't help but at bits in. Alice had come home with me most holidays when we were in college and I'm sure she had fallen in love with the little town even if she did hate all the rain. Luckily today the sun was out with a few clouds. I pulled onto my dad's road and saw the cruiser sitting in the driveway. He must of taken the day of work to welcome us. I grinned at the thought. I pulled in behind the cruiser and before I'd even turned off the engine Charlie had the front door open. I jumped out the car and headed over to him. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Hey girl, I've missed you" he smiled at me

"Hey dad I've missed you too" I grinned at him

"Charlie!" I heard Alice shout from behind me

"Alice! Still as loud as ever I see" Charlie smirked at her "And still as beautiful"

"Aww Charlie you're a charmer" Alice stated hugging him

"Dad this is Jasper Whitlock Alice's boyfriend" I introduced Jasper

"Hello Sir" Jasper smiled at him holding out his hand

"You better be treating my second daughter right" Charlie told him

"Of course sir I wouldn't even dare to hurt her" Jasper replied

"And Dad this is Edward, Alice's brother and my boyfriend" I explained holding Edwards hand

"It's a Pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan" Edward gave him my favorite smile

"Same to you son. Bella and Alice have told me a lot about you" Charlie actually grinned at him. Where had my protective father gone? "Well why don't we all head inside for a drink"

So with that we all followed him inside and sat down around the kitchen. We stayed with him and talked about stuff for ages. What had been happening in Forks lately. How things were in London. I was thankful nobody mentions the fact I'd been offered a permeate Job in London. I wanted to talk to him about it. About two hours later was when I heard the whistle. It was something I had heard in a very long time but I knew what it meant straight away. I didn't even excuse myself I just ran out the back door and there he was smiling just like he use to when I was a teenager. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He spun me around smiling.

"Hey Jake" I grinned when he put me down

"Welcome Home Bella" I smirked back

"You come alone?" I asked

"Like hell he did!" I looked behind Jacob to see Paul, Sam, Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah and Emily.

"You all came to welcome me home. Aww aren't you guys getting soft" I mocked them

"Us soft never" Paul grinned coming over to hug me

"Yeah were to tuff. We just missed you that's all" Seth stated hugging me next

"I missed you guys too" I explained

"JACOB!" I turned to see Alice sprinting at him he caught her just in time.

"Hey Alice" Jacob laughed "See your still as hyper as ever"

"See you're still as buff as ever" Alice replied

"Well your still a little Pixie" Jacob grinned at her

"And your still a dog" Alice said sweetly before attacking the rest of the gang in hugs.

Edward and Jasper slowly made there way toward us as we stood talking with everyone. I turned and run over to Edward taking his hand. I couldn't wait for Edward to meet Jacob. "Jake, This is Edward Cullen my boyfriend" I grinned at him "And Edward this is my best friend Jake"

"Nice to meet you" Edward smiled

"You too" Jake commented not really meaning it. I gave him a look. I knew what his problem was but he had no need for it.

"Hey guys, I'm going to light up the baroque why don't you get your parents over will through a party" Charlie shouted at us from the back door.

"Sure Charlie, Will head back and round up the old gang" Jake smirked at me "Want to come?"

"I should stay here" I said but I really wanted to go

"Bella go. It's fine I'll go help your dad" Edward told me

"Are you sure?" I asked him I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'll be here when you get back" He smiled at me

"Thank you. I love you" I grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss. I turned to Jake then who had a frown on his face. I shook my head and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the front of the house where my car was. Once we were in the car Jacob decided to speak.

"So how long have you and Mr. Smith been together?" Jacob questioned

"His name is Edward and we've been together about 5 months" I told him. I saw him frown "Jake he's not like Tyler. He's a really great guy"

"Does he know about Tyler?" Jake asked

"Yes he does and he was really good about it" I replied "Can you give him a chance Jake? He means a lot to me" I told him

"Fine, I'll go into this with an open mind. So how's England going for ya?" Jake promised

"It's amazing Jake. It actually has better weather than Forks. You should see some of the scenery and the people are amazing. There's so much going on in that place and it's an amazing place to live" I told him

"Sounds like you really like it there" Jake sighed

"Yeah of course I do. I love it here Jake there's some amazing memories but we all have to move on at some point" I explained

"You'll be back in 5 months though" Jake smiled

I didn't say anything to that as I was unsure if I was actually going to come back to Forks for good. The rest of the way to the reservation was spent talking about all that I'd missed with the guys. I'd missed hearing about all the dangerous things they got up to from cliff diving to motorbike riding. I'd done it all when I was younger but they were boys and they never grew out of it. I parked the car outside Jacob's house and jumped out. Billy appeared in his wheel chair at the front door and I smiled at him.

"Now there's a face for sore eyes" he smiled at me

"Nice to see you too Billy" I replied hugging him

"So what you two doing back here?" He asked us

"Charlie's throwing a party to welcome Bella and Alice home" Jacob explained "Were here to tell everyone"

"Well better go tell Sue she'll get upset if she knows Charlie hasn't invited her" Billy winked. I was confused. I'd have to talk to Charlie about that later.

"Will do. Come on Bella lets go round everyone up" Jake grinned pulling me along behind him.

"See you later Bella" Billy called after us

"See you" I shouted back.

So with that me and Jake set off to tell everyone about the party and once we were done we headed back to Charlie's. We arrived back to find Alice talking admittedly with Leah and Emily while the boys were throwing football around. Edward was with Charlie sorting out the Baroque. It was nice to see them getting along. Jake left my side to go join the guys and I walked over to join the girls. I sat down next to Leah and both she and Emily turned to me.

"So want to tell us how you got your hands on that fine chunk of man over there" Emily stated looking at Edward

"Not much to tell really. I just got lucky" I grinned at them looking over at Edward

"Oh no girl! You are not getting out of this tell us the whole story from beginning to end" Leah demanded

"Okay, Okay well it all started when I got off the plane in London…" And so I told them the story that was me and Edward. I showed them the necklace he got me for my birthday.

"Damn why can't are man be that romantic" Emily sighed

"Cause they act like a loud of dogs" Alice joked

"The men. So Alice how'd you meet the cowboy over there?" Leah asked looking over at Jasper

"Oh tell me about it. I barely remember life with out him" Alice grinned and told them how they'd met. It was just before Alice finished her story I noticed it. It caught the light that had come on when it began to get dark. I took Emily's hand straight away.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked her holding her hand and looking at the ring that sat on it. She smiled and nodded at me "When? And how?"

"about 3 months ago down by the lake we'd just had a picnic on the beach like our first date and he purposed." Emily explained

"Aww I'm so happy for you both!" I cooed.

"SAM!" Alice screamed

He looked at her like a puppy that'd done something wrong. Everyone was looking at Alice by now "Why didn't you tell me you purposed?" Alice demanded

"Err" Sam was speechless

"Because he didn't want you to think he's gone soft" I grinned at Alice

"Well at least one of the Dog's is turning into a man!" Alice smiled at him "Congratulations!"

"Alice I actually wanted to ask you something?" Emily said "Will you make the wedding dress?"

"Oh My God! Of Course I will" Alice squealed and with that we'd lost Alice and Emily in wedding talk.

Me and Leah decided to leave them to it and went over to the boys. I jumped on Jake's back and he smiled at me lifting me up higher. It was nice to be like this again. To be able to act like teenagers with out a care in the world. But I could feel it in the wind times were changing. My boy's had all become men. Sam and Emily the teenagers that fell in love in high school were getting married. I mean looking around at the guys they were all older and there faces held less of the childishness I'd remembered. But it was times like these with us throwing a football around while enjoying each others company. I decided to just enjoy the now and I'd think about the future later. I jumped off of Jacobs shoulders and Seth came over to me putting his arm around my shoulder. I smiled up at him. Seth was about 4 years younger than me but he was always the sweetest of the boys. He was the guy that no one hated but he'd beat up anyone who hurt his friends.

I turned to look at all the parents that had arrived while we'd been playing. They all looked older. It was creepy to see it. I felt like soon it would be us standing there looking at our children messing about. Charlie was with Sue talking to her. There was something going on there. Sue had lost her husband over 8 years ago to a heart attack it really had shaken up Seth and Leah to lose there dad. He was one of Charlie best friends and it had been a horrible day the day we lost him. Edward was talking to Sam and they seemed to be getting on; which was good cause normally if you could get on with Sam you could get on with the rest of them. Music was playing from the stereo in the kitchen. Seth took my hand and forced me to dance with him. Soon Alice joined us dancing with Paul. It was fun I felt 16 again. I looked over at Edward who was smiling at me. I left Seth to dance with Alice and walked over to him.

"Hey you" I grinned once I'd reached him

"Hello love" He smiled kissing my forehead "You seem to be having a good time"

"Yeah it's nice to be back here like this. Too see them all together having a good time. It reminds me of the old days" I looked at everyone dancing and chatting

"There good guys. They care about you a lot" Edward commented

"How'd you know that?" I asked him

"Cause when they heard the word boyfriend they all looked like they were ready to murder me if I did something wrong" Edward laughed

"What can I say there like my big brothers. They look out for me but you have nothing to worry about" I told him

"You got that right I don't plan on doing anything that would mean getting chased by that pack" Edward grinned at me

"Very true" I chuckled

"Jacob doesn't seem happy about me" Edward sighed

"Don't worry about Jake he's just a bit protective after the whole Tyler thing" I explained

"I hope I can show him that I am nothing like that" Edward stated

"I know you can" I smiled at him

"I love you" he smirked at me

"I love you too" I grinned at him

"Let's dance" Edward suggested pulling over to where people were dancing. After a full half hour of dancing I walked over to Charlie who was smiling at me.

"Hey girl. Look's like your having a blast" Charlie exclaimed

"I am it's so nice to come back and be like nothing has changed" I told him

"Yeah it is. So Edward seems like a good guy" Charlie started

"He's amazing" I smiled

"He obviously cares about you a lot and same goes for you" Charlie stated

"I Love him dad. I know it sounds mad but I do. I've fallen for him more than I thought I ever could" I sighed leaning on his shoulder

"Its nice to see you this happy. Your literally glowing with happiness" Charlie explained

"Is that why didn't give Edward the whole I'll shot you if you hurt my daughter" I laughed

"Yeah and I'm sure Jacob will do it for me" Charlie grinned

"Oh don't worry he has. I hope he tries with Edward" I told Charlie

"Jacob will come around eventually" Charlie assured me

"So what's going on with you and Sue?" I asked him

"You always were very observant" Charlie laughed "We've gone out a few times and it's been nice"

"I'm happy for you Dad. It seems we've both found happiness" I said sincerely

"Yeah it would appear so" Charlie hugged me

**So here it is another Chapter! Yeah! I'm good! Anyway! I know it's shorter but I felt it needed to be finished there. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it! So enjoy there Chapter people! And Please Please Please Please!**

**I'm now actually on my knee's begging you to review! I need review's to write and at the moment I am not getting any =(! So please even if its only one word or one sentence I don't care please review it will really make my day. **

**Love **

**Chaz…x**


	12. Chapter 12

We'd been in Forks for 5 days now and so far me and Alice had taken the boys everywhere we went whenever me and Alice got back from college. For the weekend we planned to head up to our college and show them where we use to hang out there. My mum would be here on Monday to see me. It was the morning and today we were planning to go down to the monthly bonfire that was held down on the reserve but that wasn't till later. We'd spent a lot of time with the guys from the reserve but Jacob was still being hostile to Edward and it was starting to annoy me. We'd spent last night watching films back at the flat and enjoying ourselves. I was going to lunch today with my dad. Just me and him. I wanted to talk to him about me plans on moving to England. I wanted to make sure he was okay with it. I was still unsure if I could even do it. I knew that I couldn't use the excuse that I wouldn't have a job cause I would have an even better one. Edward was still asleep and I was sat in my old kitchen drinking some coffee. The jet lag was effecting all of us so most of the morning was spent in bed and we normally didn't leave the house till after midday. I was meeting Charlie at 1 at his favorite lodge. It was 11:45 now so I knew I would have to leave soon considering it was an hour's drive back down. Sam was coming to pick up the rest of them and drop them down to the reserve so the guys could help set up. I was just making sure that I had everything when a pair of arms came around my waist.

"Hey love" Edward whispered in my ear kissing my neck

"Hey you" I smiled turning in his arms to look at him. He was wearing a vest top and his pajama bottoms. His hair was even more messy than normal and he had that cute half asleep smile on his face. I had to remind myself to breath. He really was to hot for words.

"Were you trying to sneak away with out saying goodbye?" He accused smiling

"Of course not. I was about to come and tell you" I told him

"Well I'm glad, you look beautiful by the way" Edward grinned at me

"Edward its only jeans and a white shirt not exactly the next fashion statement" I laughed at him

"You look beautiful in everything you wear" Edward replied kissing me on my cheek "I'm sure you're even more beautiful out of these clothes"

"Edward" I moaned. We still hadn't gotten to that stage in our relationship and I was about ready to jump him. Especially when he said things like that. I had to remind myself I was going to meet my father. "You are a tease but I really have to go"

"Hmmm" Edward said kissing me along my collarbone. He was making it extremely hard to leave.

"Baby please!" I begged and he stopped kissing me once on the mouth then released me walking into the kitchen leaving me starring at him and missing his touch already. I took a couple of deep breaths and walked over to him kissing him on the cheek "We will finish this when the time is right. I swear. I love you" I told him

"I love you to beautiful" he smiled at me kissing me on the lips

"I'll see you after lunch" I told him as I headed to the door.

"Say hi to Charlie for me" Edward said just as I shut the door

Charlie was over the moon about Edward. He loved him as if he was his son already. Earlier in the week they'd gone fishing together and by the time they got back Charlie was calling Edward son. I smiled at that. Charlie normally didn't get on with new people but Edward was just an easy guy to get along with. Charlie liked him and that was all I could ask for. Edward also really seemed to enjoy Charlie's company. Edward being a lawyer and my dad being chief of police they were sharing there experiences. Obviously Charlie had more considering he'd been on the force since he got out of college. Now all Edward had to do was convince Renee but I really wasn't worried. I'm sure as soon as she saw him she'd love him. I arrived at the lodge and found Charlie already there. I walked in and sat down with him after saying hi to Denise the waitress that I'd known most of my life. I hugged Charlie and we ordered our food. We talked about rubbish while we waited for the food to come. I didn't want to bring up the subject of me moving to England until we'd actually eaten something. Soon we had our food and the conversation had died down so I decided it was better to say it now or never.

"So you know how much I've enjoyed England while I've been there. We'll my boss has offered me a permanent job and it's actually a promotion from the one I'm doing at the moment." I explained

"Wow. Bella that's amazing. Congratulations" Charlie smiled

"The thing is well it's in England" I told him "Which means I'd have to live in England for good."

"Bella are you trying to ask me what I'd think if you moved to England" Charlie stunned me he was never that observant

"Well I've actually been thinking about it for a couple of months and then I got this offer and it sort of like I was meant to stay there. It's not that I don't love Forks it's just…" I didn't know how to explain it

"I get it Bella really. Forks is always going to be here and so am I and the rest of them guys. You grew up here. I never expected you stay here. I mean when you 8 you'd see an advert on the TV to go on holiday somewhere and you'd turn to me and say I'm going to live there daddy. I knew from that day on that there was no way you'd ever settle down in rainy old Forks. I know its not because you hate it here. It's just time that you went and found your life instead of living mine or your mothers" Charlie smiled

"But what about you? I mean I know you can take care of yourself but I don't like the feeling of leaving you alone" I sighed. It really was the one thing holding me back. Renee had Phil so she was fine and I'd lived away from her for so long it didn't really bother me as much but with Charlie he was alone.

"Bella. When am I ever alone? If I'm not at the station with the guys I'm down the rev hanging out with Billy. As for my cooking that your so worried about Sue has been cooking for me most nights. I actually wanted to talk to you about that" Charlie smiled at me

"Oh yeah. What about her?" I asked

"Well we've sort of been dating for a while now and well I was planning to ask her to marry me" Charlie stated. I was more than surprised.

"Oh my God Dad! That's amazing!" I grinned at him

"So you're alright with it?" He questioned

"Of course. It's your life dad I just want you to be happy and if Sue does then hell who am I to say no" I couldn't keep the smiled off my face. He wouldn't be alone. He'd have Sue and that put my last worry about leaving Forks away.

"Thank you Bella. So you living in England for good. Can I ask you just one question?" Charlie stated. I nodded "Don't blow up at me for this but your not just moving to England because of Edward are you? He's an amazing guy Bella but you shouldn't up and move your life to a new country for a guy"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about moving because Edward is there but it isn't the only reason. In fact it's a very small part of the reason I want to move there. I feel like I belong in England. I have the most amazing job and I feel at home in England. Plus I also get sun there" I grinned at him

"I just wanted to make sure. I mean Edward is an amazing guy but you don't know what might happen later. I hope that you and Edward are together forever, I really do. He's a really good guy." Charlie smiled

"Thanks dad" I hugged him

"He's better than that Tyler guy you dated in High school" Charlie chuckled. He didn't know about what Tyler had done to me considering I'd never told him and well I didn't plan to ever if I didn't have too. "I saw him the other day in town. He's still single you know. Apparently he hasn't had a girlfriend since you. Eric was telling me when I went to the shop the other day"

"Tyler's in town?" I asked him. I could already feel the panic growing but I had to keep it in otherwise Charlie would know something's up.

"Yeah I think he's living here again" Charlie stated

We'd finished our food by now and I told Charlie that I should really head down to the reservation to help set up. He understood he gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me again how happy he was for me and headed back to work. I got in my car but didn't pull away at first. I needed to calm down before I drove or I'd have a crash. I was taking deep breaths when a tap came on my window. I jumped to see Seth standing there looking at me worried. He walked around the car and got in the other side before I could do anything.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked as soon as he had shut the door.

"Tyler's back in town" I stated

"What?" Seth seemed surprised

"Charlie told me" I couldn't really think straight at the moment. All that kept going through my head was the fact that Tyler was in the same town as me.

"Get out the car Bella. I'm driving. There's no way your driving in your state" Seth ordered.

I didn't even feel like fighting him so I got out and walked around to the passengers side while Seth got in to the drivers seat. He pulled away and we were off heading to the reservation. Tyler was actually in town. I hadn't even thought about the fact his family lived here. I mean I didn't understand why I was getting so upset about it. It's not like he would get anywhere need me. I had Edward and Jasper and Alice and Jacob and…well everyone. But yet I couldn't stop my hands from shaking or my eyes from watering. I was terrified of him still. After all these years I was still scared of him. I was weak. I should of gotten over this by now. We pulled up to where the bonfire was being built by the boys while Alice, Emily and Leah sat talking on one of the logs. Edward turned to smile at me when he notice the car pull up. But I was to busy trying to remember to breath to return it. He noticed something was wrong and left what he was doing and run over to me. Seth had got out the car and said something to the others as Edward opened my door and crouch down beside me.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked me worried

"Tyler" was all I could say. My mind was still reeling

Edward pulled me out the car and into his chest. I hung on tightly to him as I cried. I didn't even know why I was crying. He hadn't actually even done anything to me. I hadn't even seen him for Pete's sake. But it was bringing it all back to me. I could hear Seth explaining to them what had happened. I stopped crying and relaxed into Edward's arms. Being in them I felt so safe and at that moment it was exactly what I needed. I could hear the all shouting and disusing stuff but I couldn't bring myself to listen to them. Edward said something and someone replied to him. Before I knew it I was being picked up and taken somewhere. I looked up at Edward to see his brow creased. He was worried and I hated it was me he was worried about. I needed to toughen up. When he put me down we were in Sam and Emily's kitchen. I was sat on the counter and he was stood in-between my legs. Looking at me trying to gage how I was feeling. I still had my hands fisting his shirt and his arms were still on my hips.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked me

"I don't know" I stated

"You know he isn't going to get anywhere near you right?" Edward told me "I won't let him. Plus he'd have to deal with Alice first"

"I just…hearing his name and knowing he was so close…it just brought it all back and I just couldn't handle it" I told him

"It's okay love but I promise you right here that he will never come anywhere near you, not while I'm there. I swear Bella. I will keep you safe" He said with so much passion I couldn't help but fall in love with him even more.

"Thank you" I gave him a weak smile

"I'll set Alice on him if you want" I grinned at me. I had to smile at that "There's that beautiful smile I love seeing"

"I love you" I told him

"I love you more than anything" Edward stated kissing my forehead and hugging me to his chest. I pulled away to look at his eyes. He wasn't get away with just a simple kiss on the head I wanted more. He seemed to know what I was doing cause he kissed me on the lips and God I was in heaven all over again. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"Okay, enough. I don't need you having sex on my counter top thanks. That's for me and Sam only. Save it for your house" Emily grinned from the doorway where her, Alice and Leah were standing smiling at us.

"Sorry I couldn't keep my hands off him" I smirked at her

"If he was my boyfriend I wouldn't ever leave my house" Leah stated

"Sorry ladies I'm a one girl guy. Oh did I mention I was also totally in love with this girl" Edward grinned at them.

"Aww…Can you please teach that lot how to be romantic please?" Emily stated

"Yeah your making us look bad Edward!" Sam grinned hugging Emily.

"Well you should try harder Sam" I told him

"Hey, I'm marrying her am I not?" He said kiss Emily on the cheek

"Well there goes any hope of romance after the wedding" Leah laughed

And just like that from a stressful atmosphere to a happy one. This is what I loved about this place. We ended up all talking and messing around the kitchen. It must have been an hour later that Jacob turned up and said hi to everyone. He was still being cold to Edward. After the day I'd had it really wasn't what I wanted to deal with. Edward had been nothing but nice to Jacob and he was being an ass about it. I had no idea why though. I needed to talk to him about it but he wasn't exactly being friendly to me either. The guys headed out to finish preparing for the bonfire and the rest of the girls headed out to help them. Leaving me and Jake alone. Jake was sat at the table not looking at me and for the first time in a long time I realized her was mad at me. I walked over to him and sat down opposite him.

"Jake, can we talk?" I asked him

"Sure why not?" Jake stated "What do you want to talk about? How the weather is? How your much fun your having being home? Or maybe we can talk about the fact that your moving to England for Romeo out there?"

"How did you find out?" I sighed

"I popped into see Charlie and he was talking to some guys about it. God Damn it Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob shouted at me

"If your going to shout at me I am not going to even bother talking to you!" I shouted at him back standing up

"Fine then don't bother talking to me! Just go live your new life without me! Hey better yet forget I even exist" Jacob told me

"What the hell Jake? Do you seriously think just because I'm moving to London that I'm going to forget everything you've done for me? Everything we've been through together! Jake you're my best friend for fuck sake! Weather I'm in Forks, London or Hong Kong that won't change! I was going to tell you Jake. I only told Charlie this morning as it is!" I explained

"I can't believe your going to be that stupid to up and move everything to be with him! You did it before and now your doing it again! Your meant to learn from your mistakes Bella not repeat them!" Jacob exclaimed

"You honestly think Edward's anything like Tyler? He has been nothing but nice to you since he got here! Hell you've acted like a complete bastard all week to him and he's not said one bad thing about you to any one! He's never laid a finger on me when I didn't want him to! I'm not even moving to London because of Edward! I'm moving because if you'd given me chance to explain you would know I'm moving because there offering me a better job for good. More money! And I don't need anyone especially not you telling me how to live my life cause that makes you just as bad as Tyler!" I told him

"Well don't come crying to me when it all falls through!" Jake stated

"Oh don't worry! It's obviously you don't care about me enough to want me to happy!" I exclaimed walking out the door towards the fire but he grabbed my wrist stopping me "Let go of me now Jacob!" I shouted at him. Everyone turned to look at us. Edward looked mad and about ready to come remove his hand from me.

"Fine you ruin your life like I care!" Jake let go of me then and walked off.

I was furious. He had no right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Who did he think he was my father! I was to busy being mad to notice that everyone was still looking at me wondering what the hell had happened. "Hope you all enjoyed the show!" I shouted at them. I know I shouldn't of been mad at them they were just worried but at that moment I couldn't control my anger. I walked over to my car getting in it and not even thinking about what I was doing. I drove out of the reservation leaving my group of now worried friends. I drove into town not really caring where I was. I parked outside the park and decided to take a walk through it. I needed to clear my head and calm down. I didn't understand why Jake was so angry at me. I mean I understood he was upset about me being so far away but I didn't expect him to be that mad. I mean did he really expect me to tell him first before I talked to Charlie. I wasn't even sure if I could move to England there was so much to sort out before I could be sure. At this point I was sat on a bench in the park and to be honest as I looked around I remembered so many fun times here when I was younger and in every single one there was Jake; making me laugh or protecting me. He was like a big brother to me but we weren't kids any more. I had to live my life not his. Even after the fight I knew I still loved him as much as before. He was my Jake. He was my best friend. He was the one person when I was younger I could tell everything to and know he'd help me out. My phone wouldn't stop buzzing in my pocket and I knew they were probably all going crazy. I pulled it out my pocket to see I had missed calls from Edward. I sent him a text telling him I was fine I just needed some time to think. His simple reply made me think I really had the best boyfriend in the entire world.

**Okay x I love you x E**

He didn't ask where I was. He didn't ask if I wanted him to come here. Thinking back on it I suddenly realized why Jacob had gotten so mad. He felt like Edward was replacing him. Looking at it he sort of had. I told Edward everything. I went to Edward when I was upset. It use to do that to Jake. But Edward was the love of my life. That didn't mean I loved Jake any less than I had when I left Forks. It just meant I had someone always looking out for me. I decided then that I would not leave Forks this week till I had sorted out this mess with Jake. Using my phone I decided to call him but it went straight to voice mail. I sounded like a teenager who had a fight with there boyfriend and didn't have the guts to apologies in person.

**Jake, you can ignore me but just listen to me for 5 minutes and if you still hate me after this then fine. You are my best friend Jake. I can't remember a time when you weren't there for me. Moving to Forks was one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life. I know your probably thinking well why ****I want to leave then. Well the answer to that is I have to move on. Grow up. But just because I might be moving to England doesn't mean I'm going to forget you Jake. I couldn't forget you ever even if I wanted to. Edward will never replace you Jake but at the same time he is my best friend too. Its nice to know that no matter where I go people are there to protect me. Edward didn't ask me to move to England. He even stated that he'd move here for me. He loves me Jake and I love him. I'll be back every chance I get to see you and the guys. You know you'll always be in my heart Jake. Well I guess that's all I wanted to say. I'll see you later then. Bye.**

Once I got off the phone I decided I better head back to the reservation before they sent out a search party to make sure I was alright. I stood up and was making my way to my car when my phone rang looking down at it I saw it was Alice.

_Hello Alice, I'm fine really. I just needed to get away and have some time alone to think through some things. So don't go all crazy on me._

_**What makes you think I'd go crazy on you?**_

_It's you Alice_

_**True. I actually called to tell you that Edward is at the store picking some stuff up with Seth cause I know your in town. I was hoping you could help them get the right stuff. **_

_Sure Alice. I'm walking into the store as we speak now._

_**Good! Don't forget the **__**marshmallows! **_

_I won't! Love you aly!_

_**Love you to B!**_

I walked into the store and went to find Edward and Seth. I found them looking extremely confused over what burger's to get. I laughed at there confused faces. Was it really that hard to choose burgers? They noticed me and Edward smiled at me. Seth asked me which ones they should get and I told him which ones and headed over to get the marshmallows. Heaven forbid Alice didn't get her marshmallows. As I turned down the isle I bumped into someone and ended up on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz most of the time" I apologized standing up and looking at the person I had bumped into

"It's alright Isabella" He replied.

"Tyler…" I stated looking into the eyes of my ex boyfriend

**Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! And I don't care! You guys didn't review! So I felt like being cruel! If you really want to find out what happens then Review! It doesn't take to seconds! So Click the Button! Please! **

**Chaz…x**


	13. Chapter 13

***Cries* :'( No Reviews for my last chapter again! I'm starting to think people don't like this story anymore. Well Here's the next chapter if anyone cares *cries***

_Previously…._

_"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz most of the time" I apologized standing up and looking at the person I had bumped into_

_"It's alright Isabella" He replied._

_"Tyler…" I stated looking into the eyes of my ex boyfriend_

BPOV

"You always were a klutz even when you were younger" Tyler laughed at me

I didn't know what to say to that. He was acting as if I was an old friend who hadn't seen me in a while. "Well I erm have to go" I murmured going to move past him but he grabbed my arm like he use to. I cringed at the memories it brought back.

"Wait! I wasn't finished talking to you" Tyler told me

I squared my shoulders, there was no way in hell he was going to tell me what to do again "Well I'm done talking to you" I ripped my arm from his grasp.

"Well hasn't someone toughened up" Tyler chuckled "No Alice around to protect you anymore Bella. What you going to do?"

"Who said I needed Alice to protect me from you? A lot of things have changed since college Tyler and one of them things is the fact that I don't need Alice to protect me. I can do that all on my own" I stated firmly. Inside I was terrified but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction

"Oh really? And what's a little girl like you going to do to me?" Tyler sneered "You didn't even have the guts to tell daddy what happened! You're weak Bella! Always have been and always will be"

"No, that's were your wrong! You're the weak one! What kind of man needs to beat up his women just to keep her with him! Obviously not a real man!" I exclaimed

"Well what kind of women keeps coming back to the man because she has no friends! Don't see any of your all so tough friends now" Tyler grinned at me

"I'd rather be alone than with you!" I told him "Plus who needs to come running back to you when I have the most amazing guy standing right behind you" I smirked at him. Edward was stood behind Tyler with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you Tyler. I'm Edward Cullen. Alice's brother and Bella's boyfriend who doesn't beat her up" Edward grinned at him

"Then how is it nice to meet me?" Tyler asked confused by Edwards's happy attitude

"Because it means I can do this" and with that Edward punched him right in the jaw. I could hear Seth behind him cheer "if you ever so much as see her in the street and don't turn away I will make you regret it"

Tyler looked up at Edward as he came over and put a hand around my waist. All I could do is smile at him. We headed back down the isle with Seth behind us "I've wanted someone to do that for forever!" Seth grinned

"Well glad I can be of assistance" Edward smirked at Seth.

We got the marshmallows and headed to the cars. I jumped in and Edward followed me into mine while Seth took his car. As I was driving along I could see the smug smile Edward had on his face. Boys! Why do they always feel so happy about winning a fight. Not that it was even a fight Tyler was down after the first punch. It was just a warning to him and I know normally I would of flipped out at Edward for being so violent but after what Tyler had done to me I thought he sort of deserved one punch. This was the second time Edward had got into a fight for me and I felt bad that I was giving him so many reasons to be so violent. Not that I didn't appreciate it, in fact it was sort of a turn on to see your boyfriend defend you, but that didn't stop me think about the fact that maybe if I wasn't around he wouldn't be getting in all this trouble. Edward kept flexing his hand that he'd punched Tyler with. I was suddenly worried he'd hurt himself when he'd hit him. It wouldn't be as sweet if Edward had actually hurt himself. Edward turned to me but his smile was gone he looked worried.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked tracing my cheek with his hand.

"I am now" I smiled at him "Thank you for back there"

"I'm sorry I lost it back there but I couldn't stand there and know what he'd done to you and just let him walk away. I promise I'm not normally violent" Edward exclaimed

"Edward would you stop worrying! I know you only did it to protect me! But I think I've got you into enough fights now. How's your hand?" I asked him

"It's fine. Just not use to punching people" Edward smiled "How are you feeling?"

"Would it be weird to say that I'm actually proud of myself. But he still scares the shit out of me" I told him

"Not at all. You really stood up for yourself back there. Hell I don't think you even needed me there" Edward grinned

"I'm still glad you were there. I don't think I could of done it with out you" I sighed

"Actually I think you could of. You just needed to know that you wouldn't be on your own once you did it. But I'll be there anytime you need me Bella. Day or night." Edward explained kissing my hand

"That reminds me of the conversation on the way back from the airport the first time I met you" I laughed

"Oh yes! I'm so glad that model ripped that dress" Edward grinned

"Why?" I was confused

"Can you honestly say we'd be here right now if Alice had come to the airport with us. Not even giving us a chance to talk let alone get to know each other" Edward questioned

"I guess not but we would of eventually" I smiled

"Yeah but I'm glad it was sooner than later" Edward smirked

"Me too!" I told him.

With that we arrived back at the reservation to see everything was ready for the bonfire. I got out my car with Edward and we headed over to were Seth was talking to everyone, no doubt telling them what had happened in the supermarket. I couldn't help but smile at Edward, my own personal knight in shining armor. Jacob wasn't there and that automatically made me feel upset. I needed to make him understand why I was doing this. I was upset we'd even had a fight to begin with. I decided while everyone was patting Edward on the back that I would go find Jake. I had a feeling were he was hiding from everyone and right now we needed to talk. Alice smiled sadly at me as she saw me leave. She knew where I was going and what I was trying to do. I felt bad that since getting back I'd barley spent any time with her. I promised myself that I would fix that.

Walking through the reservation I was automatically taken back to the fun time I had here with the guys. It was like I was able to escape the real world when I got to come here. It was just us kids doing stupid things and messing around. There was no worries about jobs or boyfriends, just us as friends hanging out. This was home for me when I was a teenager. It was where I'd come weather I was happy or sad. There was always someone here to help me through stuff. Even before they knew everything with Tyler they knew how to cheer me up. I remember being little and expecting to live here forever as teenagers. Spend summer days laying on the beach or winter night spent cramped in Jake's garage with a pizza listening to them trying to make a band. The fun girl nights spent at Emily's that would always end up being interrupted by the boys. They were the best days of my life in Forks but looking at that now it wasn't going to last forever. Something Jake needed to understand if he was ever going to let me go. Just as I expected he was sat on top of the cliff we use to jump off of. It always had the perfect view for the sunset. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. We stayed silent for what felt like forever. Until he spoke.

"I'm sorry" he all but whispered

"So am I" I sighed "You know I love you Jake. You're my best friend no matter what happens. I mean I can't even stay mad at you Jake! Not 5 hours ago we were shouting the odds at each other and here I am with you like old times"

"I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just upset. I mean when I heard Charlie say you were leaving for good. I felt like what I was always scared of was happening. I was losing you" Jacob explained

"Jake no matter where I am you'll never lose me; weather that's down the road or in England. I will always, always be here for you! You need me I'll be on a plane here before you can even say Isabella!" I told him.

"I guess. I mean I just always thought we'd be together in Forks. I mean I understand it couldn't stay the same forever but I always thought we'd at least be on the same continent" Jake shook his head

"You think I saw this coming either! I thought I'd grow up get a job maybe get married to a nice guy have a couple of kids but things change. You meet people and plans change. Your life doesn't always go the way you thought it would" I shrugged

"By people you mean Edward?" Jacob said looking at me

"Yes and no. I know you think I'm only doing this to be with Edward but it's not. Alice is like my sister Jake and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about everything she's done for me. Fork's just isn't home anymore Jake. It hasn't been for a long time and you know that. You've seen how bad I was when I finished college. Forks just held to many bad memories and if I didn't leave then I would never have been happy." I told him

"But you were never alone! You had me and the guys!" Jacob stated

"Yeah but for how much longer? Sam and Emily are getting married. How long before you and Leah get married and the rest of them find people they love and start there own families. I don't want to be the annoying friend who's alone" I explained

"But I love you Bella! I do anything for you! You know that!" Jacob told me

"I know you do Jake! I love you too! That won't ever change but I won't ever ask you to choose between me or anyone else. It's not fair on either of us. We'd end up resenting each other which is something I never want. Edward's my Leah Jake. If Leah lived somewhere else would you honestly not move to be with her?" I asked him

"No that's different! Me and Leah have been together for years! Edward's been in your life 5 minutes and you're willing to drop everything for him" Jacob argued

"But love Leah! Time doesn't determine weather or not there the one you want to be with forever! Your feelings do. That feeling that when they smile at you, you go weak at the knees. That when they have just left you that you want to be with them again no matter how ridiculous that is. That no matter how you feel that being in there arms make it seem like there's no safer place. That by just thinking of them not being there you know you couldn't live without them in your life." I exclaimed

Jacob sighed "You really love him don't you?"

"More than I thought was possible" I smiled

"And I can tell he loves you too. I'm sorry for being such a jerk" Jacob apologized

"It's okay. You were just looking out for me how can I be mad at you for that? You just went a tad over the top!" I grinned at him

"What are brothers for?" He smirked

I laughed "So I don't know about you but I am starving!"

"I could eat a horse" Jacob exclaimed

"The poor horse!" I giggled

"Shut up!" Jacob grinned shoving me

So with that conversation over I knew that we'd be okay. Half way back towards the campfire I tripped but as always Jake caught me throwing me on his back. He carried me all the way back to the bonfire. Everyone was there talking and drinking. Jacob put me down and I saw Alice grinning at us. Edward was talking with Seth a bit away from us. I walked over to them with Jake and stood next to Edward. Jake put out his hand to Edward which he took happily. I left them to talk walking over to Seth who was now shoving hot dogs down his throat. I laughed at him and it wasn't long before most of the boys were having a hot dog eating contest. Alice was laughing about how Emmet would love it here right now and I couldn't help be agree. Maybe that was why I liked Emmet so much because he reminded me of my boys and yes they were my boys! They always would be no matter where on the plant I was. Paul ended up winning the contest and I had a feeling that was only because Billy told them to leave food for everyone else. Soon after Billy was calling everyone's attention to him.

"Well, tonight is not just another campfire anymore. I've known Charlie Swan for years now and he is my best friend. I first met Sue when she moved down here about 35 years ago and straight away I saw the caring women she was. How much she cared for her family. When we lost Harry it was hard on all of us. Yet I know from the bottom of my heart that Harry wouldn't have wanted anyone else to take care of his family than Charlie Swan. The reason I'm saying all this is because this evening Charlie actually got the courage to ask Sue to become his wife and she said yes." Billy explained. Everyone cheered and clapped for them "I know for a fact that no one could be happier for them than we are. Some of us may not always be around but that is not what family is. You don't need to be there all the time to be a family. The only thing that matters is that their there when you need them. Now I know it's been a long time since we've all been together like this and it seems like a life time ago that we all had a bonfire but in the end its not the things that happen in between them its how you feel now you're here. I look around now and I see smiles and love. That is what I see and will always want to see. Because no matter what we do or where we are that love we feel for each other will never change. So here's us, to our family now and to the family of our future" Billy raised his glass and the rest of us did as well.

Jacob pulled me to his side in a hug and I wrapped my arms around him. I knew that we'd be alright because Billy was right. No matter were I was I knew I could of always come back here if something went wrong. I spent the night with my old friends and my new ones. I felt like two parts of my life had come together if only for a short amount of time. I was in between Edward's legs in front of the camp fire and looking at how the flames danced. Jacob was sat next us talking with Edward and Paul. I finally felt at peace with myself. I knew now that Jacob was happy that I could move on with no worries. I could start the next chapter of my life with no regrets. Edward pulled me out of my day dreaming by kissing me just bellow my ear.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Edward whispered

"I just feel like things are finally going right for me. I mean who wouldn't be happy to have the man they love and there best friend getting along. Not to mention I just gained a brother and a sister. Before you know it Jake will truly be my brother" I smiled

"Well I'm glad that your happy. I'm glad we came here Bella" Edward grinned

"Me too. It's put all my worries about things to rest. Why are you so happy we came back?" I questioned

"Because being here seeing you like this. It makes me feel like I know more about you than you could ever tell me. I see the way you are here. How much you love it. I'm worried that maybe you'll regret leaving it one day" Edward explained

"I won't ever regret moving Edward. Your right I love being here but being away from it makes it that much better. It's a place I can come and be a kid. I can mess around and not worry about things. I can just relax. It's time for me to find my happiness like Charlie. Like Sam and Emily" I grinned at him

"Well I think were on the right track" Edward smiled

"So do I" I smiled kissing him.

**Another Chapter! Sorry it took longer! Guess the lack of reviews is getting to me! Now if you haven't seen Eclipse yet I demand you see it! It's amazing! I seriously was amazed by it! This is coming from someone who treats the book like its her own bible! So if your unsure if you want to see it then I say see it, it's worth it. So yeah anyway please review it makes me want to write more. **

**Love you **

**Chaz…x**


	14. Chapter 14

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice call from next to me. I sighed I didn't feel like getting out of bed just yet. I was enjoying my dream but I knew I had to. "Bella, love. You need to wake up…" the voice told me

"Hmm…" Was my reply as a buried my head further into his chest. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled at me.

"Isabella, do you want Alice to drag you out of bed?" he asked me

"No" I murmured into his chest.

"Then you might want to think about opening your eyes" Edward told me

Slowly I opened them to look at the person I'd been dreaming about. My dreams never did him any justice. He was always that much better in reality. Though I wasn't sure I was actually alike. I felt the past 5 months with Edward had been a dream. Maybe I'd wake up one day and people would tell me I'd been in a coma for ages and I'd dreamed Edward up to be my perfect man. Yet as I laid there looking up at this God like man I didn't ever want to wake up if this really was a dream.

"Morning" I smiled at him

"Good morning love" he smirked kissing me on the lips.

"I like waking up like this" I sighed snuggling into his chest a bit more.

"Me too. Although I prefer it when your asleep." Edward grinned

"Why?" I was confused.

"You just cute when you sleep that's all" He shrugged but I could see there was something else

"That not it? What aren't you telling me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. What could I possibly do when I slept that would put that stupid grin on his face. I would just be sleeping and…"Oh God!" I exclaimed "What did I say?" I demanded

"Nothing bad! I swear" Edward still had that grin on his face.

"Edward!" I whined

"You just said some random things and…." Edward smiled

"And what? What did I say?" I demanded

"That you loved me" Edward's eyes were so intense I couldn't look away from them.

"That's nothing new. You already know I love you" I stuttered. His eyes were making my mind go fuzzy and I was having a hard time concentrating.

"I know that. It's just the way you said it. Just a sigh and that smile that came on your face. It just made me so happy to know that I was the reason for that smile. The fact that you were dreaming about me at all, it makes me feel like I could just fly with amount of happiness I'm feeling" Edward explained

"Well I can tell you right now that I have never and never want to be this happy and in love with anyone else. I love you Edward Anthony Cullen. If you want I will open the windows and shout it out to the whole of Seattle. Also so you know your always in my dreams Edward. Every single one!" I told him.

"I feel like the luckiest guy alive to have you! I love you Isabella Maria Swan and will forever" And with that he kissed me.

It was filled with so much emotion I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I hadn't felt like this with anyone and I couldn't help the fact that it overwhelmed me. I sometimes would look at him when he wasn't looking and I'd ask myself what I'd done to deserve this amazing man. I thanked all my lucky stars that I had him in my life. To say I wasn't scared that I'd grown so attached to him in just 6 months would be a lie. I had always been so independent, especially after Tyler. I made sure that no boy would ever get that close that I'd depend on them completely again because I was scared to get hurt again. But with Edward I didn't even realize it was happening until it was too late. It scared me to hell but at the same time I couldn't stop it. When we finally pulled apart I placed my head back on his chest. I couldn't remember how such a normal morning had turned into such an emotional one.

10 minutes later I finally left the safety of Edwards's arms and walked into my wardrobe looking for something to wear. I spotted something that made me grin like an idiot. Before Edward could say anything to me I was out the bedroom door and down the hall stopping in the kitchen to find Alice sat with coffee and a newspaper. She started to say good morning but got cut off as I dragged her back down the hall and into my room. Edward gave me a funny look as I let go of Alice and pushed him out the room. Slamming the door and locking it before he could say anything. I turned back to Alice with a grin on my face. She looked back at me confused but I just walked into my wardrobe and came out a moment later holding two tops. As soon as she saw them her own grin covered her face. She nodded at me and with that we started. Alice had gone out of the room and I'd gone into the bathroom to hide from Edward. I could here Alice telling Edward to use her room to get dressed as we were getting ready together. Once Alice knocked on the door signaling that Edward was gone I came out and we got to work on getting dressed.

Today we were going back to college to show Edward and Jasper. We would be staying at a hotel for the weekend and return on Sunday night. So we'd be back in time to pick up Renee from the airport on Monday. We couldn't wait to return to the place that had brought me and Alice together. We planned to meet with our old professors and maybe some old friends that had stuck around the college. Two people Alice and Me couldn't wait to see was Charlotte and Peter. They were our closest friends in college.

"Bella! I just had an even more genius idea!" Alice exclaimed

"Oh yeah what's that?" I grinned at her

"We should swoop! Like we did on graduation" Alice told me

"Alice, you're a genius!" I squealed

"Oh I know" Alice winked.

While me and Alice were getting ready we talked about all the things we wanted to show the boys while we were there. Alice insisted on doing my hair and not even that could ruin my good mood. I let her do what she wanted with it. From the conversation this morning with Edward and to the fact we were going back to see some old friends that we hadn't seen in years had left me in the most amazing mood. I couldn't think of anything that could destroy this mood. Alice finished with my hair and told me to go get dressed. I put on my shorts because I knew that once we got there it would be sunny. I put on my white top before putting on the top that had got me and Alice so worked up. Once we were both dressed we posed in front of the mirror as Alice took pictures of us. Once Alice had decided we'd taken enough photos we headed out down the hall to the boys who were sat in the kitchen. When we reached them they both looked at us. Jasper paused his cup that he was about to take a bit from. Edward dropped the paper that was in his hands. Alice and me just stood there grinning.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet" Alice grinned

With that we turned around so they could read what the back said. The reason for there shocked faces were because the fact that me and Alice were currently wearing out leavers tops from college. When we knew we were leaving college Alice had insisted that we get something to remember our time at college by. So one day we were walking back from one of our boring lectures when Alice had suddenly stopped in front of the school shop. I walked back to her to see what she was looking at and found that she was looking at the school tops that had been on sale since we'd first arrived. To be honest they had been ugly and we'd constantly said that we'd never buy one. So Alice being Alice left me with no clue why she was grinning widely. She pulled me into the shop and brought two shirts in our sizes. I constantly asked her what the hell she would do with them but she just grinned and said she'd explain when she got back to our room. Once in the room Alice put the shirts down and disappeared into her room coming back with all her fashion stuff. Suddenly I realized what she was going to do. She was going to personalize them. I sat down with her and we spent over 5 hours working to make the creations we now wore. Alice had outdone herself with them and I'd known that from the minute we'd finished. She'd cut off the bottom of the top so that it stopped just above our bellybuttons. She then on the back added our names, SWAN and CULLEN. Then she added the words that me and Alice always use to say to each other 'Friends the Family God forgot to give us' and then 'Sisters forever'. I loved the shirts and we'd worn them on our graduation and we'd even worn them to the after party. Everyone wanted to know where we'd got them from and all we could do was say they were one of a kind. Alice had made me promise to keep them at my flat so that when she came over she could wear it when we did return to college. I was just keeping my promise. Obviously right now we'd swooped tops like we did at graduation.

"Now shut them mouths and get your butts in gear. We were meant to leave 10 minutes ago!" Alice told them when they had said nothing.

"Yeah come on! It's a long drive!" I grinned picking up my bag and walking towards the front door. Alice copied my moves and we were out the front door when we heard the boys finally move. I was putting my bag into the boot when felt a pair of arms come round my waist "I see you've gained control of your body again" I giggled

"Well can you blame me? Those shorts with that top! Then the best bit about it the name. Cullen. Isabella Cullen. I think it suits you" He whispered in my ear.

I turned in his arms to face him "I like the sound of that too" I grinned at him

"I'm glad. Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he murmured into my hair

"No but your reaction was enough" I sighed

"Well just so were sure you look absolutely breathe taking" Edward told me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

With that done we jumped into the car and started the 5 hour journey to college. Though out the journey it was either spent playing stupid car games or just talking amongst ourselves. Then there was the radio that Alice insisted singing to for an hour. Half way through the journey I stopped driving and let Edward take over. We'd all agreed that we'd each take a turn to drive; with me and Edward driving there and Alice and Jasper driving on the way back. Eventually we arrived and dumped our bags in the hotel rooms and then headed out again.

Considering it was 2 in the afternoon and they were all starving they decided to head to a pizza bar that Bella and Alice use to have lunch at. We were seated and enjoying ourselves. Alice though looked like she was about to kill the waitress. As soon as we'd walked in she'd checked out both of the guys. She looked like she was a college student. Unfortunately she'd been flirting more with Jasper than Edward so Alice was the one getting more frustrated by her. When the waitress finally left I excused myself to go to the bathroom and Alice came with me. Once in the bathroom Alice let out a moan.

"Who does she think she is? She's young enough to be his sister and she's looking at him like that! Hello have I suddenly turned invisible or something!" Alice ranted

"Maybe it's the fact she can't see clearly because of the amount of make up on her face. Seriously it looked like she put her head in a cake." I smiled

"Yeah I know! Does she really think that make up can fix the fact that she's ugly. Cause that's the only reason I could think someone would cover there face in that much make up" Alice laughed "Thanks Bella"

"No problem! Plus I didn't like the way she was eyeing up Edward either" I grinned

With that we headed back out into the restaurant. On our way back to the boys we saw the same waitress smiling and flirting with the guys. She lent down to whisper something in Jaspers ear and that was it for Alice "Oh hell no!" she exclaimed walking over to the table "Hey bitch! Yeah the one talking to my boyfriend! Back off!" Alice growled at her "I am going to make this extremely clear to you. He is with me and that isn't going to change and before you think about it he's taken as well!" She told her directing it towards me and Edward.

"You have no right to talk to me like that!" the waitress replied to Alice. Oh dear lord help the poor girl, she had no clue who she was dealing with.

"I have every right to talk to you anyway I want! And right now I am telling you very clearly little girl back off! Go find some other guy because these ones are not interested and never will be" At this point Alice was in the girls face and most of the restaurant were looking at us.

"Alice" Edward stood put his hands on her to stop her doing anything "I think we'd better leave"

"Gladly!" Alice stated. With that we picked up our bags and headed towards the door.

"_Bitch_" Oh god!

The waitress must have thought that Alice wouldn't have heard her but that wasn't the case because Alice stopped and turned back towards the waitress. "Can I borrow this for a minute" Alice sweetly asked a man refereeing to the jug of water on his table. The guy didn't have time to reply as Alice had picked it up and thrown it over the waitress "Now I'm acting like a bitch" Alice stated and turned walking out the door. I grabbed both Edward and Jaspers hands pulling them out of the restaurant before everyone unfroze. Once outside I found Alice waiting for us with a smile on her face.

"Feeling better?" I asked her. I couldn't stop the smile that was on my face.

"Much! Now I'm thinking we just get some chips and head to the beach and relax for a bit" Alice grinned

"Sounds harmless" Edward stated "No waitresses for you to attack"

"She had it coming" Alice argued and headed down the road

"Yeah but didn't you go a tad bit over the top" Edward tried

"I don't think so" I joined in

"She throw a jug of water over her!" Edward exclaimed

"She called her a bitch!" I defended her

"Only after Alice threatened her" Edward told me

"Still she was all over both of you! I think Alice did the right thing" I stated walking over to Alice

"Yeah she'll think twice before flirting with our boys again" Alice high fived me.

Edward and Jasper actually looked scared of us at that point but me and Alice couldn't care less. She had it coming. I'm sure if it was the other way around they'd have a problem with it. Nobody messes with Alice and gets away with out some horrible memory. We got the chips and me and Alice run up to the wall that we'd spent many a summer night looking out at the ocean as the sun set. Alice being Alice had to get her camera out to take pictures. After I'm sure she had hundreds of pictures of all of us messing around she finally decided that was enough. Me and Alice decided to go get some ice creams and headed off to the stand that was by the beach.

"Two chocolate fudge ice creams please" Alice smiled at the man. She looked like a kid who couldn't wait to have her ice cream. Though I didn't think I was much better. Once we had them we thanked the man and turned back planning on heading back to the boys. But we were blocked by too men.

"Hey, this is Brad and I'm Chris we see you go to the college here but we haven't seen you guys around before" Chris stated

"Well we don't actually go here anymore we use too. We graduated 4 years ago. Were here visiting some friends" I explained to them

"So what's with the shirts? I mean they just sell these really ugly ones here now" Brad asked

"Oh we made them. I took a fashion course so at the end of the year we made them to remind us of the place. So we thought why not wear them when we are visiting" Alice grinned

"Aww that explains it. Still I can't believe they are the same hideous shirts that they sell. I bet you finished top of your class" Chris winked at Alice

"In fact yes we both did" Alice smirked

"What did you major in?" Brad asked me

"Journalism" I told him

"No way! Me too! Did you have Mrs. Tanner?" he asked

"She's still there? She was a complete cow when I had her!" I exclaimed laughing. Remembering how hard she was on us but looking at it now I realized why. Journalism wasn't the easiest career to start.

"She hasn't changed then" Brad chuckled

"Well I'll be honest it's worth it in the end. She's only showing you what it will be like when you get out there" I told him

"I guessed as much." Brad shrugged "Are you guys busy cause we'd be happy to show you around if you want?"

"Actually our boyfriends are waiting for us sorry." Alice stated

"Why don't you go get them? We'll show you all around?" they stated

"Really? Awesome! One sec I'll go get them" Alice was bouncing and run off towards Edward and Jasper. A minute later Alice reappeared with Jasper and Edward.

"Brad, Chris this is Edward my boyfriend and Jasper Alice's boyfriend. Oh and I'm Bella" I introduced them

"Nice to meet you guys. Lets go for a trip down memory lane" Brad grinned

So with that we all walked towards the campus that had once been home for me and Alice. Once on campus we pointed out things and told storied behind them. After an hour of touring around the campus Brad and Chris had to go to lessons. Brad insisted I come and say hi to Mrs. Tanner before I left. I agreed and went with him to his lesson that was with her. Walking down the corridors again it brought back all the times I'd run down here because I was running late as we'd forgot to set our alarms. Brad walked into the class he had and went over to Mrs. Tanner saying something to her. She then turned to look at me as I stood in the doorway. Was it wrong that she still scared the hell out of me even though I knew she couldn't do anything to me? She smiled at me and beckoned me into the classroom. I walked in and up to her desk. The last time I'd stood here was when she'd given me back my final essay with my grade. It was weird.

"Isabella Swan. Well haven't you grown up! One of my best students. What brings you back to my classroom" She smiled at me

"Hello Mrs. Tanner. I was just in the area seeing some old friends and I bumped into one of your students and thought why not come say hello." I explained

"Well that very nice of you. Do you have a spare 10 minutes now?" She asked me

"Yeah of course" I replied

"Would you mind talking to this lot about what its like once they get out of here? About your experience after college?" She requested

"Sure. I'd love to help them any way possible. Although if they end up stealing my job at some point I'll blame you" I joked

"Oh you don't have to worry dear. I haven't had a student as good as you yet. When I have I'll let you know" She smiled. She then walked around her desk and turned to the class "Ladies and Gentleman, I have a great surprise for you. I old student of mine Isabella Swan has come and I have asked her if she would mind answering some questions you may have about what you will do when you leave this place" She signaled to me to start

"Hello, Well as Mrs. Tanner said my names Isabella Swan though I prefer if you just called me Bella. I graduated from here about 4 years ago. When I finished college I thought it would be the best thing ever. I was out of education. I didn't think about the fact that now I had to find a job that would sustain my life. So what I did was I applied for different positions that I wanted to do over the summer and I sent in articles I'd done and hoped that maybe someone would employ me. So one day I get a call from one of the papers I put in for and I almost died when they offered me a job. It took a lot of work to get to where I am today. You will most likely get stuck writing stories on things that you find completely pointless and boring but you have to make them as good as possible because it's them stories that determine your next ones. Before I knew it I was writing about things I love. I guess I was lucky but if you try hard enough and get your stuff out there people will take notice." I told them "So erm any questions?"

"What are you doing now? Are you still at that paper that employed you?" a boy asked me

"Actually I'm on a exchange program in London at the moment and I've been offered a permanent Job at one of the major papers at London" I told him

"Wow! Are you going to take it?" Brad asked me

"Yes I am. I mean its what I've always wanted. Writing about things I care about and getting paid for it. Plus I have some amazing friends back there" I grinned

There were a few more questions about other things and 20 minutes later I left the classroom and headed back to the court yard to find the rest of them. I found Alice jumping up and down talking adamantly to Jasper about something. Edward seemed to be starring off into to space. I smiled walking over to him so I was standing in front of him. He smiled at me and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him. We didn't need to talk which is what I loved about our relationship. We could just stand here like this and be happy. Alice suggested we head back to the hotel and relax for a bit. Then we could head to the beach after dinner and watch the sunset. We all agreed and headed off back to the hotel. Once there I collapsed onto my bed and sighed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I was laying down. Edward joined me yawning.

"I'm knackered" he sighed

"Me too. You think we've got time for a quick nap before Dinner?" I asked him

"About an hour and a half" he noted

"That will do" I yawned and with that we fell asleep

What felt like 5 minutes later I was being woken up by an annoying beeping sound? I groaned. I was still tired but I knew Alice would kill us if we were late for dinner. I stopped the beeping on Edwards's phone and stood up. Edward was still fast asleep and I couldn't help but smile. He was cute when he slept, his hair more of a mess than normal making him look sexy. Neither of us had bother to change before we'd fallen asleep so he was still in his jeans and blue top. I picked up my bag and pulled out my summer dress I'd brought with me. I had a quick shower leaving Edward to sleep a bit more before I woke him. He didn't take as long as me to get ready so I decided I'd wake him up once I got out of the shower. I put on my underwear and took my hair out of the towel I'd put it in. Once I'd run a brush through it I put my dressing gown on and walked out to find Edward still asleep on the bed. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. I wasn't sure how I wanted to wake him up. I pondered on being nice and kissing him till he woke up but that wouldn't get us up in time to make dinner dressed. I smirked and picked up a pillow. I had to stop myself from laughing and waking him up like that. With the pillow safely in my hands I lifted it above my head and hit him with it. He fell of the bed with shock and I couldn't help the giggling fit I found myself in. I was laughing so hard that I was rolling around the bed. Edward seemed to notice me laughing and then the pillow next to me.

"Bella, that wasn't very nice" he pouted at me.

"I'm sorry but it was just to funny" I laughed still. He did look adorable pouting.

"Nice to know you love me so much" he chuckled. "Bella please tell me you have something on under that robe" he eyes lingered on my body

"Erm…maybe" I giggled

"Bella, we have" he turned to look at the clock "20 minutes till we have to meet Alice and Jasper down in the lobby and you wake me up in nothing but your underwear. Do you really expect us to leave this room?"

"Yes because I won't let anything happen. Now your awake go take a shower and get dressed while I do my hair" I ordered.

"Very well" he grinned and took his shirt off. He knew my weakness for his body and he was teasing me. I bit my cheek and closed my eyes. When I opened them again he was in front of me. He learnt forward and pecked me on the lips. It took all my will power not to pull him to me and have my way with him "see you in a minute love" he smirked

"I hate you" I yelled at him once he'd shut the door to the bath room. I could hear his laughter on the other side of the door.

With that I put my dress on and sat down in front of the mirror. Once my make up was done I decided to leave my hair natural and only added a bit of hair spray to stop it frizzing. I then placed a clip in my hair to keep it out of the way. Edward walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He was being cruel and he knew it by the smirk on his face. I kept my eyes focused on the mirror and making sure my make up was perfect. The only problem with that was the fact that I could see him moving around behind me getting his clothes. I wanted so badly to say screw it and jump him but I had barley spent time with Alice on this trip. God why did I have to be such a good friend? I mentally cursed myself. Edward eventually put his trousers on and a top. To say I was a bit sad that he'd covered up his chest was true but he still looked fine in his dress pants and green button up shirt.

I finally turned away from the mirror when I was sure I could control myself. I picked up my bag and Edward grabbed his jacket and we made our way down to the lobby we were only 5 minutes late. Alice and Jasper weren't there when we got down and I could just guess why they were late. Apparently they didn't have as much self control as me and Edward. They came down 5 minutes later looking not the least bit guilty; other than the fact that Jasper had lipstick on his neck, which Edward so kindly pointed out. I just giggled as Alice told me to shut up before linking her arm with mine and heading outside.

We arrived at the restaurant we were eating at and thankfully our server was male. Well thankfully for me and Alice not so much for the boys. He was eyeing Alice up but she was completely oblivious as she starred into Jaspers eyes. I had to laugh at that. When I told her why I was laughing she burst out laughing as well. It took a whole 10 minutes for our giggles to subside. Edward and Jasper looked amused. It was just me and Alice and that wasn't ever going to change. We were the type of people who could just look at each other and burst out laughing because we both thought the same thing. She was my sister, best friend and although she could be a pain I loved her to pieces.

We ate our food while Alice and I recited some very old but funny stories. Edward and Jasper in turn told us some of there experiences. I didn't know much about Jaspers past as he didn't seem to talk about it. I didn't exactly mind but when I'd spoke to him about Alice that time he'd been worried more than anything that his past could hurt his future with Alice. What could have been that bad that he thought it would send Alice running? Obviously he'd told her and she hadn't cared about it or they'd worked through it because I'd seen the way they looked at each other. The way they were with each other. They just fit like two pieces of a puzzle. Jaspers calm laidback approach to life balanced out Alice's exciting and carefree approach. I finally understood the saying opposites attract when Alice and Jasper got together.

After we'd finished dinner we headed to the beach to watch the sun set and relax before going back to the hotel. I'd missed being able to watch the sunset over the ocean while I was in England. We'd watched the sunset down at La Push beach but it wasn't the same as sitting on the beach here. It brought back the memories of all the nights me and Alice had ended up here after horrible dates. This is where we'd always go to just relax and chill out. It was our beach, Alice and Bella's beach. We'd named it the rescue beach because that's what it did for us. It rescued us from the horrible reality that was sometimes our lives and allowed us to just relax and forget. We were sat on the beach now me and Edward a bit further down the beach than Alice and Jasper so we had our privacy. I was sat between Edwards legs leaning back on his chest. I loved sitting like this with Edward. His arms around my waist hugging me to his chest. His chin on my shoulder and every now and then he'd place a kiss on my shoulder or neck. It was sweet and it was the small gestures that he did that made me love him even more than I already did. We were sat in silence just enjoying the sunset. I wanted to stay here for the rest of my life. It really was the most amazing view with the most amazing guy I'd ever met, my best friend down the beach completely glowing with happiness and her boyfriend who was totally wrapped around her finger. It was easy; no one to impress, no one to hate just us.

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my neck again.

"I love you too" I turned and kissed him on the lips. I shivered as the breeze picked up and Edward put his jacket over my arms and pulled me to him. I would stay here forever in his arms if I could.

**Yay! Another Chapter and the next ones in the works already :O! I know shocker! I'm happy woop! **

**Review people!**

**Please!**

**REVIEW! **

**Press the button!**

**You know you Want too!**

**If you don't I'll set Alice on you and God help you all then!**

**So Press the BUTTON!**

**It Has the Word REVIEW on it!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! **

**Pretty Please with Emmet on top! **

**Love You All **

**Chaz…x**


	15. Chapter 15

"Bella!" Renee shouted at me as soon as she saw me. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I couldn't help but hug her just as tightly back, it felt like forever since I'd seen my mum.

"Hey mum" I smiled at her.

"It's so good to finally see you again!" she grinned at me "Alice!" Renee moved onto Alice who was bouncing with excitement next to me.

"Hey mum!" Alice squealed hugging her. I sometimes wonder if Alice and Renee were actually related they were both so hyper and full of energy.

"Now where are the dashing young men that have captured my daughter's hearts?" Renee exclaimed.

"They would be with your husband getting the luggage as it seems we got caught up in the moment." I stated looking towards were Jasper and Edward were picking up the bags with Phil.

"Hey Bella" Phil hugged me once they'd rejoined us.

"Hey Phil" I smiled

"Bella you were right he's gorgeous!" My mum exclaimed looking at Edward

"Mum!" I scolded blushing

"What? If you got it you might as well show it!" She grinned

"It's lovely to finally meet you Mrs. Dewyer" Edward greeted her

"Oh no way! Call me Renee or I promise I won't hold back on cutting that pretty head of yours off, were basically family already!" Renee told him. Edward nodded "And that applies to you too Mr. Whitlock!"

"Yes ma'" Jasper grinned but he looked a tad bit scared by her.

"Now lets get out of here and get some lunch! I don't know about you lot but I'm starved" Alice stated

Everyone nodded and we made our way out of the airport. We all jumped into the cars. Charlie was kind enough to lend us his car for the day so we could all go to the airport to meet Renee. Jasper jumped into Charlie's car with Edward and Phil. While us girls drove in mine. We stopped at the hotel that Renee and Phil were staying at to drop off there bags and get them checked in. We then all headed to the restaurant that Alice had suggested we eat at. On the trip to the restaurant Renee asked both me and Alice about our relationships. In turn we asked her about her and Phil. They'd been traveling for the past 4 months together just enjoying themselves. I was happy to see my mum so excited as she told me Alice about all the things they'd done. Once we reached the restaurant we parked and met the boys at there car. Getting out the car I could see all three men seemed to be speaking adamantly about something. It was no doubt about sports considering Phil use to be a baseball player. They seemed to be getting on famously. Together we walked down the road toward the restaurant. Edward grabbed my hand and entwined our hands. It was a simple gesture but it was just another thing to love about him. We arrived at the restaurant and all took our seats.

"So, how's your trip been so far?" Renee asked us

"It's been eventful. We went back to college this weekend and saw some old friends and staff." I told her

"Yeah and Bella met up with her old professor and talked to her latest class" Alice grinned

"And Alice throw a jug of water over a waitress who was flirting with Edward and Jasper" I giggled

"You go girl" Renee high fived her

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who doesn't want to get on there bad side?" Phil asked

"I'm with you there" Edward agreed

"I'd rather just kill myself, so it would save them the troubled" Jasper chuckled

"Are you suggesting were scary?" Renee accused

"No of course not" Phil stated

"No more intimidating would be a better description" Edward smiled

"Well at least they know there place" Alice shrugged

"Have you seen Jacob since you got back?" Renee asked me

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time down la push so we've hung around a lot. Have you heard Emily and Sam are getting married?" I replied

"Oh no I hadn't! Oh dear it seems like only yesterday that you were all teenagers running around together. I was so sure that you and Jacob would end up getting together. You were always so close. I swear when you and Jacob were born me and his mother use to sit there and plan your wedding day." Renee grinned

"Mum! Seriously, me and Jake are friends! Always have been and that's all we'll ever be." I told her

"Well, I thought after he was your first kiss…" It took all I had in me not to spit out the water I'd just drink.

"MUM!" I demanded

"What! It's true" Renee exclaimed. Every one at the table was looking at me. Alice looked as shocked as everyone. Well she would be I hadn't even told her "I don't know why your so embarrassed about it. He was the only boy you use to hang around with when you were young!"

"Oh god! I can't believe were actually talking about this!" I was bright red. My mum had just admitted that my first kiss was with my best friend right in front of Edward, my current boyfriend and the guy I was totally in love with.

"My first kiss was Brain. We were playing spin the bottle when I was like 10 and he kissed me and he then had to go was out his mouth because he thought he might get cooties!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone turned to her and burst out laughing. I sighed I was glad that the attention had been taken off of me.

We spent the rest of the meal talking about how life in England was and everything that had happened while I was there. Renee asked Edward and Jasper questions about there jobs and lives. When she found out Edward was a lawyer so grinned at me and stated that I had always had a thing for a man in suit. She also wished Edward luck with winning an argument with me. Edward agreed with her that I was a very stubborn person. After we left the restaurant we dropped Renee and Phil at the hotel as they wanted to get some rest after there flight. We agreed to meet the next day. With that said Alice insisted we take some time to go shopping for the rest of the day. I agreed because I could see the way Edward was looking at me he wanted to ask me about Jacob. But right now I didn't feel like it. Alice gave me a funny look when I didn't put up a fight about shopping but she wasn't about to complain about it. While me and Alice went through the clothes shops the boys went off to look in some other shops not wanting to look at clothes for hours on end. I was happy with that because it would give me some time to think about what I was going to tell Edward. We were in the changing room when Alice pounced on me.

"So Jacob was your first kiss? Why haven't you told me this?" She asked me

"Well you never asked" I stated

"Oh come on! Really, your going to play it like that?" Alice laughed

"Well what was I meant to say when you asked me about Jacob, Hey Alice this is Jacob my best friend. Oh and my first kiss. Jacob this is Alice my friend" I mimicked

"Okay true! What happened then?" Alice shrugged

"Well I was 12 and I was down Forks for the summer like always and I was hanging out with Jacob on the beach. We were sat on this piece of drift wood we always sit on. We were just messing around like we normally did. Charlie and Billy were off fishing leaving me and Jake together. Jake was tickling because I'd said something and I was squirming and I fell over pulling Jake down with me and well we just kissed. I don't know why but we did. After we both just agreed it was just being caught in the moment and we pretended like it never happened. Renee being Renee though got it out of me. She was over the moon. She really had it set in her head that we were going to get married and live happily ever after" I explained

"So you never actually thought about it? I mean ever wondered if maybe that kiss meant something?" Alice questioned

"No, I guess I just thought it was an accident that it didn't matter" I shrugged

"It would explain why Jacob was so upset about you leaving" Alice stated

"Alice, Jacob loves Leah if you've forgotten!" I told her

"Of course I haven't. But its possible to love more than one person at a time Bella" She exclaimed

"Are you seriously insisting that Jacob is in love with me?" I asked her peering round into her changing room to look at her.

"Well it's obvious that you both love each other I just thought it was always in like a sibling way." Alice explained

"I love Jake, Alice but as a brother! Not the same way I love your bother. I am in love with Edward. But I love Jake as a brother" I told her firmly

"Have you ever thought of Jacob as anything more? I mean before Edward and Tyler." Alice questioned

"No" I sighed

"Not even for a split second?" Alice pushed

"No! Alice can you drop it! I was 12 for Christ sake! It was an accident" I demanded

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be sure" Alice apologized

"I am sure. I love Edward with my whole heart" I smiled

"Good! What do you think about this top?" and with that the subject was changed.

We continued shopping and enjoying ourselves. It was nice to spend some alone time with Alice. I always felt like we never got to spend enough time together. Not with out either Edward or Jasper being around. Not that I minded. But it was good to have some girl time. The conversation I had with Alice had got me thinking about when I was younger with Jacob. I hadn't been honest with Alice. I mean I'd never had feeling for Jake in that way but he had. It had been a few weeks after the kiss that Jacob had told me that he loved me as more than I sister. I hadn't known what to do or say so I ran. I'd ignored him for the next three days but he'd finally caught me and told me to forget about it. So did, sort of. I mean I never really forgot I just didn't think about it and we carried on like we always did.

I was not looking forward to having this conversation with Edward. Eventually we met back with the boys in a book shop. I was so happy to be back in this shop. It had been my favorite place to come whenever I came to here. I brought about half of my book collection from this shop. I walked down the shelves upon shelves of books and smiled. I picked up so books reading the back to see if they held any interest to me. I preferred the old books to the new ones. Classics were the best for me; Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, Weathering heights and the rest of them. Alice had to drag me from the shop eventually or I would of spent hours looking through the books. Edward laughed at the fact I was mopping all the way back to the flat. I eventually throw a piece of paper at him to shut him up. He still had a grin on his face though. At least he was in a good mood. I might be able to get away with not telling him.

"So you and Jacob had a thing when you were younger?" So much for that

"It wasn't a thing. It was one kiss that was nothing. Just a accident" I stated

"How can you accidently kiss someone?" Edward chuckled

"We got caught up in the moment! I was 12 and it doesn't matter anyway" I mumbled

"Really? So I don't need to be worried about you running off with Jacob then?" Edward smiled

"Oh of course! Me and Jacob are running away together. Oh and did I tell you I'm pregnant with his baby. I'm sorry Edward but I love him" I joked

"I knew it!" Edward played along "Well I guess I'm just going to have to go and kill the both of you"

"No please! Think of the baby!" I pleaded dramatically

"Well if I can't have you no one can" Edward grinned

"I couldn't run off with Jacob anyway he'd annoy me to much. Plus he has really smelly feet" I laughed

"So you and Jacob never dated when you were younger?" he asked

"No, we were always just friends. After the kiss we just agreed not to bring it up again. It was like it never happened." I shrugged

"Really? It was never brought up again?" He seemed skepital

"Well, yeah it sort of was" I sighed "A few weeks after the kiss Jacob told me that he loved me"

"Oh" Edward frowned "What did you do?"

"I ran away and avoided him for 3 days" I told him

"So you didn't feel that way for him?" Edward kept his eyes on the road

"No, I mean I loved him but as a brother. He told me to forget he said anything and after a few months we were back to normal" I shrugged

"Did you ever think about it over the years?" Edward seemed to of relaxed

"Sometimes. I mean you don't really ever forget when someone tells you they love you but I think that Jake was confused about how he loved me. We never really talked about it. Even after all these years" I explained

"It would be weird right?" Edward chuckled "Hey, Jacob about that time you told me you loved me, did you ever figure that out?"

"Oh God awkward much!" I laughed "So who was your first kiss?"

"Erm…Tanya" he mumbled

"Tanya! As in Tanya your ex? How old were you?" I exclaimed

"10 it was a dear Emmett gave us" He explained

"So its Emmet's fault she's obsessed with you!" I stated

"Yeah I guess it is" Edward laughed

"He's dead when we get home" I threatened. Edwards smile got bigger "What's got you smiling so much?"

"You called England home" Edward grinned

"Well it is. It's were all the people I love are. It's were my family is" I told him

"I love that you feel so strongly about your life in England" Edward smiled at me

"Well you know what they say. Home is where the heart is and my hearts were ever my family is." I explained

"Can you get anymore perfect" Edward exclaimed.

"I'm far from perfect" I stated

"Your perfect for me. I love you" Edward told me as we pulled into the parking space

"I love you too Edward." And with that I leaned over and kissed him.

oOo

My mum had been in here for 5 days now and we'd be going home in two days. So I only had that long to tell her about my plan to live in England. At this moment we were walking down a street just enjoying some time alone. Edward, Jasper, Phil and Alice were all in a shop looking at stuff. Mum had fallen in love with Edward after only a day being with him. She'd told me so herself.

"You know I'm so happy for you Bella" she stated

"Thanks mum" I smiled

"What you've got with Edward is very special. I've seen they way you to are together. Even when your in company you seem to be able to show affection for each other with out other people noticing. The way he looks at you. I can see how much he cares for you" she explained

"I don't even know how it happened. I didn't see it coming. I mean I moved to England to be closer to Alice and then I met Edward and I don't know we clicked. Then before I knew it I had fallen. I don't know what I'm going to do if I ever lose him" I exclaimed

"Well if he has anything to do with it you'll never have to find out" She smiled at me

"Mum I need to tell you something" I stated

"Your going to tell me that you want to move to England because not only have you fallen in love with Edward but your life there. I can't blame you Bella. I mean its not like you've ever been surrounded by a family. Not a whole one." Renee sighed

"Mum, its not that. I don't regret the way I grew up at all. You gave me an amazing childhood. I wouldn't change a minute of it. Your right though I have created a life for myself over there and I don't think I can give it up when the year ends. I love my life here but it's time I start to make a start of my life." I explained

"Time to start the next chapter" Renee smiled "I know exactly what you mean. If moving to England is what you want to do then I am happy for you."

"Thanks mum" I hugged her

"I'm so proud of you baby. Your finally living your life for yourself and not for the people around you. I'll have to talk to Phil about making a stop in London to visit" She grinned

"Oh you have to meet Esme and Carlisle. You'll love them really. There amazing!" I exclaimed

"I can't wait" She smiled

So with that I knew I could do it. I could move to England and start this next part of my life. Charlie was happy with Sue. Jacob had Leah to help him through this. Renee was with Phil and over the moon for me. My life finally felt like it was okay; like I was heading on the right road. I was happy. I had an amazing family that seemed to only grow with more loving people. I was just wondering how long it could last.

**Oh yeah! Another Chapter! Go me! **

**Now People I don't know what else I can do but if people don't review how am I meant to know if this story is any good. I would like to say thank you to Mrs Jodie Hale because you review basically every chapter well done girl! However the rest of you that are reading this story. The people that have it on Alert or favorite can you please review even if its just once so I know I'm doing alright! **

**It would be greatly appricated. **

**Well love you all anyway xxx**

**Chaz…x**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV **(cause we haven't had his in a long time)

We'd arrived back from America 2 weeks ago and I'd had an amazing time meeting Bella's family and friends. A lot had happened in such a short time over there but it all had seemed to just make Bella happier. When we'd first brought the tickets for Bella I wasn't sure if it was the right thing. I mean sure I wanted her to see her family but I also didn't want her to get more homesick and decide that she could not stay here. I had no clue what that would mean for us if she decided to move back to America but now I didn't have to really worry about that now. I'd learnt a lot about Bella while we were there and it made me understand her a bit better. I was happy to know that both her parents seemed to like me and I got on well with them all. I'd never tell Bella but I realized after hanging out with both Phil and Charlie that they were very alike in ways. Renee's taste in men hadn't changed much since Charlie. I'm sure if they'd gotten married later on in life Renee and Charlie would still be together but I wasn't about to tell her that.

The guys down and the reservation were awesome. I saw how strong Bella's bond was with them all. They were all very protective of her and I could tell they would do anything for her. Jacob was my cause of concern with Bella though. It was obvious that she was closer to him than the rest of them but they grew up together. It's not that I was worried. It was more the fact he'd been there for her all her life and I'd only just got into it. I was jealous that he'd been the one she'd gone to when she was upset. It wasn't even justified because she didn't even know me then but it still made me wary of him. Then after she told me about the kiss it just made me think maybe there was something more between them. I knew Jacob and Leah were together but they never seemed to show affection for each other. Then he'd cause Bella to become upset and it took everything in me not to go do something about it. Bella wouldn't of liked it I had told myself when he'd grabbed her. But now we were back in England and things were back to normal.

At this moment I was sat in my office going over some cases I'd taken up before I'd left. It was dull and boring but it was part of the job. I was meeting Bella later for dinner and I couldn't wait. It was nothing special but I got to spend time with her. I was finishing up some reports and my opening speech for a case when my phone buzzed.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Cullen but detective Morris is here to see you. He says its urgent" Caroline voice came through

"Send him in" I replied to her. Detective Morris had been on the James Smith case. We hadn't really spoken since the case had been done with. "Detective Morris. How can I help you?" I asked him

"We have a problem Edward" He stated

"What problem?" I asked

"Last night James Smith escaped" he replied

"What? How?" I exclaimed

"He was being sent to the hospital with a knife wound when the van was attacked. He got out. 5 guards were killed. We think he might come after the people who help to put him away" He explained

"What are you going to do?" I questioned

"Were going to put you and your whole family into protective custody until we have found him. We've sent people over to your parent's house. Emmet you know works with us so he's already taken care of. He's gone to get his partner with some officers. We've sent people over to your sisters house to take get her. Is there anyone else you think he might target?" he stated

"Bella, my girlfriend but she lives with my sister so you'll get them. However both of them are most likely at work. Actually Alice will be picking Bella up about now. I'll call them straight away" I picked up my phone dialing Bella's number but she didn't answer.

**BPOV**

I was finishing up a report I'd been working on all day. It was coming close to half five and I knew Alice would drag me away from it any minute now but I was almost done. As soon as we'd got back from our trip me and Alice had got to work on getting me citizenship; I'd got the forms and sent them off so I was waiting to hear back. My trip had cleared up all my big worries about moving to England and I couldn't wait to officially be able to stay here, to start my new life. On our last day in Forks the guys had thrown a party and it had been such a blast. It was sad to say goodbye to them all but I knew I'd come and visit them all again as soon as I could. Jacob had warmed up to the idea I was moving to England but still wasn't happy about it. I finished my report as Alice came down the walk way towards me. I shut down my computer and packed everything away. We walked over to the elevator together and giggled. Alice was discussing what I was going to wear to dinner tonight with Edward. I couldn't wait to see him. I hadn't been able to see him at lunch because I'd had an interview to do with some musician for the paper. We were heading to the parking garage were Alice had parked.

"Alice did you here that?" I asked her. I could of swore I heard a noise.

"No, I didn't hear anything" She replied. There was another noise "But I did hear that. It's probably someone from one of the other floors." Alice shrugged

"Yeah" I couldn't shake off the creepy feeling I had. We reached Alice's car and I reached for the handle when I heard Alice scream. I turned to see a man holding Alice and putting a cloth over her mouth and her eyes closed. It was then that I felt the arms come around me and something come over my mouth. Before I blacked out I saw the person pick Alice up and carry her away.

**EPOV**

"Come on Bella pick up!" I moaned into the phone. They'd already sent officers over to Bella's office but nothing. Alice wasn't picking up either and I was worried. It went to her voice mail again and I left another message telling her to call me back as soon as she got this message.

"Edward, I'm sure there fine. I mean he only escaped yesterday and if you say both Alice and Bella are together then he couldn't of taken both of them" Morris stated

"Yeah but he could take one of them and it will be my fault" I exclaimed

Before he could reply his phone went off. He flipped it open and answered. By the frown on his face I knew it wasn't good news "Get the CCTV and get back to the office as soon as possible. I'll meet you there" He told the person on the phone. He turned to me "Your sisters cars in the car park but there's no sign of Alice or Bella. There's signs of a struggle. Both Alice and Bella's bags were found at the car. It looks like some ones took them" He explained to me

"God Damn it!" I shouted. I sat in my chair. I couldn't believe it. He'd not only taken Bella but Alice too. The two most important people in my life. "We have to find them before the 24 hours is up or they'll be dead" I said in a monotone voice. I knew how this guy worked.

"Lets get to the station were better off there with all the information" he stated I nodded and grabbed my stuff heading to the station.

We arrived 20 minutes later and there was already a room full of men running about on phones getting as much information as possible. I could see Emmet standing on the other side of the room talking to some officers. Rose was sat at his desk with her head in her hands. I knew she cared for Alice and Bella as if they were her sisters. I couldn't face her right now. I couldn't face the fact that she would feel sorry for me when I didn't deserve it. I wanted her to shout and scream at me. Blame me for this because it was my fault. If I had never taken the case then none of this would be happening. Alice and Bella wouldn't be missing. I couldn't duel on this though. Beating myself up wouldn't get Bella or Alice back. I needed to concentrate on what was going on. Act like this was like any other case.

I walked over to the board and looked at the scene from the break out. It was horrible to look at but it could give me any clue to what he was doing. Every one was talking around me and Morris was shouting out asking people things. Emmet was to my left looking over things with me. He knew me well enough to know I needed to treat this like any case. This was as hard for him as it was for me. Alice was his sister too. I couldn't find it in myself to think about her or Bella. If I did I knew I lose it. I needed to stay strong and figure this guy out. I'd put him away once I'd do it again.

"Edward!" I heard mum call from a bit away from me. Before I knew it she was hugging me crying into my chest.

"Mum! I'm so sorry. I'll get them back I promise" I swore to her

"Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. It's not your fault! You hear me young man. Bella and Alice won't be blaming you so don't you dare. Now please find my baby girls and bring them home." She stated at me "All of you!" She shouted to the whole room. She could scary when she wanted too. "Find them get them home and then will send that bastard back to were he belongs!" She exclaimed. Esme never swore. It was heart breaking to see my mum so upset.

"I will mum" I promised "Can you do me a favour and call Charlie and Renee for me I know there going to need to know. I would do it myself but I need to carry on looking through this stuff"

"Of course" Esme smiled and walked off to find somewhere to call them. I turned back to Emmet he looked just as determined as me. We'd get them back if it was the last thing we did.

"What can I do to help?" Jasper asked me as soon as he arrived. He was as bad as me. With Alice missing he wanted to do what ever he could to help.

"Help us look through all this" I motioned to the papers and photos in front of us "We need any clue of where or who has helped him take them. They won't be pretty."

"You got it!" So with that we sat looking through all the papers we had. It would take hours but we didn't care.

**APOV**

I woke up from my daze. My head was spinning and it took me a while to remember what had happened. Going to get Bella. Hearing the noises in the car park. Then the person who grabbed me. Then nothing. Bella! Where was Bella was she okay? Did they take her too? Who had taken us? There was so many questions in my head but as I opened my eyes and looked around me I found Bella laying on the floor next to me. I went to go over to her but before I could reach her I was pulled back by arm. I looked back to see I had a chain attached to my wrist. I pulled on it but it wouldn't budge.

"Bella!" I shouted at her "Bella are you okay?"

I saw her move and sighed at least she was alive. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She then sat bolt upright looking around. "Alice! Where are we? Are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine. I don't know where we are" I replied

"What's with the chains?" She asked noticing the one on her arm.

"I don't know but who ever took us is behind it" I replied .To be honest I had no clue who had taken us. I didn't see the face of the person that had grabbed me before I'd been knocked out.

"Did you see who it was?" Bella asked

"No, did you?" I replied

"Erm… There was this blonde guy. Long hair in a pony tail and that's about it" she replied

"Oh no. Bella we need to get out of here now!" I exclaimed looking around us trying to find a way out of the room.

"What Alice what is it?" She asked

"James, you just described James" I stated

"As in the guy Edward put away. The…The serial Killer?" Bella whispered

"Yes, I don't know how but he's done this and we need to get out of here now." I told her

"Why would you want to leave so soon" A voice from behind me asked. I shivered at the voice "I was about to call your darling brother. I thought you might like to talk to him" James grinned. He had Bella's phone in his hand. "I'm sure he's very worried about you both"

"What do you want James?" I demanded

"What do I want? I want him to suffer. I want him to beg me to stop. I want him to wish he'd never caught me. That he'd never put me away. I want to him to know that what ever I do to you both is all on his head. I waned him and he didn't listen. So now he has to pay the price" James grinned "Now shh. I have a phone call to make" He pressed a button on the phone and put it to his ear with a grin on his face.

**EPOV**

My phone started ringing. I would of ignored it if it wasn't for the fact that it was Bella's ringtone. I picked up my phone and stared at it for a minute. I knew it was him ready to taught me. I took a deep breath and answered it "Hello James". Emmet turned to look at me and Jasper starred at him.

"Edward, It's been a while. Why no visits I was hurt. I mean I became such a big part of your life and then you just drop me. I was sad." James mocked me

"Sorry I didn't feel like spending my time visiting a serial killer I had better things to do" I snarled at him

"Now Edward be nice I have some people you care about here that would like to say hi but you keep talking like that and they won't be in any condition to do so" came his reply

"James this is between me and you. Tell me where you are and we'll sort this out. You and me. No one else" I demanded

"Oh no Mr. Cullen. I warned you. Mess with me and I will mess with your family. While I rotted away in jail you were off making your perfect little life better. Well I'm here to take that away. I must say though Bella is quite the catch. So sweet and innocent. So beautiful. I'm going to have fun with her" James commented

"I swear if you touch either of them I will not stop until I find you and I will kill you myself. I'm giving you the chance here. Let them go and I'll stop looking for you. You can be free to go where ever you want just stay away from my family" I told him

"Hmmm… Tempting but that's what you do isn't it Edward? You twist the truth so it suits you. Well not this time. It's been nice chatting with you Edward but I have some stuff to do. I'll be sure to ring again soon." James replied

"How do I even know they aren't already dead?" I demanded

"Oh right yes. Alice, Bella say hello to your darling Edward" His voice was further away.

"Edward!" I heard Alice shout "Were fine for now."

"Bella too?" I asked them

"Yeah I'm fine." Bella replied

"I'll find you both I swear. Will bring you home" I told them

"Edward it's not your fault. He's the sadistic murdering bastard. Just know we love you and believe in you" I heard Bella shout. Of course she would think to comfort me

"Okay enough with the soppy stuff. Now Edward you have 24 hours to find me or there both gone. Every hour that passes means more pain for them" James explained

"Oh don't worry James I will find you and when I do you're a dead man!" I exclaimed putting the phone down on him. "I need that call traced right now!" I shouted out and everyone went running around. We'd find them and when I found him I'd kill him if it meant they'd be safe. He was a dead man walking.

**So Another one done whoop! Hoped you enjoyed this Chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! **

**Review and I may just update again soon. Or I could leave you all hanging! I don't know if I'm that cruel though. Hmm… You'll have to wait and see! **

**Love **

**Chaz…x**


	17. Chapter 17

"Didn't your mother ever teach you lot any manners?" James exclaimed putting my phone back into his pocket

"Don't you dare bad mouth my mother! She brought us up to respect people that respect us! Not scum like you" Alice bit back. James walked over to her and hit right across the face.

"You really need to think about who's in control Miss Cullen. Your life is in my hands. You might want to think about what you say to me" James told her

"Leave her alone!" I told him

"Oh I almost forgot you were here Isabella!" James grinned and walked over to me "Such a beautiful girl. Answer a question for me. What is it that Edward has that attracts you to him?"

"He's an amazing guy. He cares for his family and friends. He protects them from trouble. Overall he's ten times the man you could ever be" I spat at him. I felt the pain as he hit me across the face.

"You two are so not getting the point are you!" James exclaimed standing up again.

"You want us to be scared of you! We know what you can do James. Don't think for a second we don't but that doesn't mean we are going to beg you. If your going to kill us just do it because in the end your just end back where you belong!" Alice told him

"But that's not what I want! I want you to hate him as much as I do. You don't seem to get the fact that this is all his fault. If he had done as I told him you wouldn't be here right now. You'd all be safe and happy together. We all would. Your death will be on him. He might as well killed you himself." James explained

"None of this is his fault! If Edward hadn't put you away, not only would you of carried on being the sadistic bastard you are, but someone else would of put you away. If you kill us here James you'll never to be free. If you leave now you can run and no one will ever find you. Stay and kill us Edward will never stop until he's found you! None of them will!" I stated

"This is all his fault don't think for a second I'm going to let him off. He deserves to know what its like to lose someone you love. In fact I think I'm doing him a favor. You women you just ruin everything. You think you can tell us what to do and will do it without a question and when we don't you hurt us! Well I won't let you do it!" James ranted and with that he left the room.

"Alice! Are you okay?" I moved over so I was sat next to her. We couldn't get to close because of the restraints we had on.

"I'm fine. He's mad Bella" Alice stated

"I know. But we have to believe that Edwards and the guys are going to find us. There going to get us out of here" I told her

"But what if they come and they get hurt Bella" Alice asked "I can't live with myself if any of them get hurt"

"I know Alice. I can't believe that either. We have to believe that this will end out alright in the end. Whether that means that we have to die to make sure there safe or we have to kill James ourselves we have to do it." I sighed

"I love you Bella" Alice exclaimed hugging me

"I love you too Alice. You're my best friend and will always be my best friend. You're my sister girl. You've protected me when I needed it the most. I don't regret one thing about what we've been through together. Not even this. Though I'd prefer if you weren't here." I told her

"If one of us can get away we have to go! No matter what! It will kill him if he loses both of us" Alice murmured

"I know Alice. As soon as an opportunity presents itself will go for it" I agreed.

"If I don't get out of here will you tell Edward I never blamed him for any of this. That he's the best brother I could ever of asked for and I wouldn't change anything about him for the world. Tell Jasper he was my world and that I loved him the moment I saw him. That I would do anything for him. Tell Rose that she's my best client and she will always be my sister. Tell her to take care of Emmett for me. Tell Emmett not to ever stop laughing. Tell mum that she was the best mum in the world and I wouldn't want another one. Dad tell him I love him will all my heart and I will always be his little girl weather I liked it or not. Tell them all not to stop smiling because I love it when there all happy. Tell them that no matter what happened to me I loved every single on of them till the end. And Bella if you get out of here take care of Edward. He's going to blame this whole thing on himself but its not and its going to be alright." Alice asked me

"Of course Alice. If you get out and I don't tell Renee that no matter what she thinks she brought me up to be the women I was, To never fear being on my own. Tell Phil to take care of her for me and that he was always the perfect guy for her. Tell Charlie that he was the best dad ever. That he seemed to always know what to say. Tell the guys down the reservation that I couldn't asked for better brothers and sisters. That I am thankful they were always there for me and for all the fun times we had together. Tell Jacob not to blame Edward cause it was never his fault. To talk to Edward and get through this together because I loved them both so much. Tell Rose that I love her for everything she's done for me from the car to just being there when I needed to talk. Tell her she will always be my sister. Emmett tell him I will be waiting for a hug when he gets to heaven and to take care of rose or I'll come back and haunt him for it. Tell Esme and Carlisle that they were the best second pair of parents I've ever had. That I loved them just as much as I did my own family cause they were my family too. Finally tell Edward that I loved him with everything in me. Every single part of my body loved him and that I don't want him to blame himself for any of this. That none of it was his fault and I loved him till the very end and even after that. Tell him to move on and have a life filled of love and happiness. Tell him to keep putting them bad guys away. Also tell him never to stop playing his piano because when he does I'll be there with him. I will always be with all of them." Both of us were in tears now.

"We'll get through this Bella we just have to hang on right?" Alice said determined

"Right! We'll do this together Alice!" I agreed

**EPOV**

It had been 10 hours since Alice and Bella had been taken. We'd gone through about half of the files together. I felt hopeless because no matter how much I read none of it was telling me how to find him. Emmet had gone off to check some of James old accosiates. Jasper was next to me just as annoyed as me. His normal neat hair was a mess because he'd been pulling at it all the time. My hair probably looked just as bad. Esme had called Bella's parents and I wasn't surprised to hear not only were they coming to England but so were Jacob and the guys from the reservation. They'd be here in 2 hours. I was waiting for Jacob to get here so he could shout at me and tell me this was all my fault. I would happily let him beat me to a pulp if Bella and Alice weren't safe by the end of the 24 hours. I had to keep telling myself that we'd find them and James would go back to jail. That I'd never let him do anything like this again.

"Edward! I got something!" Emmet came in walking over to me "Laurent Jackson known associate. He worked at the garage with him. And the CCTV from the break out shows that there's a man of his build and height. The guys are bringing him in right now"

"Good, look into his girlfriend Victoria Hobson. She was pretty dedicated to him. She even lied for him. Find where she is I think she might be helping. It says here she was under suspicion for helping to commit the murders but we didn't have enough evidence to pin her too" I told him

"Got it already. She still lives in his old apartment. She visited him every week in prison. I have no doubt she's involved in this. But the cops can't find her. She's not at home or at work. I have a feeling she's with them." He explained

"Well she must have a phone. If we can get her number we might be able to get a tracker on it." I asked

"I'm on it!" He nodded "Peter!" and with that he was gone to find what he could.

"Edward Laurent's in the interview room I thought you'd like to watch" Morris asked me

"Yeah thanks" I stood up and followed him.

I stood behind the glass and looked at the man that had helped James get out. I wanted so badly to go in there and pound his face until he told me but that would make me as bad as James. I listened as Morris asked him were he was last night at the time of the break out and he told him out at a pub. I knew he was lying I could see it in his eyes.

"Look Laurent, we know that you helped to bust James smith out, your old boss. That's a pretty long sentence in jail but were willing to let it go if you help us catch him again. Give you a chance to fix your wrong so to speak" Morris explained

"I don't know where he is. I haven't spoken to him since he was put away" Laurent stated

"That's not true. This here states that he called you at least twice a week while in jail and you even went and saw him in jail. So stop lying to us and help us to get him back there" Morris demanded

"look if I'd rather go back inside than get on James bad side. He'll kill me if I tell on him" Laurent exclaimed

"If he's in jail he can't kill you! Not to mention that if he kills anyone then you'll also be charged with assisted murder! So its either you rot in jail for the rest of your life or you give him up!" Morris gave him an ultimatum

"He's taken someone? He told me that he just wanted to get out so he could be with Victoria again and they'd leave never come back! I didn't know he was going to start killing again! I'll tell you what I know" Laurent told Morris. He honestly looked like he didn't know James was going to do this "James came to me a few month back and asked me to help break him out. At first I said no but then I saw how hurt Vicky was and I decided what's another trip inside to help her. So I did. We broke him out and he was going to leave with Victoria. When we got him out the van he went mad and killed the guards. I never thought it would go that bad. He said I could come with them once he'd sorted out how they were getting out in a few days. I had no clue he was going to take anyone I swear!"

I couldn't take it any more I opened the door "You break out a serial killer who is unstable and you don't think he's going to hurt anyone else! Well you're wrong because the only reason he wanted to get out was to get revenge on the people that put him away. That is all on you! So give us something solid to go on!" I demanded of him

"Look all I have is his phone number and I'm not meant to call unless it's a emergency!" Laurent stated

"Give me your phone right now!" and he pulled it out. I scrolled through his phone and clicked James number. I opened a message and quickly sent him a message.

_I just had the cops at my door! Where are you? _

A minute later I got a reply

**Did they catch you? What did you tell them?**

_No I got out the back way! Where are you? we need to get out of here_

**Good! ** **Meet me and Victoria on Baker Street. In an hour! **

_I'll be there. Why can't we meet now?_

**I have to do something first and then make a call. Once it's done we'll be gone and I would ****have left my mark on London.**

_Fine see you in an hour! _

I gave the phone to Morris and walked out the room only to here a voice I recognized down by the front desk.

"What do you mean we can't go back there? We need to speak with Edward Cullen right now!" I heard him demand of the front desk.

"Charlie?" I asked walking into view "I thought your flights didn't come in for another 2 hours?" I asked him

"They didn't your dad get a private jet to pick us up! What's going on?" Charlie stated

"Yeah what you got so far?" Jacob asked from next to Charlie

"Come this way and I'll get Emmett to tell you what's going on" I said letting them all through. I walked them down to the room and called Emmett over and told him to explain to them what was going on. I left them to it. I needed some air. I needed to think this through. Once out side I took a deep breath. I turned to the wall and punched it. "Stupid idiot! Why couldn't I just of become a doctor or something! Why did he have to take them? He should of just come and got me!" I argued with myself. This was all my fault no matter what people said to me. Well not all my fault I didn't tell James to go and kill or them girls but I was the one that took his threat and brushed it aside. I put my whole family at risk. If I lost either of them I knew I would never recover. If I lost both of them I wouldn't want to even live any more. Alice was my crazy sister who I loved more than the world. We'd grown up together. We'd gone through ups and downs together. We'd been best friends for ever.

Bella. It hurt to think her name. I loved her more than I thought was possible to love someone. She had become my world and if I lost her I don't think I could survive without her. She had turned my view of the world upside down and I loved it. She had brought out a side of me that I thought I could never be. She made me happy. I loved her so much and I didn't want to lose her. I wanted to marry her. I wanted her to have my children. I wanted her to be the one I came home to after a day at work and kiss. I wanted only her. I wanted to sit in swing grey and old watching our grandchildren play in the back garden. I loved her and now I could lose her. I never thought I would lose her so soon. If I had I would of never let her out of my sight. I would of told her every minute of the day how much I loved her. How perfect she was for me. I was now sat on the floor tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't stand it if I lost either of them. They were my family, my life.

"Edward?" I heard from next to me. I turned to see Rose stood there. She came over and sat next to me. "I miss them Edward" she told me

"I miss them too Rose." I sighed

"They don't blame you. They never would. No matter what happens no one blames you and nor should you. This is all James fault so don't sit here beating yourself up when you could be in there finding them. Bringing them home safe. So we can all go out on a Friday night and get slaughtered. Or sit and watch films with take away and ice cream curled up together laughing at one of Emmet's immature jokes. So Bella can call you when me and Alice force her to go shopping with us and she wants you to come rescue her. Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself won't do that." Rose explained

"What if I can't bring them home Rose?" I chocked "What if he kills them? I can't live with out. There's no way I could carry on without Bella or Alice. They mean everything to me. All of you do"

"You'll find them Edward! I know you will! We all will! Together because that's what families do. They stick together and get through it. Somewhere out there Alice and Bella are sat waiting for us to come and get them and we will! Then will kill that bastard!" Rose told me determined

"Thanks Rose" I hugged her

"Its okay" Rose hugged me back and we stood up. I hadn't realized Emmet, Jasper and the guys from Forks were stood watching us.

"There going to arrest James as soon as he walks on Baker Street" Emmet stated

"He won't take Alice or Bella with him. He'll leave them to die slowly" I stated

"He'll call you first! He thinks he's smarter than you are. He'll give you a clue as to where they are and expect you to run out of time before you get there" Jasper exclaimed

"I know but we won't will get them and bring them home. Then he'll go to hell! I swear!" I shouted. "Now lets get back in there and see what we can do till then". Everyone started to head back inside. Jacob however stayed in his place and looked at me. I knew he'd hate me more than ever.

"This is your fault" he stated "If you had stayed out of Bella's life she'd be safe at home right now"

"Jacob you know that might be true but I can't think about that right now. I need to find her and Alice." I told him

"After this Edward you stay away from Bella or so help me I will hurt you" Jacob threaten getting in my face.

"That's up to Bella to decide! I will stay with her until she tells me to leave. If you have a problem with that take it up with her. But right now I couldn't give a damn about what you want Jacob all I care about right now is finding Bella and Alice. So get out of my face and let me do my job!" I growled at him pushing past him walking back inside. I'd deal with him once I had Bella and safe in my arms and I would have them safe in my arms.

**Ohhhh! The wolves are here! Troubles ****a'brewing for James! I know that some of you have probably been ready to kill me for taking longer to update *cough* Mrs Jodie Hale *cough* but I have been busy doing stuff. I will mostly start writing the next chapter as soon as I've finished writing this message and posted this chapter so look out for it. I can't promise it will be up tomorrow because to be honest I have no clue what I'm doing tomorrow or weather I'll have time to update. Anyway please review because they make me smile! And also tell me what you think of this chapter. I thinking I might do a James point of view what do you think? **

**Well I will leave you with some questions**

**Will they get James? **

**What has James done with Bella and Alice? **

**Will someone die? If so who?**

**Will Edward be able to save them both or will he get hurt himself?**

**I'd love to answer these questions but I'm not sure I can myself! :D! **

**Anyway! Tell me your answers to my questions. Tell me what you lot want to happen ;) x**

**Love you all x**

**Chaz..x **


	18. Chapter 18

**James POV**

"What are we going to do James? If the cops are already on to Laurent it won't be long before they find us!" Victoria rambled at me. God why the hell did I put up with this girl.

"Look you go meet Laurent and I'll be there soon. I have to finish these two off" I told her walking over to the door where I had my two house guests

"But I don't want to leave without you. Please baby! What if they catch you, your go back inside again. I'll lose you again. Just leave them and Laurent will leave together and never have to be apart again" I begged me. God I loved it that I was in control of this.

"They won't get me. I promise now go I need to finish off what I began" I pushed her to the door and Headed through the door after picking up the gun from the counter.

Walking in I could see them both sat on the floor huddled together. I grinned. They were scared. If not now in a minute they would be. I walked over to them. I could see them both tense as I approached them. I'd already beaten both of them to a pulp. Both of them were covered in bruises just like I use to. The only difference was I was all alone and they had each other. Well I was about the change that. They would both feel what I had. The feeling I was left with at the hand of women just like them. I was beaten and bruised and then left alone, all because women. The stupid women took away my childhood and my family. Then they had the nerve to say I was the mad one. All women were spurn of the devil there to bring us men down. But when you were in control of them women then they could be useful. Look at Victoria, she got me out of jail and even almost got me off of going to jail. She was in love with me and I could bend her to do anything. She was under my control and I loved it. She was the dog I was the owner.

"My ladies, it's been lovely to get to know you but it seems our time is going to be cut short. Your brothers better than I thought. So I'm going to speed things up a bit" I told them. I saw both of them flinch at my voice.

"Kill us then" I heard Bella state

"Oh don't worry you will die both of you but why would I give you the pleasure of a quick death together when I can give you both slow deaths apart. That way even if he finds one of you in time he'll lose the other" I explained to them.

"We won't leave each other" Alice stated

"Who said I was giving you the choice" I spat at them pulling Bella up

"I won't go with you. You'll have to kill me first" Bella told me

"Fine but her death is on your hands. At least if you come with me she'll have a chance to survive but hey you want to play it that way fine…" I lifted the gun up and pointed it at Alice.

"No!" I turned to look at Bella whose arm I had in a voice grip "I'll come with you. Just don't shot her"

"Now that's better" I unlocked her arm and pulled her with me "If you even try and escape I'll shot her" I whispered in her ear "Now move!" I shoved her towards the door

"Bella!" Alice shouted at her

"Don't worry Alice. Just tell them what I told you. I love you Aly" She told her. I could see the tears rolling down her face and I'm sure Alice was crying too. It was great to see that I could turn these strong confident women into nothing more than two weak girls.

"I love you Bella!" Alice screamed at her as she was already through the door.

"Well its been lovely knowing you Alice. I'll see you in the next life" and with that i turned on the gas. Knowing she'd choke to death in a matter of hours.

"You'll be in hell so no I won't see you! You sick bastard!" she told me

I just laughed she'd be dead soon and Edward would never find me. I pulled Bella towards the car I had. She got in with out an argument. I locked her door to stop her from even thinking of running. Once I was in the drivers side I drove. I could see her crying next to me. She wasn't so tuff with out her girlfriend. I grinned. I loved that he would not only lose his sister like I'd first thought but lose his love too. I mean I was doing him a favor really. They'd only hurt him in the end I'm just doing it first. I pulled out her phone in my pocket and sent him a text.

_Your father should know how long it would take to kill someone with gas shouldn't he? That's how long you have before Tinkerbelle is gone!_

_One down! One to go! _

I smirked I knew he would never find her in time. Well he might but he'd lose one of them in the end. He'd see what it was like to be apart from the one you love. Just like I had. My father had brought me up to respect women but that had only got him killed. He was wrong they needed to respect you. Never would I let a women have the hold over me they had over him. Edward was under that spell which is why he'd lose. He'd let his emotions carry him through this. He'd let them take over. So he'd miss all the clues I'd left him. He'd proven that so far as he was not at the house.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked me "I mean if your going to kill me you might as well tell me"

"Why am I doing what? Why am I getting rid of what ruined my life. You women took away my childhood. Then you took away my only family. My father always told me to respect women but he had it wrong. Give them respect and they just ruin everything. Take everything away from you until you're left alone and suffering!" I told her

"But what about Victoria? She's a women, what makes her any different from me or Alice?" She questioned

"Victoria will do what ever I tell her. That's all she's there for to help me out. If I didn't need a way to get out of jail she wouldn't even be involved. She'd probably be dead already. As soon as I'm finished with you I'll be gone leaving her and Laurent to pick up the mess. After all the helped me make all this possible" I smirked

"So your not even going to help them get away? They get you out of jail were you would of rotted in hell and you are giving them nothing in return?" She exclaimed

"I'm letting the live aren't I?" I grinned

"Your sick you no that right!" She spat

"No the rest of you are! For thinking that women are anything but tools to help us! All men that are like your precious Edward should be killed just like them women!" I shouted

"That was two women out of all of us! That doesn't make us all like that! I'm sorry for what they did to you but that's not what were all like" I laughed at that

"You are just like him! Always trying to convince people of lies! I ain't falling for it!" I told her. I would never fall for it.

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe my Alice was in trouble. That she could be hurt at the hands of that man. I didn't care what happened to anyone else and I know it was selfish but I knew with out Alice my life would never be the same. Her quirky little ways were what made me love her. She never shut up and I didn't mind as long as I heard her voice I was happy. I wanted to hear her voice right now telling me everything was going to be okay. The way she'd skip down the street like a little girl but then at work be able to scare a guy four times the size of here. I loved her when she got that determined look on her face. I loved her the moment I had seen her in the club. The way her eyes sparkled in the light had drawn me to her. I barley noticed that there were other people. I had continuously thanked Rose for dragging me along with her that night. I had met my dream women that night.

At this moment I was sat on Emmet's desk looking through all the information we had on James Smith. I had read over and over how he had tortured his victims and I couldn't even bare to think of what he was doing to Alice or Bella. I could see how much this was taking out of Edward. He blamed himself for this we all knew it. I didn't blame him. I never could. It just wasn't logical. I felt the worst for him he'd not only had the love of his life taken he'd had Alice his sister taken as well. I knew he was close to breaking. I was. But we both knew it would do no good to break now. We could find them if we just kept working. It had been a whole 24 hours since I'd last had any sleep. It was starting to show in everyone. Since the guys from forks had got her we'd had extra eyes and a fresh look at all of it. Charlie was a massive help. Being the chief of police he had over 30 years of experience under his belt.

"EDWARD! We've got the address!" Emmet came running in the room them with a piece of paper in his hands.

Both me and Edward were off the desk in a matter of seconds and by Emmet. Edward grabbed the piece of paper off him and then passed it to me. I nodded and well all followed Emmet down towards the kit room. I was surprised when Edward started to suit up. Emmet throw a jacket at me and I put it on over the bullet proof vest I had put on. Emmet then walked over to the gun cabinet. I knew he needed to get his gun so I walked back into the office were I'd left my brief case from work. I always carried my gun with me. I never thought I'd ever have to use it again. I thought I'd used this for the last time but once it was in my hands I knew I would use it if it meant getting Alice and Bella back safe. I heard Edward curse from behind me. I turned to see him with his phone in his hands.

"Edward what is it?" I run over to him. I just passed me the phone showing me a message that was from Bella. But it wasn't from Bella it was from him, the sick bastard who had our girls.

"Carlisle!" Edward called his father. Carlisle was by us in seconds. I was surprised to see him suited up as well "How much time do we have if he's gased the room?"

"At the most an hour" he stated

"Emmet how long till we get to the house" Edward asked Emmet. We were walking out to the car park now

"We have to wait for SWAT Edward, at least 20 minutes till they get here and then a half hour. We'll make it" Emmet stated

"That's not a chance I'm willing to take!" Edward exclaimed getting in his car. I got in the other side

"I'm with Edward! There's no way I'm leaving them to suffer any longer!" I cocked my gun.

"Fine! Let's go!" Emmet stated getting in the car and Carlisle joined us.

"Hey! Your not going anywhere with out us!" Jacob stated with everyone standing with him

"Fine! Emmet give them the keys to your jeep and lets go!" Edward told him. Emmet throw them his keys and the guys left to the car. Before I knew it Edward was speeding through the streets of London. I would normally of been terrified of him crashing but right now neither of us cared about that. All we cared was getting Alice and Bella. A 30 minute journey turned into a 10 minute one because of Edwards insane driving. We pulled up to the old house that was run down. We all piled out of the car.

"Remember guys the house is gassed which means no firing the guns!" Emmet stated. We all nodded. We all took different places around the house. We were pretty sure James wasn't inside because he was meant to be meeting Laurent right now but that didn't mean he hadn't left the house bobby trapped. There was a window on the side of the house.

"Seth give me a boost!" I told him. He boosted me up so I could look through the window. It was dark in side so I couldn't see much but I could just makes out a bundle on the floor. "I'm going to break the window" I told Seth. I then raised my gun and broke through the window with the halt of the gun. "Alice!" I shouted inside. I could smell the gas around the room. The light that I'd gained from the window gave a clear view of Alice unconscious on the floor. "Alice! Hold on baby! I'm coming to get you! Alice can you hear me!" I shouted at her. I got no reply as I climbed through the window. I covered my mouth with the jacket I had on and made my way over to her. Once I got to her I picked her up and carried her back through the front of the house. I saw that there wasn't a trigger on the front door and called to Emmet to knock it through. I didn't have to tell him twice because seconds later the door was lying on the floor and Emmet and Edward were standing in front of me. I took Alice outside.

"Jasper is she okay?" Emmet asked me

"She's breathing but I don't know how long she's been in there. Carlisle?" I told them. Before Carlisle could reply Alice eyes shot open and she started to fight against me.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alice was pounding against my chest. She hadn't realized it was me.

"Alice! Alice calm down! It's me Jasper! Your safe now!" I told her. She stopped hitting me then and looked up at me.

"Jasper?" she crooked

"Yes darling its me" I told her

"Oh Jasper!" And then she cried into my chest coughing as well. She was close to passing out from all her heavy breathing.

"It's alright Alice your safe now. Calm down we need to find Bella! Where did he take Bella?" I asked her southing her

"I don't know. He….he just said that he wanted us to die slowly and alone. Then he threatened to shot me if Bella didn't go with him. She wanted me to have a chance to live even if it meant she'd die" She cried into my chest "Edward…I'm so sorry….I tried to stop him…." She turned to go to Edward who was stood just a bit away.

"No Alice its fine. None of this is your fault. Go with Carlisle to the hospital I need to find James. I'll bring her home Alice! I swear!" Edward declared hugging Alice tightly.

"I love you Edward. I want to help find her please Edward." Alice begged him

"No Aly. You've been through enough. Go get checked over I just got you back I am not losing you again" Edward told her pushing her toward Carlisle. She fell into his arms and hugged him. Carlisle pulled her over towards the car. The rest of us stood and looked at each other.

"What about Bella! What are we going to do now?" Jacob demanded "Or doesn't it matter anymore cause Alice is safe?"

"Hey! Shut your mouth! Were going to find Bella! Emmet call the office if he's taken Bella then he must be in a car. Get the CCTV from the road cameras and find the car. Then will follow him on the CCTV. Then will find him and Bella alive!" Edward stated looking directly at Jacob

"You think just because we have our sister back that were going to slack off don't you! Bella means just as much to us as Alice does. She's our family now so stop doubting us because its going to take every single one of us to find her." Emmet told Jacob.

"There right Jacob this is not going to bring Bella home! We work as a team. You can fight about all this when Bella's safe." Sam told him

I could see that Jacob didn't want to back down and continued to glare at Edward. I knew he was fighting with himself, weather to beat Edward to a pulp or go and get Bella. Eventually he turned away and walked away a bit. On our trip to America I'd noticed how Jacob hadn't exactly been welcoming to Edward. Though by the end of the trip he had seemed to of accepted that Edward was a good guy. If he thought that we'd give up looking for Bella just because Alice was safe then he obviously didn't know us very well. We would find Bella! And we will bring her home safe and sound.

**There another chapter! Sorry about deleting and reposting I just was having trouble reading my latest chapters! If you are having trouble reading some chapters please tell me and I'll try to fix that! **

**Don't forget to leave your reviews!**

**Chaz…x**


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

We were all stood on the sidewalk waiting for Emmet to tell us were we would find James and Bella. I was so happy to know Alice was safe. Carlisle and the Forks guys had gone back to the station with her leaving me, Jasper and Emmet. I'd told Jasper to go with her but he insisted he wasn't leaving until we had found Bella. I think part of it was because he might get his hands on the guy who had hurt Alice. When Jasper had carried her out and she wasn't conscious I think my heart stopped. It only started when she opened her eyes and started to scream. Not the exact reaction I'd wished for but at least she was well enough to talk. After taking a better look at Alice she was covered in cuts and bruises. I was disgusted at her state. It had taken us at least 10 minutes to convince Alice to go get checked out. She'd demanded that she wouldn't go till we'd found Alice. I had had to sit her down and talk to her myself. I'd promised her I would call her as soon as we found her. I couldn't promise her that when we found her she'd be…alive because I wasn't sure if we would have the time. Alice before she left pulled me to her and hugged me tight. It's what she said that almost brought me to breaking point.

_She loves you more than anything in the world Edward and knows that you'd do anything for her. Find her Edward. I know you can._

And with that Alice had brought me to tears but at the same time had made me more than ever determined to get Bella back. I wouldn't let him win. He'd lose like he did before. I was leaning back against the ally wall out of sight of Emmet and Jasper because I needed to clear my head. It was then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and when I saw Bella's name flash up I answered it.

_Hello_

**Edward. I was just wondering if you'd found ****Tinkerbelle yet because if you haven't I'm quite sure she's dead. **

_What's it to you if we've found her or not!_

**Isn't someone touchy today! I'll take that as a no. Well you still have a chance to save your precious Bella. You just have to do one thing.**

_Oh yeah and what's that?_

**Well I'm thinking a life for a life is fair enough and considering it's you I want I think I'm up for a trade. You for her what do you say?**

_Fine but how do I know you haven't killed her already?_

**Oh you want to talk to her. She's right here. Bella love your darling Edward wants to talk to you.**

_Bella?_

**Edward. Please tell me she's okay? I didn't want to leave her! I really didn't but I had to he would of killed her if I didn't! I'm so sorry!**

_Bella, its fine I know. Alice is fine. She's with Carlisle now. Are you okay?_

**I'm alive. Which is the best I can hope for**

_Bella. I'm going to come okay. I'm going to meet him and then this will all be over. You'll go with my family okay_

**No! Edward****, please don't do this! You have so many people that will miss you. I'll miss you. I can't live without you Edward please just don't.**

_And you think I could live without you Bella? If I'm going to die at least I'll get to see you one more time. This is my fault to begin with so it's my turn to finish this. I'll be there before you know it. _

**Edward! Don't please!**–There was movement on the other side of the phone- **Well it seems you've made up your mind. Meet me at the address I've texted you but come alone or she dies Cullen. I expect to see you in 20 minutes or she's dead.**

_I'll be there._

**I can't wait!**

And with that the phone went dead. I stood up and looked around the corner at Jasper and Emmet who were both stood pacing on the street. Looking at my friends who I considered to be my brothers I felt guilty for not being able to say goodbye to them. But I couldn't let Bella die for my mistake. I sent a text to Alice as I walked down the alleyway away from my friends explaining everything. I also told her the address to find me at once it was over. Hopefully it would help them find Bella. It wouldn't even take 10 minutes to get to the place from here by walking. There were short cuts that you could only take on foot. I still had my gun on me so there was a chance I could get out of this alive. It was slim but it was a chance. I got to the front of the old dance hall and stood there for a minute. I walked in through the door and looked around the lobby before walking into the dance studio filled with mirrors. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the little light in the room I could make out James stood at the far end of the room hold Bella in front of him.

"How nice of you to join us Edward" James sneered at me from across the room

"Bella, are you okay?" I could see from where I was that she had a cut on her face and several on her arms.

"I'm fine. Please leave Edward. He's going to kill you." Bella begged me

"I'm not leaving you here alone with him" I told her "I'm here now so let her go"

"Now, now I'll let her go as soon as you drop the gun" James stated. I did as he said throwing my gun away from me "Good boy. Here you go" and with that he pushed Bella at me. She ran into my arms without any hesitation

"I'm so sorry for all of this Bella." I told her hugging her tightly to me. She hugged me back.

"Please don't do this Edward. I don't think I can do this without you. Please!" Bella pleaded with me

"I won't let him hurt you anymore Bella. I can't stand it. I love you so much. You're my world now Bella." I didn't want to say goodbye yet. I felt like I'd only just started my life with her.

"Fine if your going to die than I am too. I won't go on without you Edward. I love you too much to let you go." She told me looking into my eyes

"No! Bella you have so much to live for. You will move on. You will carry on living. Please" I argued with her

"Sure I can carry on living but my heart will die with you Edward because you have it and I won't ever be able to really live without you" She explained

"Okay! I'm glad you've agreed on the fact you can't live without each other but I think its time to say goodbye Mr. Cullen" James spat at us.

"Bella, please go!" I pushed her towards the door. And turned back to James

"Bella one more thing for you to remember me by" James stated and then raised his gun and shot her in the leg.

"NO!" I shouted launching myself at him.

**BPOV**

I felt the pain rip through my leg as I fell to the ground in pain. I screamed out in pain and clutched my leg. I could feel the blood pulsing out the new open wound. I didn't know how much longer of this I could take but I refused to concentrate on that. I lift my head that was beginning to get dizzy probably from the loss of blood. I could just about make out two people rolling around on the floor. I couldn't make out who was who but I could see that both were getting in good punches. One of them stood up and started to run over towards me but my vision was going blurry I couldn't make out who it was. Then before I could say anything some grabbed the guy from behind him and pulled back before he could reach me. I wanted to scream at myself for not being able to make out who was winning.

I knew I should be focused on the fact that I was losing a lot of blood and probably would die right now but I didn't care as long as Edward was okay. I pulled my belt off with a lot of effort and the tied it round my leg pulling it as tight as I could. It killed like hell but if I at least slowed the flow of blood to my leg I knew it would help me stay alive longer. I felt my eyes start to regain focus. I could now make out Edward's tall lean figure compare to James build. It wasn't till James pushed Edward up against the glass of the room that I spotted Edward's gun he'd thrown away laying just a bit away from me. I started to move towards it. My leg was killing me and I was getting weaker by the second. It took the rest of my energy to get to the gun. I'd never fired one before but I knew how it worked. I lifted it and took aim at who I thought was James. With the last of my energy I fired it. I heard some one shout in agony and then my arm dropped and I started to feel the blackness take me in.

**APOV**

I was sat in a room with my mum and Dad around me making sure I was okay when I received Edward's text.

_Aly, In just a few minute's or maybe even seconds Emmet and Jasper are going to realize I'm gone. I'm sorry that I couldn't say this myself but I don't have the time. I need to get Bella. James has said that he'll let Bella go if he has me and I don't know if that is true or not but I have to try. I'm sorry for everything you've been through and I know you'll be fine with Jasper. Tell mum and dad I love them. If I don't make it through this Alice just know I did all I could. Take care of them for me_

_Love you all_

_Edward_

I was in tears and before mum or dad could even ask where I was going I was out the room and running down towards the entrance my phone to my ear calling Jasper. He answered and before he could get a word in I told him to get to the ballet studio with Emmet now. Edward had attached the address at the end of the message. I wasn't going to lose my best friend and my brother in one day I couldn't. Dad caught up with me and had heard what I'd told Jasper so he didn't even bother to argue when I got in the car with him. We'd arrive later than Jasper and Emmet because they were closer. I would face an army if it meant keeping my family in tact.

"Alice, Please stay in the car when we get there we don't know how dangerous this is going to be" Dad told me

"Dad I can't just sit in the car and wait for you to come tell me if my best friend and brother are dead or not! I just can't" I exclaimed

"And I can't lose 3 children in one day!" he demanded back

"Oh dad" I sighed holding his hand that was on the gear stick

"I thought I'd lost you today princess don't let me worry about that again. Just wait in the car for 2 minutes and then come in. I just can't let you get hurt anymore than you are" He explained

"You can't get rid of Alice Cullen that easily and I just know Edward and Bella are going to be okay. I know it!" I smiled at him

"I hope so. It will kill all of us if there not" he sighed "Esme will be devastated"

"We'll get them dad and James will be dead before you know it"

**Jasper POV**

Before I'd even put the phone down on Alice we were in Edwards car and pulling away from the sidewalk. WE hadn't even noticed Edward had gone and I was cursing myself for not noticing. Once again a 20 minute drive only took 10 minutes. We were just inside the lobby when we heard the shot. Both me and Emmet nodded to each other before charging into the studio. It was dark inside and it wasn't until I heard Emmet put the lights on I looked at the scene in front of me. I saw Bella lying unconscious near the mirrors. Edward was standing in front of James body looking shocked. James was laying on the floor I could see the blood seeping through his chest. He was still breathing though. I walked over to Bella and Emmet made his way over to James and Edward gun still raised. It wasn't till I got to Bella that I noticed the gun laying in her hand. I removed it and looked her over. Her belt that once held her trousers in place was tied around her leg slowing the flow to her leg that was covered in blood. I could see she was still bleeding. I pulled off my jacket and pushed it on her wound. She cried in pain and I felt bad for her but at least I knew she was alive.

"Jasper! Where's Edward? Is he okay!" Bella demanded as she saw me

"He's fine Bella. He's with Emmet" I told her.

"Edward…." And then she slipped back into unconsciousness

"Bella! Come on Bella stay with me. You've made it this far just hold on a bit longer." I demanded on her. It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Carlisle next me.

"That's good Jasper keep the pressure on the wound" Carlisle stated pulling on Bella's belt again. Bella screamed again in agony. Edward came over then falling to his knees next to "Bella can you hear me? Bella I need you to open your eyes" Carlisle said talking to her.

"Hmm…Edward….gun" she murmured her eyes not opening.

"I'm here love. I need you to open your eyes for me" He asked her

"But I'm tired" She mumbled cracking her eyes open.

"I know you are darling but I need to see them beautiful eyes okay. Just until the paramedic's get here" Edward soothed her stroking her face. I could see the tears running down his face.

"Your crying. I don't like it when you're sad" She stated. I don't think she even knew we were there

"I don't like it when your hurt. Especially when it's my fault." Edward told her

"Hey! No! This isn't your fault!" She argued with him. We all laughed at that. She was in pain and she was still arguing with Edward.

"We can fight about that later love. We just need to get you better first" he told her. Carlisle was looking at her wound and she screamed out in pain "I'm sorry love! I'm so sorry!" Edward said holding her hand

"Alice?" Bella asked

"Right here B" Alice replied from her other side gripping her hand

"Your okay!" Bella smiled weakly

"Yeah and now it's your turn to get better. I told you I wouldn't leave you" Alice had tears in her eyes as well.

"Hmm…I'm too tired" her eyes started to close then

"No! Bella come on just hold on a bit longer! I can hear the sirens now. Just a bit longer!" Alice demanded "Don't give up on me yet girl!"

But it was to late Bella's eyes had already closed and she was out again. Not even Carlisle pushing on her leg could wake her up. Not even a minute later I was being moved out the way by the paramedic's. Carlisle started talking to them explaining to them about her wound. They put a mask on her and put lines in her before putting her on a stretcher. The whole time I kept Alice tightly hugged to my side. Edward refused to let his eye's leave Bella. I couldn't blame him I'd be the same if it was Alice.

**EPOV**

I had been so close to getting her away from him. Saving her from anymore hurt and then he'd gone and shot her. I couldn't even control the anger that coursed through my body as I through myself at him knocking his gun out of his hand and tackling to the ground. We both got in some good punches and it was an even fight. It was only when he knocked me back and got up and started towards Bella that I was able to see how much damage he'd done to her. I grabbed him before he could hurt her anymore through him again the poll and punching him in the face. Bella's scream of agony distracted me. I turned for a spilt second to look at her but it was all he needed to get the upper hand. He hit me across the face and through me into the mirrors. I felt them crack and stick into my back. I knew he'd win this but at least I'd die knowing I'd done all I can. I closed my eye's waiting for the final thing that would kill me but then I heard the bang. I turned to see James stumble back holding his chest in pain. He fell to the floor I turned to look at Bella who was holding my gun. Then back at James laying on the floor dying.

"You…" James chocked

"You lose this time James for good" I stated.

"Edward?" I heard Emmet call at me. I turned to see him walking towards me gun in hand "You okay?" he asked me

"Yeah" I replied looking at James body. He'd stopped breathing and I wasn't going to waste my time trying to safe the scum. Emmet check for his pulse out of good measure.

"Good reddens!" Emmet spat once he didn't feel a pulse.

It was then I heard Bella's scream of pain I turned to see Jasper talking to her. I was frozen in place. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. My mind was telling me to run over to her but my body wouldn't let me. It refused to let me move.

"Come on man. She needs you" Emmet told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

Carlisle was with her now. It wasn't till I saw Alice walk into the room that I could make my feet move. I run over to Bella as she screamed in pain again. I talked her trying to keep her conscious. I hated that this was all my fault of course Bella, even in the state she was, still had the energy to fight me about it. Carlisle was doing all he could to help her while we talked to her. When she closed her eye's I felt my heart stop. I didn't leave her side as the paramedic's worked on her. When they put her on the stretcher I held her hand and got in the ambulance with them. There was no way I was going to lose her when I'd only just got her back.

"Come on Bella. I can't do this without you!" I told her

**And Cliffhanger! Will she live or not! Well you won't know unless I get at least 5 reviews! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! Well review and I'll update simple sum. **

**Review = next chapter**

**Love you all **

**Chaz…x**


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

I was pacing back and forth in the family room. The rest of the guys had joined me and all of us were waiting. I'd stayed with Bella as long as I was allowed. I would have gone into the operation theater if I was allowed. Stupid nurse telling me I couldn't go in there. I needed to know what was going on. I was getting odd looks from people because I was covered in blood. I hadn't even remembered that. Carlisle had insisted on fixing my back where pieces of glass had lodged themselves when James had pushed me against the mirror. I'd sat down long enough for him to get the glass out and bandage me up. Emmet had got me a clean shirt to put on from my car but I didn't really care what I looked like right now. I'd been waiting over an hour and still no one had told me anything about Bella. I was getting towards breaking point. I hadn't eaten or slept in over 24 hours but I wasn't going to close my eyes and rest while I didn't know if Bella was going to live or die.

Renee would be arriving soon and I knew she was in a panic. I wouldn't be surprised if she came in here and killed me for putting her daughter in danger. I was surprised Charlie hadn't already shot me. I felt like I deserved it. Jacob was on the same track of thought I was because he hadn't stopped glaring at me since he'd arrived. I couldn't blame him but I wasn't about to let Bella go until she told me herself she didn't want me anymore. Alice was curled up with Jasper on a sofa in the room. She hadn't stopped crying since we'd found Bella. I couldn't blame her though. She'd been through so much in the last 24 hours. Alice noticed my eyes on her and stood up from Jasper before walking over to me and hugging me tight. I returned it burring my head in her hair. Having Alice safe in my arms was the only thing that seemed to be calming me down.

"Where is she? Where's my baby girl?" Renee demanded as she walked into the room.

"She's in theater at the moment we haven't heard anything yet" Jasper replied to her.

"Renee, I'm so sorry…" Before I could finish my sentence because she slapped me

"Don't you dare say sorry! This is not your fault!" Renee ordered me. I think the whole room was gapping at that in silence until Alice burst out laughing. Soon everyone joined her.

"Edward I hope Bella doesn't slap like that or you're in trouble man!" Emmet stated laughing. And just like that the dreaded mood had been lifted from the room.

"Alice dear are you okay?" Renee asked Alice who was stood next to me

"Yes mum I'm okay" Alice replied hugging Renee.

"I'm glad. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go shout at some doctors until someone tells me what's going on with my baby girl!" Renee told us all strutting out the room.

"Oh dear. I feel sorry for them poor nurses and doctors right now" Charlie sighed

"Maybe I should go stop her" Carlisle stood

"It's your life buddy" Charlie grinned

"Yeah dad I wouldn't even bother" Alice smiled

"She's in recovery room one and she's screaming for Edward!" Renee shouted through the door.

"So much like her mother!" Alice laughed

I didn't hear the rest of the comments I was to busy running down to the recovery room. I could hear her from down the hall.

"I need to see Edward right now!" she demanded to whoever was with her.

"I'm sorry but only family can see you" the timid nurse replied

"But…But…he's my fiancé!" Bella told her. I couldn't believe she had just told the nurse that.

"Well I guess we can make an exception" the nurse replied "Let me just ask" She opened the door and before she could stop me I was through the door "Sir, you can't be in here!" She told me

"Didn't you just hear her I'm her fiancé" I told the nurse going to Bella's side.

"Whatever! Just don't strain her she needs her rest" the nurse huffed and left us.

"Fiancé hu? Did I miss the proposal or something" I smiled at her

"Shut up! I just needed to see you! Make sure your okay!" She told me taking my hand.

"You're the one who got shot not me" I argued

"Yeah well! You knew I was safe here. I had no clue weather I had shot you or James!" She replied

"Well as you can see I'm fine other than a few cuts and bruises" I smiled at her "God I thought I'd lost you back there Bella" I sighed

"Well you didn't. You can't get rid of me that easily" Bella stated stroking my face

"Don't worry I don't plan on leaving anytime soon" I grinned

"Who slapped you?" Bella asked me. Noticing the red mark I was bound to have on my face.

"Your mother. She demanded that I don't apologize for any of this because it wasn't my fault" I told her

"She slapped you! Oh god! But she's right none of this is your fault" Bella exclaimed

"Yeah. I'm really hoping I never get on your bad side if you slap anything like your mother or I'm going to be in serious trouble" I chuckled

"You couldn't get on my bad side ever" Bella smiled pulled my head towards her

"I was so scared I would lose you Bella. I don't know what I would have done" I sighed closing my eye against the emotion

"You'll never have to find out" Bella whispered pressing her lips to mine "I love you" she smiled when I pulled back from her

"I love you more than anything" I sighed leaning my head against hers

"Look she's barley out of surgery and he's already getting some" Emmet joked from the door way

"Shut up Emmet" Both of told him smiling at each other

"I can see where I'm not wanted" Emmet stated "Just thought I'd give you a heads up Renee and Charlie are on there way up to see you so you might want to put a bit of space between you two unless you want Charlie to shot you. Which would really ruin our efforts today to keep you two together" Emmet grinned

"Thanks Emmet. For everything" I told him meaning it

"Anytime guys. Hope your good Bella" Emmet had caught the double meaning in my thank you and for that I was glad.

I sat in the chair while everyone came in to see Bella. Soon though everyone had to leave to let Bella rest. I stayed in my chair and refused to leave. I'd only just got her back I wasn't letting her out of my sight quite yet. The nurse took one look on my face and just sighed and left us. I'm sure my face said I was chained to this chair and there was no way I was moving not even if the world was ending. Bella was laughing at the fact that I was being a nascence to the staff. I shrugged and said I liked being a pain.

"Sleep Bella! I'll be here when you wake up I promise" I told her when she couldn't cover her yawns

"I can't sleep" she whispered

"Why not?" I leaned closer to her squeezing her hand

"Because if I close my eyes he's there starring at me. I know he's dead but its just I feel like he's still here" she told me

"Bella he's never going to see you again. Not even when we do die eventually because you'll be in heaven and he'll be rotting away in hell. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" I promised her. I got on her bed with her she laid her head on my chest. I was careful not to touch her leg "Sleep love. No one can hurt you anymore" I whispered in her ear. I started to hum the song I'd wrote for her. Before I knew it she was fast asleep on my chest and finally I could get some peace as well. Bella was alive and in my arms again where she belonged. I knew this was only the beginning of recovering from this but it had only made me realize how much I couldn't be without her. She was my life; without her I saw no reason to live and that scared me but in a good way.

**BPOV**

I woke up after hearing people arguing outside my door. I opened my eyes expecting to see Edward next to me or sitting in the chair but he wasn't there. I looked around the room and realized I was alone. Had I dreamt everything last night. Maybe James wasn't dead maybe I'd shot Edward. Oh God. It was then I heard him outside.

"Look! It's up to her what she wants to do but I'm not going to ask her yet she needs to recover more" I heard him tell whoever

"Edward?" I called. He opened the door then and looked at me with that breath taking smile "Please tell me you're not arguing with the doctors again?"

"Not right now I'm not" Edward grinned "I already did that this morning"

"Then who are you arguing with?" I asked him

"It's nothing you need to worry about right now" he told me

"Yes it is!" I heard the voice next to him state. I knew that voice.

"Jake?" I exclaimed confused. Edward sighed and pushed the door open letting Jacob walk in. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Bella" he grinned "We came as soon as we heard what was going on. Didn't he tell you that?"

"What do you mean we? Are you telling me everyone came?" I demanded

"Of course. I mean you were in trouble so we came a'running" He smiled

"I can not believe you guys came all the way out here!" I laughed

"Well we did. Thanks for leaving that bit out Edward" Jacob glared at him

"Hey! We barely talked last night. It's not his fault. I was pretty drugged up" I defended him

"Whatever" Jacob muttered

"What were you two arguing about?" I demanded

"He thinks' you should go back to America" Edward stated

"What? Why?" I was completely confused

"You can't be seriously thinking about staying here still!" Jacob exclaimed

"Why not?" I questioned "You think just because everything that's happened in the last 24 hours is going to change the way I feel about living here."

"You seriously still love him after all of this! He almost got you killed!" Jacob argued

"No he didn't! I wish you would stop blaming him! And you stop blaming yourself for this because it's not your fault. You didn't break James out and get him to come and do this to me or Alice. Jake he was ready to die for me! If that doesn't prove how much he'd do for me then I don't know what else will!" I explained "Now I don't care what you want Jake because right now I don't even want to think about anything that happened. So I'd really appreciate it if you just left me alone"

"Bells, I" Jake started

"Just go Jake" I interrupted him.

He sighed and left the room. I knew I'd hurt his feelings but right now I didn't want to think about what had happened. I just wanted to relax and enjoy the fact I was alive and with Edward again. Edward stayed by the door with his head lent against the wall. His eyes were closed. I knew the past 2 days had really taken its toll on him as much as it had on me or anyone else. I wished more than anything I could get out of this bed and go and comfort him but I knew that was possible. My leg was starting to hurt again as I guessed the medicain stopped. I was hopping in the next few days I would be able to go home. I really did just want to go home and get back to my life. Forget any of this even happened. Yet I knew by looking at Edward right now he was pulling himself away from me because of everything that had happened. He still blamed himself and I didn't know how to make him see that this wasn't his fault. I wasn't even aware I was crying until Edward whipped the tears away.

"If you want to go back to America I wouldn't blame you" he stated

"Do you plan on moving to America?" I asked him

"What? No, why?" he replied

"Then why would I want to go back to America" I demanded "Do you want me to? Is that it? Cause if you want to break up with me Edward then don't use this as an excuse just be honest with me!"

"You think I want to break up with you?" he looked at me like I was crazy "I never want to let you out of my sight. I want to be able to hold you every second of the day. Breaking up with you is not even in my mind!" he exclaimed

"Then stop doing it!" I stated

"Doing what?" he asked confused

"Blaming yourself for this! Because you weren't the one who shot me or took me and Alice! You were the one ready to give up his life to save me! So stop beating yourself up over something that isn't in your control or you can follow Jake right out that door" I knew I was crying but I was just frustrated with everything that had happened

"Oh Bella. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wish it hadn't happened" he sighed

"But it has so please just let it go" I requested

"Your right. I'm sorry" he apologized

"Edward, when did you purpose to Bella?" Alice asked from the doorway

"I haven't Alice why?" Edward turned to her

"Cause the nurse said that Bella's fiancé is with her and unless Bella's hiding some man under her bed you're the only one here" Alice grinned

"So when's the big day?" Emmet joked as he and the rest of them came into the room.

"Yeah Edward I would like to know when your wedding is!" Esme smiled

And with that the whole gang came in. There was both mine and Edwards family all in one room. As we sat and talked and messed about I was suddenly very aware of how well they were all getting on. Renee and Esme were enjoying sharing stories with each other. Carlisle and Charlie seemed to be discussing something to do with American football. Alice and Rose were both sat at the end of my bed talking about something or another. Edward was sat next to me on the bed with his arm around my shoulders while he talked to Emmet, Jasper and the guys from Forks. Jacob wasn't there and to be honest it didn't feel right. I felt like a big piece of my family was missing. I'd been told that both Charlie and Renee were staying at Esme and Carlisle's. They guys were split between Esme and Carlisle's, mine and Alice's flat, Rose and Emmet's and Jasper's houses. I felt bad that they'd all come out this far for nothing but also touched they cared so much. Through out the day people left and soon enough it was just me, Edward, Jasper and Alice. Edward and Jasper had gone to get coffee giving me and Alice some time.

"How are you doing Alice?" I asked her

"Okay I guess. Jasper stayed with me last night so I wasn't alone. How are you and Edward holding up?" Alice replied

"I don't even know. I don't know how many times I have to tell him this is not his fault before he's going to believe it. Jacob isn't helping though by blaming him" I sighed

"Yeah I got that from when we were waiting for you to get out of surgery. But it all seemed to calm down after your mum slapped Edward. God that was harlirious!" Alice giggled

"I can't believe she did that!" I exclaimed

"Bella, It's Renee!" Alice exclaimed

"True" I laughed "Do you think things will ever get back to normal?" I asked her

"Yeah it just might take some time" Alice smiled hugging me

"Good!" I sighed

I wanted it to all be over already. I wanted to go back to work and meeting Edward for lunch. Alice dragging me shopping and me begging her just to let me call Edward. I wanted our movie nights or Friday nights out on the town. I wanted it all to go back to that. I needed it to. James was dead and that was that. No one was going to hurt us any more. As long as I had my best friends and Edward we could get through all of this.

**So there you go! The Chapter you've all been waiting for! I got my 5 reviews but peoples still seemed reluctant! Why? Please tell me what it is so hard about pressing that button and saying good work or that was rubbish! I don't care just write something so I know your actually reading it! **

**Well that's all! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Love you all**

**Chaz…x**


	21. Chapter 21

I'd been out of hospital for 3 days now after a week stay and to be honest I think I preferred the nurses and doctors to Edward and Alice's constant badgering. I don't think in the past 3 days I'd had a moment of peace. They were driving me insane with all there 'nursing'. They are constantly asking me if I need anything and bringing me food. Making sure I don't have to move to get anything so I won't hurt my leg. It was like I was going to break if I moved a muscle. I'm surprised there still letting me feed myself. Though I'm sure Edward would have offered if I hadn't had a constant frown on my face. At this point I was lying in my bed while Alice was making sure the bed covers were comfortable. Edward was in the kitchen making himself something to eat. He came in then with a tray of food.

"Edward I said I wasn't hungry" I sighed

"You need to keep your energy up Bella" he replied

"Okay that's it!" I exclaimed pushing the covers off me "I do not need mollycoddling! I was shot not paralyzed! I can do things for myself!" With that I sat on the side of my bed. My leg still hurt a bit but I could walk fine just with a limp

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked me

"I am going into the front room to get away from doctor Edward and nurse Alice!" I told him hobbling to the front room

"Come back to bed Bella!" Edward cam up behind me

"No! I'm going to do what I want and that's that! You can both leave now if your just going to treat me like an invalid!" I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV ignoring them. I heard Alice sigh from behind me.

"I'm going to go see Jasper" She stated grabbing her bag and coat. "See you later Bella" she came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you" I apologized so only she could hear

"Don't worry I understand" Alice smiled at me "So It's Friday, I was wondering if you wanted a movie night?" Alice asked both me and Edward

"Yes!" I all but shouted

"Sure why not" Edward shrugged

"Okay well I'll call the rest of them and see you guys later" Alice grinned and left me and Edward

I turned back to the TV when Alice was gone. I wasn't angry at either of them I was just fed up with being treated like a child. I could do things myself I didn't need them to do everything. Edward stayed standing in the doorway of the front room looking at me. I could tell by the look on the face he was upset. I knew he was only trying to help me but he was taking It over the top. He tried his best to hide the fact he still felt guilty about what had happened but I could still see it. I sighed and turned to look at him. I opened my arms to him. I wanted him close to me for as long as I could have him. He gave me a smile and came over and sat down pulling me into his lap. I laid my head on his chest and pulled him tight. I knew both of us had gone through hell in the past few weeks and right now I just needed to be close to him. He seemed to understand as well because he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" I told him

"I know. I guess we took it a tad bit far" Edward muttered into my hair.

"I just want to get back to normal. You know? I want to go to work and mess around with Angela. Make Mike go get us coffee when we can't be bothered. I want to meet you for Lunch and talk about everything and nothing all at the same time. I want to be able to come home on a Friday and have Alice dragging me around to get ready to go out for the night on the town. I know it's going to take some time to get back to the way it use to be but something's I can do now. Like a movie night." I explained

"Your right. We should get things back to the way they use to be before all of this" Edward agreed

I turned in his arms so my face was level with his and smiled at him "Did I ever tell you you're the best boyfriend ever?"

"No I don't think you have" Edward smirked back "But thank you"

"Do you think I'm well enough for a kiss?" I mocked

"Hmmm…I'm not sure" Edward teased

"Well I think I am" I stated leaning closer to him so my lips were just above his "but if you don't think I am maybe…" before I could finish the sentence Edward's lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with bit of hair at the back of his head. Just when things were getting good there was a knock at the front door. I groaned and I felt Edward chuckle "I swear if it's Alice and she's forgotten her keys I'll kill her bad leg or not"

Edward just laughed as he headed over to the door to get it. While he did that I laid back on the couch and looked at whatever rubbish was on TV. I turned to look at the hall when I heard voices. Looking up I saw Jacob stood next to Edward. I hadn't really spoken to him since our argument but they were all heading home tomorrow so I guess I'd run out of time to have this discussion with him. Edward went to leave us but I stopped him and told him to come and sit down. Edward took a seat next to me while Jacob sat opposite us in one of the chairs.

"Right, let's get this over with" I sighed "Jacob you think I should come back to America because of everything that has happened. You also think the reason I won't move back is because Edward won't be with me. Well part of that is true but also I've already accepted the job here and to be honest if I left England it wouldn't make things any better. I've learnt running away from things only make them worse. If you face them head on then you're more likely to get over them"

"Oh don't give me that crap Bella! You know very well you just don't want to leave here because he wouldn't come with you!" Jacob shot back

"If Bella wants me there I'd go with her any where" Edward argued

"You say that now because you know she's actually thinking of staying home!" Jacob glared at Edward

"No. I've told her it before no matter where she wants to live I'll follow her if she wanted me too. I've told you a million times Jake I won't leave her until she tells me she doesn't want me any more" Edward explained

"Your good a playing this game Edward. I'll give you that! You have her wrapped around your finger but not me" Jacob responded

"This isn't a game! This is my life Jake!" I exclaimed "It's not about who I love more. It's about what is best for me. My whole life I've been doing things for other people. I moved to Forks to give my mother a life and to spend some time with Charlie. I stayed in Seattle because it was close to you and the guys. I even stayed with Tyler because I thought he needed me. Your fine with all those decisions but now I want to do this for me I'm not allowed because you don't like it! I'm sorry that you feel that way but for once in my life I'm doing this for me. Not for you or any one else!"

"But your not doing this for you! You're doing it for him!" Jake demanded

"How many times do I have to tell you Jake! This has nothing to do with him! Ever since Tyler Forks has just been a place full of bad memories and no matter how hard I tried to forget them or think about the good ones it just wouldn't work. But then I came here and within a week I felt more at home than I had for years in Forks. Okay maybe Edward is part of the reason behind that. But I've always been out of step in Forks. I've always been out of stuff but here I feel like I fit in. People get me. I have a family and an amazing Job. Why can't you understand that I'm happy here?" I questioned

"Because I love you!" Jake shouted. I looked back at him completely shocked "I love you! I have for a long time. I just pushed it off as a love for a sister but it hasn't been like that in a while. Hell I'm not sure it ever was like that"

"Jake…" I didn't know what to say. I looked at Edward next to me but he didn't even look surprised by this.

"You love me too! I know you do. I can see it in your eyes" He stated

"Of course I love you Jake just not in the way you want me too" I sighed "I thought we went through this"

"How do you know if you've never tried? If you've never thought about it?" He argued

"Because I love Edward! Jake my love for you and my love for Edward are to completely different things" I shook my head. In a minute I'd wake up and this would all be a bad dream

"You can love more than one person at a time Bella" Jake repeated Alice's words

"What about Leah? Jake you guys have been together forever. You can't hurt her like that. I won't hurt her like that. What ever your feelings for me are that doesn't change the fact that she is in your life" I sighed "So maybe this is the best for me to move here"

"What? How?" Jacob asked

"You and Leah are happy Jake. Please don't ruin that. I'm happy. Edward is all I've ever wanted" I begged

"You'll never know how truly happy you could be until you give us a go" Jacob shrugged

"There isn't a us! There never will be an us! Your going back to America and I'm staying here with Edward!" I told him

"I was actually thinking I might stick around for a bit" Jacob grinned

"No! Go home. Go back with Leah and think this whole thing through! Because I'm certain that when you get home and back to your life you'll realize that I'm right. So when you get your mind back you can start talking to me again" I explained

"Fine I'll go home but it's not going to change anything Bella. There always going to be there; them feelings. Anyway I don't see what's so great about preppy here. He isn't even that good looking" Jacob stood

"Jake! Just go! You can talk to me again when your not being such a dick!" I demanded

"Aww! Come on Bells! I didn't mean to hurt his feelings!" Jacob smirked

"Oh don't worry you didn't. I don't listen to comments from children" Edward shrugged

"Who you calling a kid?" Jacob squared up to Edward

"The one who has self steam issues. You're obviously unsure if you have to comment on my looks to assure yourself that your better than me" Edward grinned

"Watch it Cullen. I won't hesitate to hurt you" Jacob threatened

"And I won't hesitate to retaliate" Edward didn't back down

"Stop it! Both of you! Jake get out right now before I call the rest of the guys to come remove you!" I pushed between them

"I can do that myself" Edward growled

"Just try!" Jacob challenged

"STOP IT!" I shouted at them "Just go Jake!"

"Don't worry I'm going!" I he turned his eyes to mine "See you around Bells" he smiled at me and left.

Once he was gone I fell back on to the couch and just sat there starring at the wall. Jacob loved me and not in a sisterly way. But he was with Leah. Why was this such a shock to me? It's been starring you in the face for ages. I'd seen the looks and the felt the touches. I'd heard the words. I didn't want it though. So I convinced myself it was nothing. That its what all best friends were like. But did I feel the same? No. I loved Edward! But Alice was right you could love two people at once. No! I was positive the feelings I had for Jacob were nothing but for a brother. That I was sure of. Jacob never made me feel like I was floating on cloud nine or knew just how to take my mind off everything. Sure he could distract me but only for a while. With Edward he could do that and I would forget about everything that was going wrong and not remember till someone brought it up again. Edward was the one I was screaming for when I woke up from horrible nightmares. I love him with my whole heart. He already had it. It belonged to him. I must have been quite for at least half an hour going through everything in my head. I finally turned to look at Edward. He was sat next to me watching me carefully as if waiting for me to jump up and chase after Jacob. But I didn't want to. So I moved over to him and got into his lap and laid my head on his chest. His arms went around my waist.

"I love you" I sighed

"I know. And with all that I am I love you too" Edward murmured into my hair "But that doesn't mean you don't love him too"

"Of course I love Jake. Just not in the way he wants me too" I replied

"But if you've never thought about it then how do you know if you don't or not?" Edward asked

I learnt back so I could look at his eyes "The truth is I have thought about it. Even without wanting too. Jake was the one person when I was younger I could tell anything too. He's been a big part of my life for so long. He was bound to leave an effect on me. I've sat there and seen him stare at me and know he wasn't looking at me in a way a guy looks at a friend of his. I just didn't want to believe it because I didn't want to be that with him. I knew I should have talked to him about it but I didn't want to lose the one person that I could go to. Then everything with Tyler happened and Jake was literally the only friend I had so there was no way I could lose him then." I knew I had tears in my eyes but I needed him to understand why I was so sure I wanted to be with him and not Jake "But then I came here and I met you. I met the guy behind the phone calls that made my stomach flutter and made me think like a high school kid all over again. I put it down to the fact I had a thing for your accent but then I met you and got to know the guy behind the cute accent. Before I was even aware of it I had someone that gave me the same look Jake did but I wasn't repulsed by the idea of being with you. I denied my feelings for you because I was scared that you didn't like me like that. That the looks I was seeing were what I wanted to see. But then Alice demanded I do something about it. She saw the looks too so I knew I wasn't imagining it. I wanted to be with you. My heart wanted to be with you before my head even knew it. So I do know what I want and don't want" when I was finished I continued to look at Edward. He rose his hand to my face brushing the tears away that had escaped. He smiled and kissed my lightly on the lips and just like that I knew we'd be okay.

"So I have a cute accent do I?" Edward smirked. Lightening the mood

"What can I say I have a thing for a British guy" I smiled

"Well I'll tell you a secret" he learnt close to my ear "I have a thing for an American girl"

**Tad****dar! New Chapter! Love it! Hate it! Just Review it! Thank you to all of you that have review they really did help me write up this chapter! I love you all! And Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm think in either the next chapter or the one after that that this story will be coming to an end but don't hurt me. There will be a Squeal I already have Idea's in my head and it will be put up soon after I finish this one! **

**Well that's it! Don't forget to Review!**

**Love you all lots with Emmet on tops! (or without a top) ;)**

**Chaz…x**


	22. Chapter 22

I walked down between the different cubicles with two cups of coffee in my hands. I walked into my office where I found Alice lounging in my chair spinning around while Angela sat in one of the chairs opposite talking to her. I smiled at the picture in front of me. It had been 2 months since everything had happened and finally things had taken a turn for the better. We'd got back into our normal lives again. 3 weeks after the accident I was back at work, against Edwards wishes. At first it was hard to be back because working in a press office everyone knew every detail of what had gone on. Also there were the rumors that were started to give the story more of an edge. So there was bound to be stares from people but thanks to Angela it hadn't been bad. On my first day back I Angela saw me and run right up to me and hugged me. Exclaiming how happy she was to see I was okay. But after that she didn't even mention anything about the accident she just went on about what I'd missed while I was gone. I couldn't of asked for a better friend than her. She obviously knew I wouldn't want to talk about it and so didn't even ask.

But 2 months later everyone had forgotten about what had happened. It was old news. I wouldn't want it any other way. Since excepting my new job Mr. Banner had upgraded me to a office of my own. I felt bad for Angela because she'd been here longer but she was okay with it. Though a month after I got my office Angela got one herself as she was going to have her own part of the paper to lead too. I was over the moon for her. Angela had soon fallen into my group outside work as well. She constantly joined us with her boyfriend Ben, who was a really great guy, on trips out on a Friday night or movie nights. I was over the moon to have things back to normal. I placed Angela's coffee in front of her.

"Bella!" Alice grinned

"Alice!" I mimicked

"Angela!" Angela joined in. We all started giggling.

"Okay now that we've recovered Alice what are you doing here?" I asked her

"Oh I was just telling Angela that Rose and Emmet have invited all of us out tonight for a special dinner and a surprise" Alice smiled

"Surprise?" I questioned

"Don't ask me even I couldn't get it out of her" Alice shrugged "She said to dress up too. Which comes to the conclusion that we need to go shopping right now!" Alice demanded

"Alice we do work! We can't just go!" I exclaimed

"Yes you can you're a journalist and I know for a fact that your both done with work for the week because I already talked to Mr. Banner!" Alice smirked

"Sometimes I hate the fact you are friends with my boss" I sighed knowing she was going to win. I picked up my bag and jacket.

"No you guys don't! You love it! Plus he loves me because I give him the scoops on the fashion world!" Alice winked and we all headed out

"I'm still scared of her" Angela whispered to me

"Me too" I laughed back

"I heard that!" Alice shouted. So with that done we made our way to oxford street for what was bound to be an eventful shopping trip.

I wasn't wrong when I said it was going to be an eventful shopping trip. In the past two months I hadn't been able to go on one of Alice's death shopping trips because of my leg. But 2 weeks ago I'd finished my physiotherapy and was told I had full use back in my leg. I was over the moon about it but now part of me wished I still couldn't walk around for the 4 hours Alice dragged us round shops. Both me and Angela had learned to not complain because it would do us no good. We'd just be wasting our breath. After finding our dresses we had to find shoes and then accessories and don't forget bags. Then Alice decided we should get our hair done. I couldn't argue with her because I did need a trim. So after the hair and manicure Alice let us go. It was now 3 o'clock so I had two hours before Alice demanded I was back at the flat and to get ready. I didn't feel like going back to work and I really didn't want to just go home. I decided I'd go and see what Edward was up to. I knew he didn't have any meetings today so I knew I wouldn't interrupt anything important. I jumped in a taxi and told him where I wanted to go.

Me and Edward had been through some rough times in the past two months. After Jacob's confession Edward had wanted me to think about my discussion to stay in England. I knew he didn't want me to go but just didn't want me to regret this discussion. So that's what I'd done I'd thought about what I wanted. I compared what I would miss and what I would gain and in the end my discussion had stayed the same. I wanted to stay in England. Jacob hadn't talked to me since he'd left. I would be lying if I said I hadn't upset me to lose my best friend but in the end staying away from him was the best thing to do. This way I couldn't hurt him because I couldn't give him what he wanted. I didn't feel for him for anything more than a brother. Eventually I'd have to see him again. I knew it would be soon as we were all flying over for a weekend for Emily and Sam's wedding and I couldn't avoid him for the whole of it. I'd decided not to dwell on it and just let what happened happen when the time came. Me and Edward had settled back into our relationship. He'd finally accepted that what happened wasn't his fault and after I'd sorted out the Jacob thing we'd just gone back to concentrating on being together. I arrived at Edwards's office 10 minutes later and paid the driver before heading up to his floor. I walked into the reception area and saw his receptionist. I didn't even bother to talk to her I just made my way to his office. We didn't get on well and I wasn't in the mood to argue with her. I reached his door and knocked.

"Come in" I heard him shout. I opened the door and walked in. He didn't look up from his desk. He was intent in whatever he was reading. His brow was frowned concentrating whatever it was he was reading. His chin lay on his hand as he read. His other hand tapped a pen against the table in a rhythm. His hair was a mess where he'd run his hands through it a lot today. It was how I knew he'd been frustrated by something. I had no doubt it was what he was reading right now. I walked over to the chair opposite his desk and sat down in it just watching him for 30 seconds till he turned to look at me "Sorry about that just finishing up some…oh Bella" he started but stopped when he realized who I was.

"The one and only" I grinned "You okay? You seem stressed"

"Yeah fine just can't seem to get the opening right" Edward sighed "How'd you know something was wrong"

"Well you see I'm physic" I joked coming round the desk to stand in front of him "But other than that your hair is messier than usual" I said running my hands through it.

"Hmm…Always the hair that gives it away. Maybe I should get it all shaved off" Edward moaned

"No!" I all but shouted. He raised his eyebrow in a question look "I love your hair" I blushed

"I love your blush" Edward grinned running his hand over my red cheeks that had got worse at his compliment

"I don't" I muttered "Now I didn't come here to be embarrassed"

"And what brings you to my office Miss Swan" Edward smirked

"Well after a horrible shopping trip with the Evil Pixie I needed some comfort from my boyfriend" I smiled sitting on his lap

"Comfort is my specialty" Edward stated kissing my neck

"Well then aren't I lucky" I giggled

And so that's were I spent my time between getting ready for tonight. Alice had already called Edward and told him. So he was going home after work to get ready. We pondered a while about what the surprise could be. Eventually we left the office together and Edward dropped me off at the flat. With a kiss I headed upstairs. I found Angela already there at the toured of Alice. She smiled at me when I entered. Alice ordered me to get the wine and crack it open. On my way I picked up Lilley and said hello. Lilley had grown since my birthday but was still small. She fit perfectly in to our family. She was mine and Alice's baby and we'd kill anyone who tried to hurt her. Lilley wasn't to fond of Emmet but we simply think its because of his size. Or maybe it was because he insisted that dogs should sit on the floor not on the furniture. Lilley didn't appreciate that and bit him. Emmet didn't say anything about her after that. Other than he agreed that a dog did act like its owner. Me and Alice weren't impressed by that. 10 minutes after I arrived Rose walked in. No body ever knocked when coming into our flat. Everyone just walked in and out.

"Oh Bella you've got post it's on the counter" Alice told me as she did Angela's hair

"Thanks Alice" I smiled and walked over to the counter were most of the post got left until we looked at it. I picked up the envelope and opened it. I read through and screamed. Everyone came running over to me.

"Bella what is it?" Alice asked worried. I was to busy jumping around to tell her so I simply gave her the letter. I stood still for a minute while I saw all three of them read through the letter. I knew they'd got to the bit I had when all three of there eyes bugged out there heads. Then they all turned to me with smiles on there faces.

"Your staying!" Alice screamed and then proceeded to hug me tightly. The others joined in and we all were high on happiness. The letter I had got was what we'd been waiting for weeks. It was the letter telling me I was officially allowed to live in England. It was the letter that was the beginning of my new life. I gone through everything with Alice filling out every form. I'd then gone through an interview and even more paperwork. After that it had all been a waiting game. I couldn't believe it was finally here. I was finally allowed to breathe a sigh of relief.

For the rest of the time we got ready we all had jaw breaking smiles on our faces. I couldn't even find it in myself I care that Alice was doing my hair and make up or the fact she'd put me in heals. I was to happy to care. When we were ready we stood in the kitchen with the radio playing talking and giggling. Esme arrived soon to pick up Lilley like she did every Friday for us. We told her my news and she also squealed like all of us and hugged me tightly. Esme had been the best second mum in the world. We'd all come accustom to just calling her mum and Carlisle dad. They'd become my English parents. I loved them just as much as I did my own parents. They were my family. Esme left with Lilley after one more hug and congratulations. Edward, Ben and Jasper arrived soon after and I all but jumped into Edwards arms attaching my lips to his. I was to happy to care that I was in a room full of people. Also the alcohol wasn't helping my head.

"What's got you so happy?" Edward grinned noticing my smile

"Yeah you all look like you just got the icing on the cake" Jasper commented

"Wait for Emmet to get here and then we'll explain" Alice told them from he position in Jaspers arms.

"Did someone say Emmet because he has arrived!" Emmet exclaimed walking into the room and going straight to Rose.

"Okay now that big mouths here what's got you all smiling like Cheshire cats?" Ben asked

"Well I got some post today" I smiled

"Wow Bella got post that really is something to celebrate" Emmet mocked

"Shut up Emmet!" Everyone echoed

"Anyway as I was saying. I got some post today and in that post was a letter stating that I'm officially now allowed to stay in the UK for good" I grinned

"Whoop! Bella's officially turned into a English girl! Now that's something to celebrate" Emmet exclaimed hugging me.

"Congratulation's Bella" Jasper smiled at me giving me a hug.

"So your stuck with Alice. I'm sorry" Ben joked hugging me

"Hey!" Alice moaned but with a smile on there face

"Well let's go celebrate then!" Emmet grinned and leaded everyone out of the room. I laughed at his eagerness and watched the rest of them go. Edward hadn't said anything since I'd told them all. I looked at him and saw he was grinning at me. I walked over to him so I was stood right in front of him.

"You're staying?" Edward grinned

"Yep you're stuck with me now" I smiled "Your happy right?"

"Happy? Happy doesn't cover what I'm feeling right now. Over the moon! Ecstatic! On cloud nine! My girlfriend is staying in England! You're staying! There are no words to describe how happy I am right now!" Edward pulled me to him swinging me around "I love you!" He grinned with his forehead resting against mine.

"I love you more than anything" I smiled my hands around his neck.

"Come on you two! We have a dinner to get too! You can have sex when you get back!" Emmet shouted at us. We then heard a slap and Emmet start to complain about Rose's slap.

So with that I grabbed my bag and we headed out. When we all arrived outside our building there was a limo waiting for us. I turned to Edward who just shrugged at me. He had no clue what was going on and neither did I. We all piled in and Emmet opened the Champaign bottle out the window. He then laughed at when the cork hit a guy on the street. We all couldn't stop laughing at this. It was December and England was freezing but no body seemed to care about the cold as all the windows in the limo were open and we were all just having a blast being together. We arrived at the restaurant which was extremely fancy and took our seats. Rose and Emmet insisted that they were paying tonight and to have what ever we wanted. They were up to something but to be honest we didn't care. We were all to busy enjoying the ourselves. We'd just finished eating when Emmet called everyone's attention standing up. The whole restaurant seemed to go silent at the same time. All eyes were on Emmet but he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Well I'm guessing you've all guessed that tonight is not just another Friday night out on the town. So I know your all wondering what's up with the special dinner and the limo ride. You all know the story behind how me and my Rosie met. Most of you have seen us through our bad patches and our good ones. I know I can be a bit of an idiot and a tad bit rude but even with that I still love my Rosie. And by some miracle she seems to love me too, bad jokes and all" we laughed at that. Emmet seemed to of forgotten the rest of us were there because he stopped just staring into Rose's eyes. Jasper coughed then and Emmet turned his attention back to us "And because I love her so much I think its about time I made an honest women of her. Last night I asked Rose to marry me and she was mad enough to say yes" at that the whole of the restaurant started to clap and give there congratulations. Me, Alice and Angela all leaped out of our seats and hugged Rose. The guys all stood to give Emmet's pats on the back.

"You better be good too her" I warned Emmet as I hugged him "And congratulations"

"Thanks Bella Bear" Emmet hugged me back "Oh and welcome to the family" Emmet whispered in my ear. I didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant because Alice attacked him then in a hug. I shrugged it off and went and stood by Edward who had just finished congratulating Rose.

We sat down for desert then and talked about things. Rose insisted that all of us girls be her bridesmaids; while Emmet choose Edward to be his best man and the rest of the guys to be in his wedding party. So for the rest of dinner we ate and drunk and laughed. Most of the conversation was about the now upcoming wedding. Apparently Rose didn't want a long engagement and they were planning a June wedding. After we finished at the restaurant we went outside and back into the limo for the second surprise of the night. Apparently Emmet and Rose wanted to make this night special for all of us. They wanted to celebrate with us because we were family. When the limo stopped we all stepped out to find ourselves in front of the London eye. Alice squealed and pulled all of us to the London eye. I'd been on it before with Edward on our day of discovering London. If I had thought it was beautiful then well it was breath taking now. The whole of London was light up with lights. You could see all the lights and the moon shone with the stars on the clear December night. We all stood at different points in the pod in our couples just taking in the breath taking scene in front of us. Edwards arm was around my waist as I leaned my head on his shoulder. We both had glasses of Champagne

"I think this is one of the best nights of my life" I sighed

"I have to agree with you there" Edward agreed kissing my shoulder

"I want to make a toast" Alice exclaimed drawing everyone's attentions. We all walked over to her and stood in a circle. "To old friends and new beginnings may nothing ever come between us"

with that we all raised our glasses and shouted cheers. We all stood in a row looking out over the city of London. I looked either side of me and saw all my friends and then I looked at Edward. My life had gotten so much better than I could of ever thought possible. Looking out over the city of London that was now officially my home I couldn't help but smile at all the good times we'd had together and the prospect of better times to come. The Unknown had become my home and I loved it.

**The End**

* * *

**OMC! It's actually over! I've actually finished this story! I know your all about ready to kill me because I didn't put the sex scene in for Bella and Edward. I just felt this was a better way to end the story. But none of you have to worry because there will be a squeal! I'll post a notice when it's up! **

**So please now that this story has come to an end will you all tell me what you thought of it! Because I had blast writing it and I can't wait to get started on the next part in this story! I hope you enjoyed this ending as much I did writing it! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! LOTS!**

**Chaz…x**


	23. Author's Note

**Squeal is up! Yes it's called New Beginnings! **

**Hope you like it! Read it and Review it! **

**Love it or hate it let me know what you think! **

**Once again thank you for reading this story. Your all amazing! **

**Love you all Chaz...x**


End file.
